Fast Lane
by Hey Tay
Summary: REWRITTEN. They're girls that would rather be changing oil, than always changing clothes. And they're guys that just want to get with girls and race cars. Nothing particularly wrong with either. But when you add in good looks, tons of money, and a little extra... let's just hope for the win. SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen. Check the tumblr account for more: fastlane-fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**This is the rewrite of my story Fast Lane. If you've read it before well... it's kind of changed a good amount. I actually rewrote the whole first chapter; so you can see how big this rewrite is since that happened. Hope you all can fully enjoy it now. **

**I apologize in advance for anything that you don't understand or comprehend or just make a 'what the fuck' face to. I'll try to explain stuff as best I can; and if I can't I'll mark it and leave a note at the bottom. A little advice for other stuff you don't know: Google will always be your best friend. :)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

* * *

It was nightfall in Konoha City, around midnight and all the shops had closed down aside from the bars and clubs. The only people out were the ones that lived for the night life. The ones that loved to be out and enjoy the excitement of what happened after hours and didn't exactly fear the danger of the big city. Exactly this type of group of people was crowded in a parking lot of a business strip that had gone out of business many years ago. Music played loudly from expensive car speakers, girls wore short skirts and shorts with either high heels or high tops, boys watched from leaned positions on their cars and just talking about whatever. The party had been in full swing for more than an hour now. There was no worry of the cops coming; they were on the outskirts of the city, who would file a complaint? No one. No one lived extremely close to the old business sector and besides… the whole place was owned by the most popular and wealthy guys in the whole city, maybe even the whole world.

Sasuke Uchiha. Son to Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha and second-in-line to the whole Uchiha Corporation; the super corporation that makes and invests in everything. His so black hair with blue undertone spiked like flowers trying to reach the sky at the back and framed his face in the front. His black eyes roamed everyone around him, enjoying everything in his own way. He smirked as some girls that noticed him looking shook their asses his way and laughed and winked at him, trying to lure him to join them. He just shook his head, chuckled low and turned back to the girl on his arm. The busty bleached blonde with rainbow bangs grinned up at him and traced her finger across his face until they landed on his lips. Smirk widening to showing the barest sight of teeth he knew what she was implying when she smiled coyly at him and daringly pulled at the collar of the open red plaid shirt he had over a simple gray V-neck. He leaned in and gave her what she wanted. He almost grinned when she gasped in the heated kiss at him grabbing her ass.

Naruto Uzumaki. Son to Minato Kamikaze and Kushina Uzumaki and heir to Namikaze Inc.; the company that provides security to not only pretty much every home in every country but to more than twelve nations governments. The blond haired, blue eyed boy grinned as he ran to join one of his friends on the dance floor. He watched as the brunette male ended his wild dances moves by holding a handstand while grabbing his feet with one hand for a full second. Once he was done the blond applauded him then ran into the dance circle and started dancing himself. He started by doing the cabbage patch and the running man but once he got a good laugh he started doing more new dances like the dougie, the cat daddy, and even doing some of the most complicated jerkin' moves. People cheered him on louder and louder, causing some others to come see what was happening and watch. Knowing the house song that was playing well he paused and stopped at the same time the music did. He smirked at the crowd as they waited in hushed excitement for his finish. _"Drop."_ A back handspring had everyone going crazy and the hood of his black hoodie landing messily on his spiked head as he regained his breath.

Shikamaru Nara. Son to Shikaku and Yoshino Nara and heir to Shi-Tech; the business that creates, invents, and repairs technology for themselves and also others like Apple and NASA. Lashes and lids lazily slid over critical brown eyes and long, slender but toned arms moved to rest behind pulled back black hair. He leaned back against his car's hood and blocked all the voices around him. With nothing but the night air blowing a small breeze across his skin and the music's heavy bass bumping into his body he let out a deep breath. His mind was blank for a good three minutes until he felt something warm lay on top of his body. Slowly opening his left eye halfway he stared down at hazel eyes that were slightly covered by her black bangs. When she bit her bright red lips and winked he raised his eyebrow, causing the girl to giggle. She leaned forward, knowing full well she was dragging her well-endowed chest across his, whispered something in his ear then pulled away grinning. He closed his eye and a breathed out as a smirk slowly spread across his face. Putting his arm around her waist he got off the hood while holding her tight then grabbed her hand and led her to the back of his car.

Neji Hyūga. Adopted son to Hiashi and Hana Hyūga and co-heir to Hyūga Corp; the enterprise that makes worldwide Lasik eye surgery centers while selling popular eyewear for any use you can imagine. Lavender tinged pale eyes scanned over the dashboard, looking for anything out of place. Inspecting the newly detailed and renovated dash became harder as a tanned hand landed a little high on the thigh of his dark jeans. Arm leaning on the door's arm rest, his fingers that had been spread across his face moved into a loose fist to rest on his cheek as he tilted his head to look at the arm then follow it up to the face of its owner sitting in the passenger seat. Vibrant red hair moved to her right side as she too tilted her head to stare into his eyes. She retracted her hand to lay on the arm rest as her other moved some hair out of her face. Ocean blue eyes stared into his for a long time, and he simply stared back and didn't back down. Finally she closed them briefly and smiled while turning her head away; twirling her hair she looked and glanced back at him only to see him smirking, almost smiling, at her haughtily. She laughed at the exchange, a blush matching mermaid-esque hair crept up her cheeks.

Being from such wealthy families and having such a successful future ahead of them landed them on several magazine spreads, many celebrity news shows, and even offers for TV shows. The media just wanted to showcase anyway they could how four of the richest teenage boys were living. They could live in any house they chose to, any city, any country, any _continent_ they wanted. They've been asked the question before, and all four answered the same. "There's just something about living in the town you were born and raised in." Sure; that was merit answer. Admirable, honorable, maybe even dignified. But how could the interviewer, or anyone else besides people close to them for that matter, know that was only a smidgen of the reason? The reporters, the paparazzi, the cameras; they didn't bother to follow their everyday life. They had to give up at some point. How could they know they spent their money on car parts? On custom detailing? Places where they could test how fast they can go before the radiator got too hot?

They just wanted to be themselves and have their own fun too.

"Uchiha always get the best ones!"

"I know, right? I can only _wish_ Naruto-kun would pay enough attention to me so I can ask him to teach me!"

"Heh, we all know why those windows are misted over. Get it bro!"

"Seriously?! How does _the little mermaid_ get more attention than me?! Bitch better use it wisely; none of us will have a chance once they get back vacay."

"Thanks guys! All in a nights work. Haha- oi! Sasuke-teme! Stop sucking face and go a round!" Naruto walked over to his best friend and sometimes rival. His bright orange Chuck Taylors with the black soles and laces splashed through a puddle or two as he made his way back to his car, that so happened to be situated beside the blue and black 2012 Mustang of the lip-locked teen. He pulled down his orange shirt and pulled back up his dark washed jeans that had slipped down a little even though he wore a belt. Opening the door to his silver Dodge Challenger, the newest one of course, he pulled a water bottle out. Taking a long chug he closed the door and leaned against as he quenched his thirst. Once finished he closed it and noticed the black haired boy hadn't heard him apparently. "Teme! Is your tongue so far down her throat you didn't hear me?!"

Sasuke reluctantly pulled away and looked back at the blond. "What the fuck do you want dobe? Kinda busy over here as you can see."

"I said that you should dance a little bit! Actually show everybody that you have skills in something."

Black eyes narrowed at the blond, causing the boy to smirk at his reaction. Just what he had been hoping for. The girl that had once been latched to his arm was lightly pushed to the side as Sasuke fully turned to the boy. "Naruto. You know better than to pick a fight with me. Remember the last time… dobe?"

Naruto smirked wider, smiling now. "Sasuke, why would I challenge you when the road is still wet from last night's storm?" He raised his tanned hands in question as he moved to stand two feet in front of his friend. "Plus… as if you could win against this beast. _You_ know better than to pick a fight with me after I've tricked out this baby."

Everyone was listening in and looking at them now. It was common to see the two start fights with each other and always funny to watch. But the buzz in the air from the crowd told that they all hoped they would race it out. There hadn't been a race in weeks, not one involving any of the four. They all watched as Neji exited his black 2012 Corvette Grand Sport, pulling his open black over shirt down that kept riding up and bringing the white tee underneath with it; and as Shikamaru rolled back up the sleeves of his green shirt as he too exited his car, a very disgruntled girl fixing herself in the backseat.

"Oh, so you two are gonna duke it out? Again? What surprise." Neji shook his head as he opened the door for his passenger and helped her out. She smiled and thanked him for the gesture, only to blush a second later as he kissed the back of her hand. He smirked at her as he pulled away and let her go to her waiting friends. "If you're gonna fight like kids, may I suggest swinging your arms in circular motions?"

"Haha, very funny Neji. How 'bout I suggest you bud out and just keep to your little 'knight in shining armor' thing, huh?" Naruto waved him off then placed the bottle on the hood. "I'm not gonna fight, or race, him. Even I'm not dumb enough to drive on this wet road." The crowd let out a disappointed noise at this. Laughing he responded, "Maybe another time."

Shikamaru nodded at the dark haired girl as she finally exited the car and walked past him, but not without depositing her number into the pocket of his dark gray jeans. He smirked lazily at her when she turned back and waved. Sasuke also dismissed his girl as he turned to smirk at the male. "What could you two have been doing for so long? Playing Twister?"

"Something like that." He went back to his position of leaning on the hood of his white 2010 Viper ACR. "But it was a little troublesome to get 'right hand on red' if you know what I mean."

"Damn. I hate when girls play hard to get."

"Yeah, me too."

Naruto shrugged. "I can't agree. I kinda like the chase." He winked at a brunette that had been eyeing him since he had left the dance floor. She smirked and rolled her eyes at him. He laughed. Before he could call her over the loud growling of two car engines was heard. The big group of teens searched for the origin of the noise; no car in the large parking lot had moved or had been started since the party had kicked off. Finally, high beams could be seen coming around the side of another old building down the street. A red and white striped 1967 Shelby Cobra Mustang and a light blue 1970 Ford Torino Cobra drifted around the corner, water splashing on the sidewalks and up the buildings' sides. Both cars drove down the street, both at speed of 47 miles per hour. Loud screaming could be heard from the open windows as the cars came nearer and nearer. The crowd watched as the two old cars dropped in speed as they seemed to just notice them. Driving into the parking lot, they drove around to the back end where the most people were, where the guys were parked.

The Shelby moving in to park made people move out the way, letting the Torino park too. A girl with long pink hair halfway down her torso stepped out of the driver's side of the Shelby; she wore a black V-neck that said 'bang bang bang' down the front in a rainbow gradient with white butterflies in two adjacent corners. Her gray jeans were ripped, frayed, and altogether distressed from shin to mid-thigh, a white belt holding them up even though the pants were hugging her curves, and navy sneakers adorned her feet. Exiting out the passenger door was a long haired brunette with a blue knit beanie on. A dark green plaid shirt covered a light blue spaghetti strap tank underneath, a brass knuckle necklace around her neck, black capris, and dark gray sneakers with blue laces on her feet. The driver of the Torino was a long blonde with purple dip-dyed ends; wearing a simple violet t-shirt, faded jean skirt and zebra print purple flats. A girl with a little black bow in her waist-length indigo hair came out the passenger side fixing her bright neon pink jacket. A lime green V-neck with big red lips in the middle was underneath it, a black mini skirt, and knee high dark purple Converse with black laces and soles were on her feet.

"Damn Cherry, only you could get so distracted and _so _lost that you actually wind up finding what we were looking for in the first place." Brown eyes rolled then settled to look at the pink haired girl that had come to stand next to her.

"It's not my fault! Pig over here was the one that provoked me into racing down the street!" She glared her green eyes at the blonde that was now looking at her reflection in her car's windows.

"Not my fault you can't race and follow directions at the same time. Should've listened to Sunshine when she told you not to." Blue eyes moved from inspecting her purple ends to inspecting her newly polished nails.

"So you guys are gonna ignore the crowd of people in front of us? I know Dragon can be oblivious sometimes but really?" Lavender tinged pearl eyes looked at the brunette, waiting for her to retort, but she was already starting to feel the music that was playing.

Someone cleared their throat, making the four to look at the long haired brunet. "Um, ladies. You must be new in town. The owners of this sector don't allow anyone to race here without their permission." Neji scrutinized the females as they stared at him. The blonde started laughing for a reason he didn't know.

She moved closer to the four boys, her friends following suit. "Sweetheart, we don't give a _damn_ about getting the owner's permission."

Sasuke glared at her. These girls had no idea who they were talking to. He didn't care how hot they were, they had to be put in their place. "Do you know who the fuck you're talking to little girl? Because I don't think you do. _We're_ the-"

"The owners of this sector. And?" Straight pink hair was flung over her shoulder as she interrupted him. "Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, and Naruto Uzumaki. Heirs to four of the biggest corporations in the whole world. Soon to be seniors at Konoha High School. Teen heartthrobs and playboys. Blah blah blah. So what? Now, if you all could keep your tails between your legs and your tongues in your mouths _then_ we might higher of you." She smirked at his angered expression and winked at him causing him to get madder. She looked at people in the crowd then each boy in the eye. "Now the real question is… do you know who we are?"

"How are we supposed to know? You're the ones that barged in on our party." Naruto stared confused at the girl then looked at the brunette that wasn't paying attention at all and was dancing to the music. He also noticed that the one with the indigo hair had turned her back to them and was fixing her hair in the reflection like her blonde friend had been doing earlier. He hadn't got a good look at her before and now only saw her back and a faraway reflection that wasn't really helping.

Shikamaru decided to get off his car now, having been leaning up since the mystery girls had showed up, and analyzed them with eyes that looked more liek they wanted to go to sleep than figure out why these girls had showed up. "Hmm, there's something familiar about you four but… since you seem to have all the answers why not just tell us all who you are?"

Now actually paying attention, the brunette stopped dancing and answered him with a smile still on her face. "You're smart, figure it out yourself. We were just told to come check up on y'all and make sure y'all weren't being bad. We'll leave out the tonsil hockey and the knockin' boots of course, we're not that cruel."

"We don't need to be _checked up_ on. Who sent you girls?" Neji narrowed his eyes at the girl, wondering why she was now laughing at him.

The girl with the indigo hair finished messing with her hair long enough to give him a quick glance then go back to deciding whether she wanted her jacket on or off, a smile growing. "Isn't it obvious that if we're not going to tell the people that sent us about you guys having sex that it's someone that wouldn't want to hear about it? Like… your parents?" The crowd that had once been silent aside from small whispers was now louder, talking about the new news. All four pairs of eyes had widened with surprise. All four girls were looking at them in mirth. "Ah! So now we get your brain working! Bout time losers. Well I think we did our job right girls?" All three sighed out a 'finally!', 'can we get Taco Bell on the way back?', and 'thank god! I can get back to Supernatural recordings!' and walked away. All four had climbed back into the Cobras before one of the boys yelled out to them.

"Wait! You still didn't tell us who you were."

That statement was rewarded with blank stares. "Are you guys really that dumb? Like seriously? Put two and two together; wait, y'all might need more basic math with how much you're batting. One plus one is two. Now do that again and you get another two. _Now_ put two and two together. Oh look, you get four! Like four girls you should know!"

Sasuke was now boiling mad. He wanted to yell at them, he wanted to cuss them out, and he especially wanted to have hate sex with that sassy pink haired girl; she was ticking him off so much with her sarcasm but he couldn't deny the fact that she was his type. He took a deep breath then answered, though through gritted teeth. "Look. Just spit it out and tell us already. You'd just be making it easier on yourselves if you stopped playing around."

They all stared at him, thinking it over. After a short period of silence the air was erupted with the sound of the cars engines starting. The indigo haired girl looked them dead in the face. Suspicion and slow realization crept on them as she started talking. "It's not like we particularly care that you know who we are… it's just funny that you guys don't remember us. I mean, is that dark out that you can't recognize your own little sister Neji-nii-chan? That hurts… a lot, big bro. I'm gonna tell mom."

Before they could respond the Shelby and Torino were peeling out of the parking lot and leaving the old business sector. Everyone was in an uproar now, the news causing them all to question the whole scene that had happened. Within the few milliseconds of the mysterious girls leaving cell phones were taken out and texts were being sent. This all paused for a minute when the lavender eyed boy cussed loudly and stormed off in his car, leaving his friends in their frozen stances. Not long after this happened the three also raced to get in their cars and drive after him. This was the sign to everyone that the party was over. It was time to go home… and get on their phones, computers, tablets, and whatever else to spread the word that four new girls had come to town and daringly challenged the four boys that could tear them down in less than an hour, or so they thought. It would later that night be speculated then confirmed that the four girls were the four heiresses that had disappeared from the media and pretty much off the face of the planet five years ago.

* * *

**So whether you guys like it, love it, hate it, or whatever; tell me your thoughts in a review! **

**-Tay**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

* * *

"Okay children! Thank you all for coming… even though a good fourth of you didn't show up."

Tsunade, bustiest woman of all natural women, and principal of Konoha High School, stood in front of her senior student body. She had called a senior class assembly during their schedule pick up to discuss with them all the events of the year that are especially for them. And to also, happily, install a little early discipline if need be. And to the woman with the long blonde pigtails and daily drinking habit, it was always needed. She narrowed her amber eyes at the auditorium of almost adults that just were _not_ listening to her. "Shut your traps you ungrateful heathens!" Her booming voice got everyone's attention then. She smiled, "Good. Now, as most of you know I have called this assembly of the senior class to discuss the activities that shall being going on especially for you all. The first thing is senior pictures; I _hope_ you all got that done this summer. If not then there will be photo sessions available in two weeks for those that missed it and if any new students arrive. Next items are the cookout and bonfire, then spirit week and homecoming. Now, let me clarify Homecoming to you all. I know you girls feel obligated, for some reason, to make or buy these humongous mums; I've been there before-"

She was interrupted by someone screaming out, "Did it fit in your Model T?!"

The teens laughed for a full two minutes until they noticed the smile on their principal's face that foretold unimaginable horrors. Once they were all done laughing she gave a sarcastic laugh herself than glared at the young man. "Mr. Ryota… let's see how well you can kiss my ass to get _all_ of your senior privileges back. Oh, and _maybe_ I won't switch you into all freshman classes. Hopefully my dementia doesn't kick in when I retype your schedule." There was a loud chorus of 'ooo-ing' at this and the young man cursing loudly. "As I was saying, no overly large mums, no overly large garters either, and we'll be good. The finally two events are prom and powderpuff football." The girls got excited and cheered for the prom part of the statement and the guys for the powderpuff part. "I know you all are excited for them but it's still too-" She was interrupted again by loud yelling from the hallway outside.

"This is all your fault Pig! If we didn't have to wait for you to finish putting on your damn makeup we wouldn't be late!"

"Shut up Meatbuns! You were the one that wanted to stop for happy hour at Sonic!" Everyone that had been within earshot last night recognized two of the four voices that had been plaguing their minds and social network timelines for over twenty-four hours. The auditorium doors were burst open then and four faces everyone was getting to know stared back in surprise that quickly turned to guilt. The blonde blanched a little and waved, "Uh… hey! …There's still an hour left for half priced drinks?"

Tsunade shook her head until she became slightly dizzy, but mostly that was from the small bottle of sake she had earlier. She gave the girls a gesture to come forward as she brought microphone back up to speak. "It's so nice of you ladies to join us. And just on time too." The four fast walked down the aisle and up the stairs onto the stage. Everyone was whispering now and wondering what was going on. Four teenage boys were now either glaring or concentrating on the four girls that were now front and center. They had a hunch what was going to happen but they more so wanted to know what they exactly were going to say. Now on stage and standing in a line next to the amber eyed woman she waved her arm in front of them and spoke to the crowd. "These four girls will be attending our school for their final year of high school; which, if you didn't use your common sense, means that they are in your age group and will be in your graduating class. Since they have been out of the public eye for a while you all may not know who they are and are questioning why they are getting a special introduction. I feel it would be better if they introduced themselves than me doing it for them. Girls, if you would please." She stepped aside and handed the nearest one the microphone.

The girl smiled at the woman then gave a full smile to the audience. "Well I would like to start by telling Tsunade-sama thank you not getting mad at us for being late. Next I would like to say that yes, there is still an hour left to get half priced drinks. I recommend a cherry limeade with vanilla." She noticed the glare she was getting out the corner of her eye by a certain busty blonde. "Okay! Hey, I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm sure all of you have heard of my parents company, Haruno Medical. Our first facility was actually here in Konoha. We provide medical services to over a hundred countries worldwide and provide any procedure and surgery you can think of. Um… what else can I say? I was named the heir to the company almost a year ago if I remember correctly. Uh… I don't know what else to say." She laughed at her own confusion and just pasted the mic to the next person. She pulled the strap of her green tank back up and pulled the bottom of the white and gray striped off the shoulder she had over it back down. Her jean shorts with cut and frayed, the legs stopping above what wouldn't be school appropriate if it was an actual school day. Her pastel pink, same color as her hair, Supras were unlaced and looked like they had never seen a day out of the box. She pursed her red lips and chewed on them as she redid her fishtail braid.

Wanting to get it over with, the blonde girl grabbed the mic and waved at the auditorium of teens again. "Hi, I'm Ino Yamanaka. My parents collectively own Yamanaka Pharmaceuticals while Mama, or as some of you girls may know her as Ayaka Yamanaka-sama, also runs her own magazine that is doing quite well. If you're on some form of medicine or have ever redecorated from an idea you saw then you've been in contact with something my family has made. Also, I was also named heir to my families company almost a year ago. ...I really have nothing else to say so I guess I'll pass." She stepped to the side after handing it over, her blonde and still purple hair swaying lightly behind her in its high ponytail. She had on a tie-dye purple halter maxi dress that was high in the front and low in the back and white wedges that crisscrossed halfway up her calf. For spending so much time on her makeup it wasn't that much; just foundation, concealer, a light amount of black eyeliner, a little white eyeshadow on the edges, flesh colored lipstick and a little blush. Not that much to cause them to be over twenty minutes late.

The petite girl with the lavender eyes stepped forward and smiled. "Yo, my names Hinata Hyūga. My family runs Hyūga Corp, the chain of worldwide Lasik eye surgery centers and we also sell popular eyewear for, actually, anything you can think of. I can point out about ten of our products among you guys from a quick glance of people I can see. I'm the co-heir; which means that I will operate the company alongside my brother, Neji. If you hadn't figured out that he was my brother by now then wow, how did you get to be a senior in high school? Um… you guys still have thirty minutes until happy hour's over." She sipped her Ocean water slush and smiled at glaring amber eyes. She had on a teal tank top and a black sleeveless jean jacket, black sweats that were pulled up to her knees and white sneakers. She had put her hair up in a messy bun atop her head, her bangs were out long with stray strands of indigo hair.

Twirling a lanyard with keys and a few other knickknacks on it brunette eyes scanned the audience as she spoke. "Hiya, names Tenten Tsurugi. My family's in the metal and weapons business, Tsurugi Metals. We make stuff from machinery to pens; but we pretty much mostly supply to people like Uzumaki Inc. and Shi-Tech. I am the only heir to my family's corporation; have been for a good five or six years now." She stopped twirling her keys and turned to the awaiting principal. "In all respect Tsunade-sama, are we done now? We kinda got somewhere to be." The brunette was wearing a faded sleeveless green shirt with was ripped horizontally multiple times across the back and said 'Bite me' in bronze letters on the front. Her acid-washed jeans had rips on the knees, horribly frayed at the bottom, and black stains on the thighs. Her gladiator sandals were white and just a little worn. Brown eyes looked at both of her braided ponytails, inspecting to see if the hair tie at the ends had loosened or worst fallen off.

The secretly fifty-four year old woman refrained from snatching the microphone from the girl thirty-six years her junior. But she did smack her upside her head. "Thank you girls, so much for that _wonderful_ introduction. I want you students to treat these girls with the upmost respect and like they're ordinary young adults like you all. They're a lot more sensible and level-headed than certain wealthy teens that are in your class. I wouldn't mind naming them but I wanna leave as much as you all do. In last remarks: details about prom and powderpuff will be delivered to you all once we finalize things. With that said I don't wanna see any of your faces again if possible so get the hell outta my school!" She then promptly turned off the microphone, placed it on the podium on the side and left out the back. Nobody wasted anymore time; the auditorium was cleared in a matter of minutes.

The girls left out the back instead of following everyone else. Going out this door led them to waiting area for people that would come to see a play or something else that the school was hosting. Automatically to the right were a set of glass double doors that led outside. "Should we go out those doors or go around to the ones we came in?" Sakura pointed to the other direction where voices could be heard. "We have the option to walk around in the heat or go through a sea of people. Pick your poison."

Tenten looked both directions, thinking it over. "Well… we didn't park necessarily in the front. It's probably only a minute walk to get there. But it's like 102 degrees out there. But then again, we'd still be walking by people outside too."

"Fine. I'll pick. Eeny-meeny-miny-let's go." Ino walked away, going towards the doors and away from the crowd of noisy teens. The girls followed her and shielded their eyes when they were out the door. Once they had walked around the corner of the building they saw their car and also the very people they had been trying to avoid. As soon as they were in sight they heard someone say 'there they are!' and chaos almost happened. "Oh shit! Run!" Shoes slapping the pavement they darted to the car and just barely got in before they were surrounded.

Tenten started her Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren Roadster, that she had modified to a five-seater as per request, and blew the horn so they would move. "Get the fuck away from my car! If you leave fingerprints you better hope I don't track you down!" She then put her pedal to the metal and barely missed hitting someone.

* * *

"Shikamaru! Stop daydreaming or you're gonna get left behind!" The boy looked off in the distance one last time then turned to the girl on his arm. Smirking up at him she tugged on the arm she had looped hers around and led him after the others. "I just got back in town this morning and you're already ignoring me. Bored you already?"

He returned her smirk and walked just a little faster to catch up with his friends. "Been troublesome? Yes. Boring? No. I'm just thinking about later." She didn't respond but laughed and made him move faster. They walked through the doors to find the others waiting for them.

"Geez! Can you be any slower?"

"What were you doing? Whistling Dixie?!"

"Or were you too busy sucking face to walk?"

The three laughed at their friend as she turned red from anger. "Shut up! We're here now so what does it matter?!" She stormed off, Shikamaru following her slowly. Sasuke seemed to be too focused on not caring, Naruto laughed at the scene, and Neji just shook his head; all three strolled leisurely after the girl, their own girls latched onto their arm or hand.

Karin Hebi, Kin Tsuchi, Tayuya Hebi, and Ami Watanabe. Nothing was really special about them, in comparison to the boys they gave their utter devotion to. Their families each had a good amount of money themselves but mostly from medium sized business chains within the country. But this didn't stop them from acting high and mighty and just like they were more important than the rest of their peers. In a way, they were though. Tayuya was the only girl Shikamaru had ever spent a long amount of time with before he outright called her troublesome and a bother and meant it. Her twin, Karin, was the only girl that could keep up with Sasuke and his always changing attitude. Ami was the only girl that could withstand Neji's cavalier attitude without blushing immediately. Kin was the only girl that kept Naruto entertained and practically sedated. The guys' personal and collective fan clubs both respected them and hated them. No one had ever stayed by their sides longer than they had. The four girls had been friends since childhood, met the boys in middle school, and started their open relationship with them once they entered high school. To them, it didn't matter if their guy spent time with another girl, he belonged to her and only her at the end of the day.

"Had any fun last night Sasuke-kun?" Karin flicked a lock of her red hair behind her head as she looked in the windows of the shops they passed. She smiled when she heard and felt the dark haired boy chuckle at her question. He didn't give her answer, but opted to pull her closer to him, because he knew that she knew that he did have some fun for the most part.

Ami scoured her brown eyes at the people that walked past them. "I don't understand why people have to stare so hard! Like, we've come here for years now! They act they've never seen celebrities before." She was tore away from scrutinizing people by Neji squeezing her hand. Her expression quickly changed to one of a sweetheart when she looked up at him. He sighed and smiled at her as he shook his head.

"Don't worry about them. We're together right now, so why not just focus on me?" His smirk made her expression change again, now smiling seductively at him.

"So which store you wanna go in Kin-chan?" Naruto looked down at the girl he had around the waist. She was chewing her gum and blowing bubbles absentmindedly, a bored look on her face.

"I don't particularly care; none of my favorite stores have restocked any new items that I know of. But the twins were saying that there was a new store that opened up recently so they wanted to check it out."

"New store…? Oh yeah, that's right! It's probably gramps new store! He was saying he was opening a new location here."

Kin popped a large bubble then looked up at him in confusion. "Gramps? Your grandfather opened a store in the mall?" She scoffed as she looked ahead again, watching her salmon haired friend looking around. "Why would Karin and Tayuya wanna go to an old people's store?"

The blond laughed loudly, unintentionally gaining the attention of everyone around him. "No, no. He's not my grandpa. I just call him that 'cause it feels like he is. He's my really godfather." He chuckled lowly and nervously at his next statement, causing black eyes to look at him even more confused. "And he doesn't sell old people stuff… per se. He sells nice stuff; just… it's an interesting situation."

Tayuya smiled as she found what she had been looking for. "Found it. It actually looks up to par; what do think Ka-" She turned and saw that the person she was about to question and others were three shop lengths away and still walking rather slowly. Brown eyes narrowed into a glare, "Seriously?! And you guys were talking about me being slow?! I'd expect this from Shikamaru but really? Really? Move your asses!"

The mall they had gone to was the biggest one in the city. Over two hundred and fifty stores, three floors, a food court with twenty-five eateries, movie theater, ice skating rink, and a large carousel. The particular store that the girls had been looking for, and found, was titled Paradise. The window mannequins wore both male and female clothing, in the latest styles and fashion. From the outside you could see that shoes and shirts and pants and accessories and gender and other things were sectioned off from each other. The store spanned two store lengths and still had the 'Grand Opening' sign spread largely across it.

Sasuke scoffed and glared back at the yelling girl. "So why hasn't she gone to anger management yet?" Karin laughed at him and started telling him some story that all he caught was something about failed attempts. He didn't care enough to continue listening to her; he had other things on his mind. Mostly another person. His head had been somewhat plagued by the pink haired girl since last night, he couldn't get her face from coming to the front of his thoughts at random times. And she only seemed to come up at times when he thought of something irritating, and being friends with the dobe, that happened a lot. Her sarcastic remarks and nature really ticked him off and made him himself become irritated when remembering it. He hated when someone patronized him, talking down to him like he was a child. Like his brother did. A connection was made in his head at the thought. _That's what it is. She acts just like Itachi! Always acting like everything's a game, or that everything is a joke. Like earlier._ Sakura Haruno. Once he heard her name, and her annoying speech following, his brain instantly registered the last name. He knew of Haruno Medical, of course he did. His mother was best friends with Mrs. Haruno, which also meant that his father was good friends with Mr. Haruno. It was a friendship that went beyond just the business world; they had been friends even before Itachi was born. It was also the only hospital he trusted and subsequently the only one he went to. He knew they had children, a son he found insufferable and had heard Kizashi-san mention his 'beautiful, charming little angel' daughter once or twice but hadn't had much of an interest to look into her. Having seen her now he would say she could get some private time with him but that was all, _some_. She was still annoying. "Hello! Can I help you with anything?" _There it goes again! Now her voice is gonna be on repeat and making up sentences! _

"No, I'm good. Ah! But can you tell me, how long have you all been open?" Hearing Karin's voice, and wondering why she was answering his delusions, brought him back to what was happening around him. They had walked into the store and had been in there for a minute or two now judging by how deep in they were. There were some pretty nice clothes in his opinion but what caught his attention was the side view of a fair-skinned, green-eyed, pink haired girl's face. She was unloading a box of clothes and putting them on a rack. She had her back turned now and was bent over picking up another article of clothing. She was in the position long enough for him to give her a point for a nice rear end before she got up and turned to his red headed companion while doing her work.

"We actually opened just this week. We opened up shop four days ago on Monday." Sakura hung the shirt up on its hanger and went back for another one.

Karin gave an indifferent response and face to the information and went back to looking at the shirts in front of her. She picked out a shirt that was a white crop top that was a little see-through and had _xoxo_ written largely across it in black. She held it up to herself then turned to the dark haired boy. "What do you think Sasuke-kun?" He looked at her face then at the shirt and she could tell what he was thinking about when he suddenly smirked and nodded his approval. With a knowing smile on her face she put the hanger in her hand then turned when she heard the same employee from earlier speak up.

"Sasuke? Sasuke Uchiha?" Her red hair whipped as she turned to look at the girl she hadn't even looked at earlier. She was staring at the boy next to her, staring at her man. Her face looked like she hadn't expected him to be there. "What are you doing here Uchiha?"

The boy scoffed in disgust at her tone. " I can be wherever I want, _Haruno_."

A thin eyebrow raised. "Haruno? I have a first name, you know it now… even though you should've know it."

"I don't keep track of annoying little girls. And I'll stick with Haruno."

Karin watched the exchange, not knowing what was going on. She had already recognized the girl as one of the girls that had been introduced at the assembly earlier; not that she had been paying attention. She had heard of the rumor of her and her friends being at the hangout last night and didn't bother reading into it. But seeing as what was happening right now between her and her boyfriend maybe she needed to. She interrupted their back and forth banter that was getting a little too personal to her. "Excuse me, who are you?"

Sakura's green eyes widened at the question. "Um, Sakura Haruno, as you just heard. I work here."

"No. I mean, who are you to my boyfriend?"

Green eyes stared long and hard at the girl. Then she started laughing and went back to placing clothes on the rack. "Oh gosh, I have no time for this. Hahaha! Jiraiya would punish me if I didn't finish this soon." She stopped talking when she felt an arm on her shoulder. Turning she saw the red haired girl with one side shorter and choppier than the other glaring at her. She looked from hand to face twice. "Um excuse _me_. Get your hand off me before I make you."

Karin stood eye to eye with the girl, only a foot apart. "I said, _who are you to my boyfriend?_ Are you going to answer me or are you going to answer me?"

Sasuke watched from the side, not seeing a reason to bud in. He wanted to see how the girl would handle Karin's aggressiveness. He saw as Sakura looked at him and then looked back at the girl seeing as he wasn't doing anything to stop her. Sakura grinned mockingly at the girl. "Sweetheart, I am _nothing_ to your little _boyfriend_ as you call him. But tell me, why do you refer to him as your boyfriend? From what I can tell with how far he had his tongue down some other girls mouth last night he doesn't particularly see you as his girlfriend. Oh, or did you not know about that?"

Karin smirked viciously at her question and took her hand off the other, to which the pink haired girl wiped off where her hand had been as if it would leave a stain. She walked back over to the watching boy and wrapped herself around his arm. "Oh, I know. I knew about it before it even happened, because I know how Sasuke-kun is. He gets to play while I'm away… and then gets the best when I come back. I see nothing wrong with this relationship." She pressed her chest into his side, getting a disgusted look from the girl. A look she mistook for jealousy. "And I know there are… _others_ who wish they could be this close to him but oh well. They can just _get lost_." She smiled at the now glaring female.

"Ugh, I really don't have time for these children." Sakura picked up the almost empty box and walked away towards the back of the store. "Jiraiya can get mad all he wants! I'll finish tomorrow!" They watched as the girl stormed off. Karin just shrugged and went back to shopping, asking Sasuke's opinion every now and then. Fifteen minutes later she went to the register with a sizeable amount of clothes on her arm. Once there she saw that her friends were waiting there too, Ami and Tayuya already checked out. "So what did you guys think of the new store? Besides some rude employees, I like it."

Ami nodded as she inspected her nails, her bags in Neji's hands. "Yeah, I agree. I could do without that crude brunette but they have nice clothes here."

Kin shrugged and looked around as the blonde behind the register scanned her items. She noticed a fuchsia colored curtain on the far side of the store that covered a doorway with a sign in front of it that she couldn't read. Pointing towards it she turned back to the girl. "Say, what's that curtain for?"

Ino didn't even look up from her work, already knowing what she was talking about. Bored, she responded and stuffed all the clothes in a bag. "That's to the adult section of the store. You have to be eighteen to go in there if you don't work there."

Black eyebrows raised. "There's seriously something like that in this store? What kind of person runs this store?"

Naruto answered her as Ino didn't seem to be going to and only told her total and asked her debit or credit. "Well I told you it was an interesting situation. He writes those books that Kakashi-sensei reads…" he trailed off in another nervous laugh.

All four girls' faces scrunched up in digust. "Those Icha Icha books?! Oh my god, _he_ runs this store?! What the fuck?!" Naruto only nodded sheepishly at them, somewhat ashamed of his godfather. They said nothing else about what was behind the closed curtain. Once Kin was done Karin laid her stuff on the counter for Ino to scan. Halfway through Sakura popped her head out the back and Tenten walked out from the curtained off section at the same time.

"Hurry up Pig! We gotta close up soon!" Sakura went back in the back and stuff being moved around could be heard. Tenten came to stand next to her blonde friend, putting stuff that had been misplaced back where it was meant to go.

Tayuya looked at her phone, finding what she said odd. "What do you mean close? It's only three thirty."

Tenten sighed loudly and frustratedly, already feeling done with dealing with these girls. "Well as you can see, our boss and this stores owner isn't here. We obviously can't run a shop if he isn't here."

Asymmetrical dark purple fell over her shoulder as Ami turned to look at the brunette. "Look, I'm sick and tired of you already, so don't get snippy with us if we ask a simple question. Plus, the customer's always right, right?" The smile she put on her face made the pigtailed girl's blood boil, she could tell. "Now, I'm sure one of you is barely competent enough to be the manager; you can run the store with just that."

Ino glared icy blue eyes toward the girl as she handed Karin her card back. "The old perv isn't here. We're closing. Now, if you would please, we have somewhere else to be in an hour. Thank you and come again, Paradise will be waiting. But that last part is something we are required to say, you don't have to come again." She closed the cash register and was about to efficiently _shove_ them out when the two others came from out the back, all their stuff on their arms.

"Ino, I told you we gotta close up!"

"I'm trying! These bitches are a handful!" She threw up her hands and went to grab her stuff from Hinata.

"Who the fuck are you calling bitches?! Do you want to fired?!" Kin growled out at the girl that was ignoring her now.

Hinata pressed her hand to her head, wondering why this was happening now. "Look, just leave and go shop somewhere else, we're closed. There's no way you can get us fired; how many times do we have to tell you our boss isn't here and he wouldn't do it anyway." She followed as her friends started to the door, keys in hand. The four girls and guys had no choice but to follow them.

"Where do you have to be in such a hurry? And where's gramps?"

She looked back at the blonde and promptly rolled her eyes. "He's been at some sort of convention giving weird pervert speeches since Tuesday. He's supposed to be back by tomorrow. We were told to close early today and get everything out for the weekend rush." When he continued to stare at her she reluctantly answered his other question. "Well we gotta meet with some people by a certain time or we're gonna be in trouble."

"People? Who?"

She was getting tired of the ramen fanatic's constant questioning and endless curiosity. "If you must know… our mothers. Specifically Sasuke's, your's, my and Neji's, and Tenten's."

There was a long silence, one that mirrored the same silence from last night. The only sound was the metal chain gate coming down and the sound of keys jingling as Sakura locked up the store.

"Our mothers are here?! Like, in town?! Now?!"

Sakura shook her head. "Yes, Captain Obvious. How do you think we were gonna report to them like we said yesterday? They may be billionaires but that doesn't mean that they necessarily know how to work Skype."

"Where are they now?" Shikamaru asked, looking actually worried even though his mother wasn't one of the ones in town. Those four could still go back and tell his whatever was told to them.

"The family mansion. They've been there for a few days now, since Wednesday."

All four guys turned to each other, knowing what had to be done in this situation. They each turned to the girl near them, all with the same expression.

"Ami, I'm so sorry that it has to be this way but… could you possibly continue on without me here? Something urgent has come up."

"I'm so sorry Kin-chan! But I gotta go!"

"Hn, gotta go. See you later though?"

"Even though this is troublesome to have just gotten here and then have to leave it'd be even more troublesome if I didn't."

Yellow, indigo, brown and pink bobbed away, not wanting to hear the piercing screams that were sure to follow in less than half a minute. Not a heartbeat later, black, yellow, brown, and black were hot behind them. They pushed past crowds of shoppers, getting aggravated shouts and bewildered stares. All eight turned the corner, heading towards the parking lot at a reasonably fast pace that didn't look like they were running. As soon as the automatic sliding doors opened four screams that resembled the shouts of drowning piglets. They didn't turn back once.

Ino let her hair out and slid the hair tie around her wrist. Shaking her hair, running her hand through it and combing it to one side she looked at the boy with the pineapple shaped hair. "Isn't it kinda rude to leave them here without a ride? I mean, they are your girlfriends."

He just snorted, hands in his pockets. "They came in their own car. We just decided to come with them because it makes it easier for later."

"Oh ew; I do not need to even hear about whatever you man whores do at night. Last night was enough thank you very much!"

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders indifferently, not concerned with how she saw or thought of his choices. He was about to say something else when he noticed something: she was keeping up with him. Now, he knew he had long legs and even though he didn't walk all the fast most of the time he still got to places fast. He was always reminded by Tayuya to slow down or at least take smaller steps. He didn't have this problem with his best friends, though he didn't call them this outright, of course because they were all around the same six foot height more or less. But here was this blonde, keeping up with him; and in heels. He lowered his brown eyes to look at her legs. Yup, ballerina looking with three inches of wood as the heel. His eyes traveled upwards, was blocked by the fabric of her dress, then stopped at her hips that he could see moving slightly back and forth as she walked. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at this. Comparing her torso to her legs she was evenly proportioned between them but, looking from ankle to hip, he could tell that her legs were a few inches longer. Eyeballing, he could guess that she was just shy of 5'7". _She just has really good balance, skill in wearing those damn things, and has long legs. But how is she able to keep up when Tayuya's only two inches shorter than her?_ Shikamaru made an unsurprised 'hmph' noise as it clicked. _Tayuya's just lazy and hates overworking as much as I do._

He felt a knocking on his head. He turned to glare at the person that hit him but saw it was the girl that had been walking next to him. "Uh, yeah hey. We're here. Maybe if you stopped looking at my legs long enough you would have known that already." Sure enough, they were at Neji's Corvette, still clean and nice looking from the night before.

"Maybe if you didn't hit me and cause brain damage I would have been able to stop." He moved past her, going around to the passenger side to slide into the back seat next to Sasuke. "How about you go hop in your friend's McLaren and keep your troublesome self out of my hair, Boar?"

Ino bristled at his comment, blushing from anger and embarrassment at the meaning of her name. She had resigned herself a very long time ago that only Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten could make fun of her name. She spun around and stomped towards the silver car. "Tenten! Get in the fucking car! We're fucking teaching these little boys a lesson!"

Pigtails bouncing, Tenten grinned brightly. Once they were all in she happily started her car, pulled up in front of the guys car and revved the engine. With a wink and challenging smirk she pulled off, leaving skid marks on the pavement. "This girl must be insane if you she thinks she can beat me." Neji pulled out after her not a second later. He caught up with her at the stop sign that made them yield to the oncoming traffic. Brown eyes widened in astonishment as she watched him go around her in the wrong lane and turn into traffic without stopping. Growling, she sped after him. Luckily for pasting pedestrians and other drivers there wasn't much traffic that day and the lights they were passing through were turning green quickly. Konoha PD weren't concerned with their quotas today, as it was still the middle of the month, and they later learned that there was a robbery on the other side of town at the same time. They knew it was wrong, but they thanked the robber anyway.

Tenten turned the wheel one handedly, using the other hand to flip the long haired boy the bird as she pasted him. They were driving on a stretch of road that leads to the more expensive and larger houses in the city. Both cars were now driving side by side on the two way road, trying to get to the gate that would only fit one at a time. With the finish line in sight each tried to get ahead; Neji trying to pull ahead so the girl next to him wouldn't be able to pull in front of him. But he didn't know how crazy she was. Smiling and laughing maniacally brown eyes glanced over at the black car then jerked the wheel towards it. Lavender tinged pearl eyes widened as he dropped his foot on the brake hard, surprised by the screaming coming from the convertible and scared of his car getting damaged. As she expected, the sudden stop made enough room for her to get over and in front of him. She took the opportunity and by the time the boy could assess what happened the insane girl was pulled up at the gate. The guard in the booth stared at her, looking between the two cars wide-eyed. Brown eyes danced with ecstasy as she handed him her gate key. "I'm here to visit someone, and I'm a resident as well."

The guy took the card from her hesitantly and slid it through a machine. Her picture as well as basic residency information and also the other girls' pictures appeared on the screen. The gates metal chains rubbed against each other as it moved back. He handed the card back to her and gestured to the car behind them. "And what about them? Guests?"

She blinked her eyes then started laughing. "Oh! Oh my gosh! That's too funny!" Wiping her eyes of tears that wanted to come out she took her card back. "Yes, yes they are. They may try to convince you that they live here but don't listen to them. Also, make sure they keep the guest pass." She pulled off then and through the gate. Her laugher increased as she heard a loud yell of 'I LIVE HERE GOD DAMNIT!' and enraged yelling after.

The community, Fire Spirit, was large and went a fair amount of distance into the woods. In the beginning of the subdivision houses were close to each other like the other residences in the other neighborhoods but the further back they went the more acreage and more space between you got. Houses made with brick, stone, pillars, arches, and a few with all of it. Yards with perfectly tailored grass, large trees that went uncut grew tall, imported plants circled and covered with gravel and stone and wood chips. Large, towering windows, two, three, four car garages, big, ornate or grand, wooden doors. Finally, they pulled up to a grand wrought iron gate, stone walls on either side. She punched in the code and a second later they opened. Driving down the curved driveway and past a posh lawn they pulled up in front of a white stone and gray brick mansion. Its dark oak doors stood tall and fitted with frosted glass in and around it. A bay window sat to the side of it, the curtains closed. They parked both cars off to the side, not bothering to drive around back to the five car garage. Once out the car Neji stormed up to the brunette.

"What the fuck were you doing back there? You could have killed all of us at the speed we were going! Not to mention damage my car! I swear, if you weren't a girl I would punch you square in the face!" They stared surprised at him, not expecting him to blow up like that. Neji? Yelling and acting aggressive towards a girl?

Tenten only waved him off and walked away. "Whatever. I would roundhouse you to the face if you even tried." She was abruptly spun around, a heated glare aimed at the center of her face. She glared back and grabbed his shirt's collar. "Oh, so you want me to kick you?!"

He growled low at her threat. "I'd like to see you try."

"Egging me on?! Let's see where that gets you, you pansy! And the girls think you're a gentleman?! Puh-_lease_!"

A window swinging open was heard. Every one of them jerked their heads over to bay window. Now seeing that the curtains were pushed back.

"Oh, don't stop 'cause we're here, yeah."

"I put my money on the girly boy. He looks like he can mother fucking fight!"

* * *

**Notes: I tried to use 100% canon characters (even though they might be OOC a little) when rewriting this story so all of them are actual characters expect for the funny guy in the beginning and I had to make up last names for Karin, Tayuya, and Ami. Also, I got the name Fire Spirit from the term Will of Fire.**

**So whether you guys like it, love it, hate it, or whatever; tell me your thoughts in a review!**

**-Tay**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Wait! Why would you bet on him and not me?! You know I can fight!" Tenten screeched at the person that had spoken last. "I've beat you at arm wrestling five times!"

The person scoffed. "Out of twenty fucking times. Honestly, you suck Tenten-_chan_."

"Oh really? Then how about you get your ass out here instead?!" She had long since let go of the Hyuga boy. Before the next fight could happen the front door opened, a woman standing there. Everyone turned white and stood frozen despite the heated glare they were all getting.

"When I ask kids that pretty much feel like my daughters to come and speak to me I expect them to come nicely, ya know?" Blue eyes closed as she gave them a full face smile, one that looked anything but happy. "But when not even my own son or his friends, that are like my own sons too, come see me? It's like a knife through my heart, ya know?"

They all swallowed hard. They had angered one of the few people you were _not meant to anger._ The Red-Hot Habanero.

Naruto gave his mother a small laugh and scratched the back of his head. "Mom! I didn't know you were in town! You never called me. Last time we talked you were in Los Angeles."

"That was back in May, Naruto-baka!" Kushina placed her hands on her hips and straightened her back. Her long red hair cascaded down her back, stopping below her rear. Her simple long teal dress matched her sapphire eyes perfectly and complimented her fair skin tone. If she had been smiling it would have been contagious and they would too have large grins on their face, much like the same effect her son has. But unfortunately she wasn't. "Now get your behinds in here immediately!

All eight teens fast walked into the house, passing by her with lowered heads. The house was as grand as it was on the outside. Long wooden hallways, nice shag carpeting that wouldn't get stained easily, some of the best furniture money could offer. A mansion with five master bedrooms, one guest room, two studies, master living room, fully equipped kitchen, large dining room, two media rooms and large pool with the perfect patio to grill on out back. It was the perfect house that could house two families at one time if need be; and that's exactly what it was used for. This house was used by all seven families if they had business in the city for a few days. Of course the only ones that used it were the adults since their children had their own houses in the neighborhood and not all seven couples had ever stayed at one time. As of now only four women, and other guests, were currently using the household. The eight teens followed the woman past the entryway, down the left corridor and into the large living area. The matching beige couch, loveseat, and chaise were occupied by two other women you should not upset.

Mikoto Uchiha and Hana Hyuga. They both sat around the space laughing at something that had been on TV only to stop at the company they had been expecting for a while now. The long black haired woman that lay across the sofa looked up at her son and frowned at him. Sasuke averted his eyes, pretending not to have noticed her foul mood towards him. The woman with long eggplant colored hair sat on the chaise, a bowl of grapes in her hand. Neji bowed slightly at his biological aunt and adopted mother when she looked towards him. She frowned too at the gesture and waved them all in. "I don't understand you sometimes, 'Ji-chan. You don't have to bow every time you see me!"

They all moved in and sat on open spaces that were made. Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, and Naruto were forced to sit next to their mothers, something the males didn't particularly want. Mikoto ran her fingers through her son's hair. "Sasuke-chan! Didn't I tell you that you have to keep your hair healthy or it's gonna get split ends?! Ugh, you know how I hate split ends!"

"Oh please Mikoto. You're not that superficial!" Kushina picked up the cup of tea she had left cooling off. "Just send him to the salon like we always do. We all know our sons need it, ya know."

The girls stifled a laugh at the new information while the guys blushed from embarrassment. Hinata looked at her own mother's hair. "Mommy, did you dye your hair again? Didn't you dye it just four months ago?"

Hana sighed at the question, putting her snack down. "Yes, unfortunately. I started seeing some gray again a few weeks ago. But don't think it's because I'm getting old! It's just stress from dealing with your sister."

"How is Hanabi? Still causing trouble over at her little special school?" Hinata winced as she was hit on the head by her mother. "What?!"

"It's not a special school! And she isn't causing trouble per se. Just… demonstrating her imagination on the staff and other students."

Neji grabbed a few of the round fruit out the bowl and placed them in his mouth. "So she's causing a ruckus in a 'creative' way." Everyone could see the air quotation marks without him having to do it.

"Special school?"

Before Naruto could finish his thought Hinata cut him off. "She goes to a magnet school in New York. She's studying dance and art there."

"Oh."

Tenten looked around from her position on the end of the sofa. An open magazine on the table caught her attention. Flipping it over and seeing that it was Cosmopolitan confirmed what she already knew but was doubting. The brown haired girl turned to Uchiha matron, "Where's my mom? Her magazine is still here."

"Oh, that's a good question. She went into the kitchen to get some more snacks twenty minutes ago and hasn't been back yet." The three early and mid-forty year old women looked at each other all thinking the same. "You don't think she…? I mean, she's only getting snacks."

Hana looked at the door and tilted her head a little, listening. "I don't hear any alarms so she must be okay."

"Come on ladies, it only happened two times here." Kushina waved it off and twirled her hair. "It's been months since she's done that."

Tenten's chocolate colored eyes widened. She abruptly stood, "Uh, yeah! That means it's just in time for it to happen again!" As soon as she took a step an echoing call was heard from the hallway.

"Hey, is Jersey Shore still on?!" Soon after the sentence was heard a woman with wavy copper hair that reached her chest walked in, a bowl with popcorn and another with chips and dip in it in her arms. She immediately stopped, her hazel eyes took in the new arrivals and she grinned at the girl standing. "Tenten-chan! About time you got here! I've been waiting all day." She hurriedly placed the bowls on the table and hugged the girl tightly. She wore a simple long-sleeved jean jacket, a tan colored halter babydoll shirt with an olive pattern on the bottom, straight legged jeans and tan/golden Sperry's.

Hana laughed at her longtime friend. "No, it went off just a minute ago. You missed Sammy pull out Jenny's extensions."

"Aww, that's my favorite part! Damn, my favorite episode and I miss it." Mayu Tsurugi collapsed on the couch in a huff. "Well at least we can start the movie now." Tenten smiled at her mom and sat back down next to her, efficiently causing Sasuke to scoot closer to his mom. Mayu noticed her magazine closed and looked at her daughter. "Did you close my magazine Dragon?! I don't even remember what page I was on!"

Offended that she would assume that, even though she did, Tenten looked at her and gasped. "Why do you think I would do such a thing, mom?!"

She was given a blank stare. "Are you kidding me? You know I know that you hate Cosmo. You even threw it in the fireplace once- and yes I knew that was you!"

The girl pouted. "It's not my fault they give bad advice and the worst cooking ideas. It needs to be burned."

"Their advice is hilarious! And their recipes aren't that bad."

"Oh that's right you just can't cook…"

"What did you mumble?!"

The two went back and forth. All the females shook their heads and laughed at the exchange. The males however were staring, hard. They had never seen the matron of Tsurugi Metals before, expect for when they were younger and didn't remember the meeting clearly. They watched the woman talk and how she acted; not believing what was in front of their eyes. They wanted to say something but had enough tact, even Naruto, not to say anything in the estrogen filled room.

Sakura tapped the red headed woman on her leg, getting her attention. "What movie are you guys gonna watch?"

"Date Night! None of us has seen it yet so since we were together we decided to watch it, ya know."

"Oh you're gonna love it! We saw it when it came out in theaters; had the whole theater cracking up."

Mikoto smiled at that. "Good! I hardly ever get time to spend with the girls so it's good to have a good laugh once in a while."

"Mom." Sasuke looked at his mother, shaking his head at the statement. He knew being around his father wasn't a bag of laughs most of the time but he didn't expect his mom to indirectly say it out loud.

"What?! It's not like I'm saying your father can't be fun! It's just he's been stressed out lately with all these little businesses trying to blame him for stuff he didn't do." She shook her head disapprovingly but then smiled at her next thought. "But he's just being nice and not exposing the dirty dealings the companies did to make their accusations."

"Fugaku? Nice? I don't believe it. Do you not remember the time he dumped spaghetti on my head in high school?" Hana stated, raising her eyebrow.

Mayu laughed at this. "I remember Kiyoshi telling me about that! Didn't he go to detention then leave like two minutes later?!"

"Yes! He didn't even serve the whole detention! Then, he had the nerve to have Hiashi apologize for him instead of coming himself!" Hana's face grew hot as she grew angry at the past. "And it wasn't even an apology! It was a freaking card and bottle that said 'This shampoo should get the sauce out.' It was the most cheapest ass shampoo ever. It didn't even say repeat!"

They all laughed at her story. No one really ever saw the thought to be high-strung corporate wives in such a relaxed manner. If anything, when out in the media's eye they always acted accordingly and politely. Only with their family and people they felt absolutely comfortable around did they act this way. The world didn't know that Hana Hyuga was a pranking master back in her youth and still pulled one over on her friends and family from time to time. No one knew that Mikoto Uchiha was the head disciplinarian when all the kids were growing up. That Mayu Tsurugi can't cook and has burned down four kitchens in the past three years. And who was to know that Kushina Uzumaki struck fear in the hearts of even her best friends' husbands, all of them. Their true nature was sometimes even wished to be kept to themselves.

"Hey, what happened to the other two?"

"Oh… well dang, we can't keep track of anyone today." Kushina sighed and placed her head in her hand. Then she just waved it in some direction she didn't really care to have exact. "They probably went back to the others."

All four girls lit up at this news. "The others are here?!"

All four guys stared at this news. "The others are here?"

"Yeah, they've been here all day yesterday and today. They're over on the east side of the house, in the upstairs gameroom."

The girls jumped up and moved for the exit. Not wanting to be left with their mothers the guys got up and went to follow them. Before they made it out the door they were called. "Don't think we forgot about why we called you here or that you boys didn't come see us." They all groaned. "You can go now." They hurriedly went down the hall and around the corner. Opting to go the front way instead of the back, they went back down the entry hall and then up the set of grand stairs. They turned right down the long hall, their footsteps echoing softly against the dark wooden floor. Passing two bedrooms and a bathroom they reached the room. The room's doors were closed but some noise was still heard.

"Don't do that! You'll put it in the wrong hole!"

They all looked at each other then made Shikamaru push the doors open. Ten heads turned to look at the now opened doors and who stood there. They were mostly greeted with smiles.

"Took you all long enough to get up here!"

The room was occupied by nine people not older than twenty five and one dog. The seven year old shiba inu-shepherd mix ran up to Naruto and started licking his hands. The blue eyed boy laughed and knelt to pet the dog, causing it lick him in the face. Every one of the college students looked on with a range from little interest to laughing. Most went back to what they were doing. Deidara and Hidan were playing a game pool, with money on the table. Kisame was watching, and also being a backseat player, while Kakuzu's eye was twitching as he eyed the large stack of money. Sasori and Itachi were playing Call of Duty: Black Ops on the projector. Konan, Yahiko, and Nagato were sitting on the couch behind them, eating and watching. Konan got up and walked over to the girls, giving each a hug.

"I haven't seen you guys in months. How have you been?" She smiled at all of them, the emotion reaching her gray eyes.

"Ah, you know. Living that thug life."

The older girl laughed at Tenten's remark. Then she nodded and gave an understanding face. "I know what you mean. Can't help it. Didn't chose the life, the life chose us." All five girls laughed then went to one of the older guys.

Ino walked up to the tall blond male. She looked over his shoulder and watched the shot he was about to make. "You're not gonna make it."

He looked at her out the corner of his eye then back at the table. "You don't know what you're talking about, yeah."

She rolled her blue eyes at him. She bent over and whispered something in his ear, causing him to smile along with her. He quickly changed position and struck the cue ball. Instead of hitting the orange ball directly on like he was gonna do at first, he bounced the cue off the side and hit it and cause a chain reaction. As the 5 ball went to the pocket it hit the 6 ball, causing the spinning green projectile to go rolling into the burgundy 7 ball. _Thunk! Thunk! Thunk!_ Deidara straightened and smiled victoriously at the stunned silver haired man across the table from him. "5, 6, 7. Check."

Hidan looked from him to the table then over to girl that was smiling just as happily. "You cheat! Ino-bitch helped you cheat! This is table must be fucking rigged and she knew it!"

Deidara's smile dropped to a frown as he placed his cue down. "Hey, hey! I told you about badmouthing my lil sister like that! Only I can do that, yeah!"

He was soundly hit on the back of his head. Ino shook her head at her brother. "I should've known you weren't defending me. I mean, of course my own worthless, good-for-nothing, dumbass brother, whose only three years older than me mind you, wouldn't thank me for reminding him of a simple skill that dad taught us."

"It's nice to see you too Princess, yeah."

She brushed off his sarcasm and genuinely smiled at him. He gave a small surprised yelp as she hugged him around his middle. "I missed you Dei-Dei-chan…"

"…It has been over a year huh? Missed you too Piglet." He hugged her back and petted her blonde head. He didn't even glare over at Hidan as he snickered and called him a sissy.

Sakura hefted herself over the couch, narrowly missing Nagato's head with her feet, and squished herself between Itachi and Sasori. Both men gave no sign of being disturbed and continued on with their game. After sitting there for a minute they reached their target and the game ended. "Thank you for waiting patiently for so long Sakura-chan."

"Oh it's no problem Itachi-kun! And it wasn't that long at all." Getting up, he gave her a small smile and walked off, most likely to bother his baby brother or get something to drink or eat. Green eyes moved back over to look at the red head to see him staring at him. She laughed nervously; she knew that look. "He-hehe, what's up Pinocchio?"

His eyebrow ticked at the name but he stayed calm. "Something wrong Saki-chan? You seem a little off…"

"Ah! It's nothing; just some girl ticked me off earlier. Nothing you have to worry about Puppy."

His eyebrow ticked again and this time he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Just as he was almost calm the smaller girl called him Puppy again. "My name is not Puppy! I'd rather not be called that but if you're going to at least say puppet! I don't understand why you have to shorten it!"

Sakura stared up at the twenty-one year old then smiled a full faced smile. "Because it's cuter! Come on nii-chan, I can't understand how you're so uptight when you're a Haruno."

Sasori let out a deep sigh and let his shoulders slump. "No, that's just you and Dad. I'm normal, that's why I take after mom."

"Dragon."

"Jaws."

Kisame and Tenten entered a stalemate, neither moving an inch. Kakuzu glanced between them, grabbed the money, and stepped back; not a second too late. _Tang!_ Both had grabbed a pool cue and were pushing each other back with theirs. Seeing as she was getting pushed back a centimeter Tenten jumped back and ran around the table in less than a second, planning to attack from behind. Having seen this strategy before, Kisame jumped back just as she pushed, causing her to lose balance. He took this opportunity and kicked her legs from underneath her. And promptly sat on her.

"Get off me you big piece of tuna! You got lucky this time! If I didn't lose my footing I would have-"

"Like you've ever beat me! Don't get delusional." He bellowed out a deep laugh, all of his sharp teeth showing.

"Like hell! I've beaten you plenty of times! You just don't remember something that's happened a year ago you old man!"

He stopped laughing and glared down at the girl beneath him. "I'm only twenty-four Squirt. That's nowhere near old."

"Oh, did Fishy-chan get his feelings hurt? Do you want mommy to come up and give you a hug to comfort you?" Tenten stopped kicking and smirked up at him.

"That's it! Elbow drop!" Kisame jumped off the brunette and went to drop his elbow on her back but met carpet. "_Bite of the Dragon!_" He could only give a shocked then pained cry as she managed to wrap her legs around his from the back, pull his head back with one arm around his neck and the other holding his left back. "Fuh-fuck! I give! I give! You win Dragon!"

She untangled herself and quickly moved away from him, in case he retaliated. "Yay! Told you I could beat you! Since I won I won't call mom and just let you take in the fact that you lost!"

Kisame closed his black eyes and rubbed his neck. "I don't even know how the fuck you got me in that inverted facelock with your size compared to mine. Damn, you're just like that crazy woman… what the fuck family did I get into?"

"The best one!"

Itachi shook his head at the two, used to it by now. "How they don't break each other's bones I don't know."

"Well even if they did, they could just get free plates and prosthetics."

The raven haired man turned to the small girl that had appeared next to him. He returned her smile and let her hug him. "Hello Hinata-hime. How have you been doing?"

"Good, still trying to get used to living here again. Although all the unpacking, both at home and at the store, has gotten me a little mellowed out and down. You?"

"Aa. Break has been good to me, a good amount of relaxing and work in combination." She let go and he promptly rubbed her head, messing her hair up even more so than it was. She frowned at this and just took the bun down and ruffled the long strands with her hands. He only chuckled low at this. "So how has the dancing been going?"

"…fine. I've stopped but I still keep my flexibility up." He stared at her for a second but bypassed her pause as her just concentrating on getting her hair in a more presentable appearance. Once happy she gave a small smile in satisfaction. "Oh, and you've been glared at since we got here 'tachi-kun."

Itachi chuckled whole-heartedly. "Yes, I know. It was to be expected." He then leaned forward, lowering himself to her height, and whispered in her ear. "Maybe if we ignore him he'll go away ne?" Hinata laughed loudly at this.

"Fuck you bastard. I can still hear you." Sasuke growled at his brother.

Itachi only sighed and looked at his brother. "Don't you know anything little brother? Mother and father were married when they conceived me, so I'm not a bastard."

Sasuke had never wanted to smack that smirk off his face so bad. He settled for flipping him the bird and promptly forgetting his existence the best he could. Everyone calmed down after this and went back to what they were doing. Hidan and Deidara finished their game, the former trying to copy the latter's move but only knocked the ball off the table, and let Tenten and Kisame play against each other. After popping in Need for Speed, Shikamaru and Sakura took the controllers and raced each other; Kakuzu, not being the ultimate social person, decided to place a bet on Shikamaru against Yahiko's on Sakura. Itachi went to get more food; when asked if he needed help he just said he would get a tray but Nagato insisted. Hinata was making paper flowers for Konan's hair while she played in the younger girl's indigo hair.

Naruto rubbed Tiny's stomach and watched everyone. His eyes landed on the Hyuga heiress and something felt strange to him. He tilted his head and squinted his eyes at the unaware girl. _Why do I feel like this is nostalgic? And why does Hinata look so familiar? Maybe it's because she's related to Neji…_ He stopped rubbing the dog and called out to her. She looked over to him, still occupied with the origami and with someone's hands in her hair. "Have we met before?"

Taken aback a little at the sudden question she didn't answer right away but nodded. "That was really sudden but yeah, don't you remember? It was like thirteen years ago when we were five."

Lightly pushing away the begging dog, he tried to remember. "Really? Only thing I'm picking out is meeting a big group of people at a barbeque."

"Yeah that was the time! All of us were there. Literally everyone in this room plus 'tachi-kun and Nagato-kun." She finished the flower and gave it to Konan. The twenty-four year old girl thanked her and finished playing with her hair by leaving it in a long side-swept braid. Hinata fully turned to him, "My mom told me that since they hadn't seen each in a while and hadn't seen us at all they decided to have a big cookout and pool party, here actually. And since the older boys were already well into elementary school they let them invite their friends, hence all nine of them."

Naruto brightened at this memory. "Oh yeah I remember that! I remember Nagato asking Mom if he could invite Konan-chan and aniki!"

"Aniki?" Both Hinata and Ino said at the same time. "I thought you were an only child."

"You guys didn't know?! Yes! Finally! I know something that you girls don't!" His yelling got everyone's attention. "You four had come to town, knowing everything about us and acting like you were above us but now there's something you don't know!" He grinned wide. "So this is what it feels like to have the upper-hand in intelligence. I like it. I like it a lot."

Tenten waved off his newfound confidence. "Calm your tits. We never acted like we were above you guys; we were just overwhelmed with our move and work and we really didn't wanna go over to your little STD playground. That's all."

His smile dropped into a pout and went back to petting Tiny. "Okay fine, whatever. But it's not an 'STD playground', we're not always doing that there… just most of the time."

"Sure. Whatever you say whore."

"Hey! We can't help what the girls want. You guys are so mean! Aniki! Tell them to stop being mean to me!"

All the girls, and everyone else, turned to the man he was looking at. Yahiko stayed in his relaxed position, ignoring him and not opening an eye. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Bullshit! Stop trying to act cool you poser!"

The orange head finally opened his blue eyes and pitched something at the boy. The remote control bounced off the wall, just missing the blond's head. "Who the fuck are you calling a poser?! You're the poser otouto! Always copying me!"

"Again, bullshit! You copy me!"

"Do you want me to punch you?! How can I copy you when I'm always either at college or at the gang's house?!"

They all watched the brothers fight, wondering if it was going to get physical. Sakura put down her controller, her and Shikamaru's game long forgotten. "Wow… I can see the resemblance and personality. They must be brothers."

"Wait, wait. How can they me brothers when I remember that time at the party we were told Naruto was an only child." Ino leaned over the back of the sofa, looking at anyone for the answer.

Sasuke grunted from his leaned position on the opposite wall from the still yelling boy. "Hn, he was. Nagato is his distant cousin but he stayed by the dobe's house a lot. When he brought Yahiko-baka to the party-"

"Who are you calling a baka, teme?!" Said boy interrupted him and raised his fist at him. Sasuke put his hands up in defense, having faced the twenty-four year olds wrath before. Finally he calmed down, but not without yelling at his little brother once last time. "Stop yelling you baka! Gosh, loud mouth. But chicken-ass is right, because of redhead I met my parents. I don't really care if you guys know so I'll tell you the story. Kisame and I were orphans but since we were at that really nice orphanage in town we were able to go to school, that's where we met the gang. To say the least, the other kids at the orphanage didn't particularly like us so when they guys asked us if wanted to go to their families' cookout we said yeah. It was so fucking fun to be honest, I personally loved it. When Kushina-kaa-chan and Mayu-kaa-san found out we didn't have families of our own they immediately adopted us. Best fucking day of our life. Well… if you count getting an annoying little brother it wasn't that great."

Naruto pouted a little then laughed. "You love me nii-chan, stop lying! You fit in too well to hate me!" Yahiko let that pass, ignoring it because it was true.

"Dang, and I thought Fish-chan had just been picked up out of the ocean." _Thunk!_ "You cheater! I wasn't paying attention! Doesn't count!"

Itachi and Nagato came walking in then, carrying two trays of food. Everyone cheered, happy to see food. Their still raging metabolism making them ever hungry. Nagato turned his silver eyes to the brunette girl. "Tenten-chan, your mom told us to tell you not to beat up Neji unless Hana-san says so."

"Kushina-chan told her about that?! Damnit!"

The older boy smiled at her. "Well Hana-san said you could so it's not that much of a loss."

Neji looked up at this, eyes a little wide. "Kaa-sama gave her the okay to hit me? Why?"

"Maybe because you call her 'kaa-sama'? You know she hates when you do that." Hinata pointed out, picking up a slice of pineapple.

Hidan then pointed his already bitten chicken wing at both Kisame and his sister. "The bigger fucking question is that your mom is fucking hot!"

Kisame pinched the bridge of his nose. "You say that every time she's brought up. And that wasn't even a question idiot!"

"No but really! Your mom is sexy looking though! I thought she was your sister at first!"

"Dobe, shut up. They can still hear us if you shout."

"You shut up teme! You thought the same thing."

"Would your dad mind if tapped that ass?"

"Hidan shut the fuck up!" The girl blew up, not wanting to hear anymore. "How about you fucking drop it hmm?! Both my dad _and_ mom, not to mention me too, would beat your ass if you even attempted to put a move on her. So just motherfucking drop it." They stared at the seething girl, not saying a thing. They watched as she picked up a bottle of water they had brought up and a bag of chips. Brushing it off everyone returned to what they were doing. Neji looked at the girl, eating his own bag of chips. _I too think that her mom is good looking but since it looks to be taboo I guess I can't bring it up again… or I could use it to piss her off if she pisses me off_. He smirked around his Arizona Tea can, thinking of ways to get her back from earlier.

They hung out for another two hours then decided that it was time to go. The girls still had to get the last of their boxes unpacked and get ready for work the next day. The boys had claimed they had something to do but they all knew it was most likely people to do. The Akatsuki were leaving in the morning back to college, Rain University, and make sure all their stuff was still back at their house there and not stolen. Not that someone could or would; they had the best security courtesy of Namikaze Inc. and everyone at RU somewhat feared and respected them. The girls left first, after telling the mother's the clean version of the report on the boys' doings, and drove off before the boys remembered the guest pass they were given. When the boys did leave Neji got angry again at the pass and vowed he would return it to them if he ever found out where they lived.

* * *

Naruto sat in his room, throwing a ball in the air as he watched TV. He sighed heavily at his predicament. "How can I watch Guy Code without any ramen?" He rolled over and stared at his black walls. He had just eaten a bowl yesterday but had forgotten that he needed to restock. So now he was ramen-less and couldn't enjoy his favorite show. When they had gotten home three hours ago he remembered and had asked Neji to take him to the store since they hadn't left the car yet. He received a blank stare then the brunette glared at him and told him to go get it himself. "I should have expected that… well I guess I better get something else to eat." Getting out of bed the blond opened his door and walked down the hall to the stairs. On his way we passed Shikamaru's room, the boy calling out to him. He sat at his desk, laptop open and on some mechanic website from what Naruto could see.

"Hey, just to let you know we saw some females across the street earlier. Just thought you'd like to know."

Blue eyes looked confused at the knowledge. "Females as in our age females?"

"Couldn't tell. They were inside the house and we could only see shadows. But their silhouettes were hot so they must be between our age and twenty-four."

"Damn, where was I?!"

"Crying over not having ramen."

"Heh, funny smartass." He waved the boy off and went to exit the room, but not before getting an idea. A smirk spread across his sun-kissed skin. "Hmm, I think I'll welcome the new neighbors…"

Shikamaru let out a deep laugh and returned the smirk. "Let me know if you see my type."

"Salmon colored hair, brown eyes, just as much of a smartass as you? Sure."

"And I'm the smartass?!" Naruto laughed as he walked out and down the hall. He stopped at the stairs and looked down the hall. Sasuke's and Neji's doors were closed so he didn't dream of going to bother them. He descended the stairs, running his hands over the banister and down the cream wall. Curious, he went to the left of the stairs and down the hall instead of towards the door. He hadn't been in the 'smush room' since Wednesday and knew it had been used since then. He only poked his head in, cautious. He soon realized he didn't have to be. "Wow… Neji must have been in here last. Only he cleans it up this clean." He left the room that was drastically changed from it's purpose of being a study and went back to the main entrance. Passing the kitchen he decided to get his food when he came back. Grabbing his keys off the table and a pair of shoes he had left at the front door he put them on and locked down behind him. He jogged down the steps and down the driveway. Once across the street he straightened his shirt and licked his lips as he pressed the doorbell. He leaned against the wall there and waited for someone, that he hoped was a hot girl, to come open the door. Checking his phone he saw that a minute had gone by so he wrung it again. He waited again. "What the… did they leave?" After checking his phone again and seeing the two minutes had gone by this time he, just out of a little frustration and curiosity, turned the door knob. The door opened. "Holy shit."

He thought about just closing it and going back to his house but then another thought came to his mind. _What if… they were broken into?! We may not have a lot of burglary here, especially in this part of the subdivision, but still! I'll just go make sure…_ He stepped inside and softly closed the door behind him, not wanting the imaginary burglar to hear. As soon as he turned around from closing it he saw the security box next to him. "Wait, that's our security system… and the best model too. How did they get broken into?" Scratching his head he looked at the inside of the house before him. "Actually, looking at it, this is the same model as ours." Thoroughly perplexed Naruto walked further into the house. He paused at the living room, noted the nice gray furniture and black carpet and big flat screen TV. Just as he was about to move on he heard loud noises. He followed the noise to the kitchen and stopped at what he saw.

What was definitely a girl was dancing around the kitchen, fixing something to eat. The hood of her gray jacket was pulled over head but he could see that her hair was up in a ponytail by the lump at the top of her head. He watched as her butt moved back and forth and disappeared a few times behind the marble island. She pulled a jar of Nutella out of the pantry, shaking her hips and mumbling the songs lyrics. "Oppa gandam style..." From where he stood he could hear the muffled sound of music playing from the headphones she had in. She brought the jar to the island where a jar of crunchy peanut butter and paper towel was already. She body rolled back to the bread box and pulled a loaf out. Tossing it into the air she clapped underneath each leg and caught it. "Yes!"

_Wait… I know that voice._ He knocked on the wall beside him. Surprisingly she heard and finally turned around. "Hinata?"

Her wide lavender eyes looked at him for a long time. Finally she yanked the headphones out and pulled her hood down, causing her hair to cascade down her back even though it was held up. "What the fuck are you doing here? It's past midnight! No, that's' not important. How did you get in here?!"

"Well I was told that we had new neighbors so I came over to greet them. I didn't expect it to be you." He rubbed the back of his head. "Oh and you left your door unlocked."

Getting over the initial shock she shook her head and took her bread slices out. "Ugh, damn Panda. Always forgetting to lock the door."

"You have nice moves."

She looked up from her sandwich making, butter knife in hand. "…what?"

Naruto walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter, staring at her food absentmindedly. "Your moves. I know the song you were listening to so even though you were just playing around I can tell you have good rhythm."

"Oh. You saw that." She went back to spreading the PB on one slice. Shrugging, she didn't look up at him. "Thanks I guess. I don't really dance much. When I do it's just to pass time."

"That's not true." Hinata looked up at this. He was staring at her now and was talking nonchalantly from the way he made his hand movements. "I only dance for fun but you? You move like a pro. I heard Itachi talking to you earlier about it so I know you have some kinda experience."

"Yeah I do… but I stopped. Not really my _forte_ anymore." She laughed when he cringed at her sticking the knife in her mouth and sucking the peanut butter off. After sticking it in the hazel spread and putting it on the slice the blond stuck his finger in the jar. "Hey! Don't contaminate the chocolate-y goodness!"

He licked his finger and smiled. "But you put the knife in there after putting it in our mouth. How is what I did worst?"

"Because I don't know where your hands have been!"

"I've taken a shower in the past twenty-four hours! I'm clean!"

"So you say…" She lowered her lashes and scrutinized him as she pointed the knife towards him. "Eep!" She couldn't do anything else but hold it there as he closed his mouth around the knife and licked all the Nutella off it. "Y-you! Do you k-know what you just d-did?!"

He laughed loudly, closing his eyes in mirth. "You're kinda funny when you're not being a bitch." He hurriedly back pedaled at her reaction to the word choice. "Well I guess not a bitch really, because you were dealing with work and unpacking right? So when you were grumpy? Anyway, I'm sure you girls will be better by tomorrow when you get some sleep. Oh! That reminds me! Do you have a pen?"

Hinata took a bite of her sandwich and placed it back down so she could lean on her hand. "In the drawer right under you." She watched, intrigued at what he was doing. He took out a pen and tore off a piece of her towel.

"We're having another party tomorrow night at the district. I know y'all said y'all didn't wanna go over there before but this time you have a reason to come. We decided to race tomorrow so it's gonna be a good time." He pushed the paper back towards her and she raised an eyebrow at what was on it. "That's my number, so you can call me for the time cause we haven't decided the exact time yet."

"What makes you think I want this?"

"Hey! I'm just trying to help you guys out and not have you there the whole time."

She blinked at this, shocked again. "That's… nice of you. Thanks."

He beamed at her. "You're welcome." He started walking out towards the door. "Well I came to see who lived here and I did. I'm guessing the other girls are upstairs?"

"Yeah. Last I checked Tenten was passed out, Ino was working on something, and Sakura was watching TV." He just nodded and walked out, waving. She took that as the end of their conversation and went to pick up her food. "Who said you could take my sandwich?!"

"Arigato Hinata! See you tomorrow!" Chuckling, his footsteps could be heard running to the door.

"You little bitch! I'm gonna kill you if I see you again!"

* * *

**So whether you guys like it, love it, hate it, or whatever; tell me your thoughts in a review!**

**-Tay**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

* * *

"Sakura! Wake up or we'll be late!"

"I'm up!" Cream legs were thrown over the side of the bed, chipping polished toes digging into the black carpet as she stretched. "I've been up for hours now!"

"Uh-huh. Just get dressed and come down and eat something so we can leave!"

Sakura didn't respond to her loud blonde friend. She looked back at her bed and decided to fix her green bedspread when she got back. Opening her curtains she let the dawn light in, brightening the large room. Green eyes lit up at the orange streaked dark sky. She would have opened the window to smell the fresh clean air from the surrounding forest but opted for just the warmth instead. Now in a good mood she pranced over to her surround sound and plugged her iPod in. She danced around in her over-sized t-shirt, Beyoncé blasting and thumping her room. She opened her closet and walked in already knowing what she felt like wearing. A red cold shoulder plaid shirt, white short shorts, and black Jordans later and she was almost ready. "'Cause we like to party! Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay!" Putting on a thin line of eyeliner, mascara and nude lipstick she was done and done the stairs after turning off the music and grabbing her stuff. She entered the kitchen with a bounce and quickly grabbed a poptart out the pantry.

"Wow Cherry, can you be emitting happy rays any louder?"

Sakura poked her tongue out the blonde. "Oh shut up! I'm just in a much better mood today."

Hinata smiled at the thought as she looked between them all. Ino was fully makeup-ed and humming merrily to her oatmeal. Tenten had made herself a big bowl of Captain Crunch with tons of sugar. And she herself hadn't stopped smiling as she ate her omelet. "I agree with her. I think we're finally back in our old way of life." She laughed as Tenten put her bowl down, a milk mustache on top of her lips. "Milk mustaches and all."

The bun haired girl picked up her spoon and looked at her reflection. She laughed and made faces at her reflected then licked it away and laughed. "I should've shaved it for later but we mustache after all."

They all laughed and, after the pink haired girl finished her food, left in Ino's light blue 1970 Ford Torino Cobra. Hair blowing out the window she smiled as the houses flew by. She wore a light blue floral print crop top with a zip-back, high waisted light-wash skinny jeans and black floral print wedges. Her pink lips were open and pearly white teeth showed. Tenten had on a gray cropped sweatshirt with a picture of two pandas that said free hugs with laser cut detail on the back, a pair extremely bleached and destroyed jeans and gray Supras. Her hair was up in its twin buns today, another sign that she was in a good mood. Hinata had a black double scoop neckline tank that said love always in white letters, over dyed yellow short shorts and black western booties. Her black banded straw fedora and yellow zebra sunglasses in place as she played Temple Run on her phone vigorously. They waved at the guard at the gate, receiving the same look from yesterday as they flew past him. Sitting at a red light and waiting for it to change Hinata remembered her conversation from last night.

"Oh yeah, Naruto came by last night. Apparently we're neighbors."

"Neighbors? As in down the street neighbors, right?"

"Nope."

"Next street over neighbors?"

"Nada."

"Across the neighborhood neighbors?"

Hinata sighed heavily at the brunette. "Panda, do wanna keep going further or actually accept the fact that the only real neighbors we have is the house across from us and the one three acres down?"

Tenten huffed and slumped in the seat next to her. "Fine. But knowing that it's obviously the house across the street and that the other three live there too doesn't mean I have to like."

"Well I don't think it'll be that bad. As long as they stay over there and don't bother us we'll be good." Sakura looked through her music library on her iPod, trying to find a song to play next.

Ino pulled off as the light turned green. She looked at the indigo haired girl in the rearview mirror as she headed towards the mall. "Why did he come over, Nata?"

"He said that they had seen that we had moved in but didn't know that it was and 'came to greet' us. So they had seen some possible hot girls and wanted to see if they were hot." The other three nodded and agreed, knowing it was true. "But he invited us to a race party tonight. We just have to call him for the details."

"Call him?" She raised a blonde eyebrow but kept her eyes on the road. "How are we supposed to do that? Call Yahiko for his number?"

"No, he gave it to me. He wanted us to call and get the right time because he knew we don't like going down there."

They all looked just as surprised as she had been when he told her that. "That's nice of him… maybe they aren't that bad."

"Well, maybe not one of them." They all laughed and smiled at Sakura's statement. "Oh! How about some Rihanna?!"

Spending the last ten minutes of their drive blasting the Barbados native they arrived at their destination giggling and with large smiles. Everyone around watched as they went, mesmerized by the beauties. Some recognized the girls but most were just amazed by not seeing them before. How had they not seen them before? It was a big city but how could people not notice them? None of the four were paying attention to the surrounding people but an air that attracted everything surrounded them. In their own conversation the girls arrived at the shop quickly and found the gate already up. Walking in, they looked around for their boss. "Jiraiya! We're here!"

The fifty-four year old quickly appeared out of the back, his usual grin in place. "Girls! You're finally here! I've been waiting for hours for you to get here!"

"Waiting for hours? What are you talking about?"

He didn't hear a word Ino said. From his face you could tell he was greedily taking in their appearance. Drool was starting to appear at the corner of his mouth, his fingers starting to wriggle and inch for the notepad he constantly kept in his pocket. "Girls, girls! How kind of you to wear such marvelous clothes from the store! Yes, yes; advertising is always best down with the body as I say."

Sakura glared her jaded eyes at the giggling man. She raised her fist towards him, "Old perv! We're talking to you here! Stop being dirty and fantasizing before I have to go Tsunade on you!"

He immediately returned to normal. "Ahahaha… no need to do that Sakura-chan. As I was saying, I've been waiting for an hour and a half four you all. Good job setting up the store while I was away. Oh and don't worry about those last few boxes, they've been put out."

"Wait, didn't you tell us to be here for seven thirty am? It's seven twenty-five right now. Did we hear you wrong?"

"Oh no, no! You heard right. I just got here early to see how things looked."

They all looked at his still grinning face and turned to each other. "Ok, um… we were gonna finish those boxes as soon as we got here, you didn't have to do it."

His smile grew more, now the same length of a frog's mouth. "I didn't do it."

Their confusion and suspicions grew more at this. "Jiraiya, what are you-"

"Ero-oji-san! Where do you want this mannequin?" The four people they had just been talking about earlier and the last people they would think would be there walked out of the back. The mannequin the blond was carrying was dressed fully in men's clothes and was situated on the boys shoulder. All four boys noticed them but they gave no more notice then you would give a duck swimming by in a pond. "Oh! Bout time you girls showed up. You should've finished all the hard work before we had to! Hey gramps, you want it over there?"

"Yeah. Right next to the table that has the same clothes it's wearing on it." White hair moving with his head turns he briefly watched the boy effortlessly carry the heavy hollow body before he turned on the other three. "Did you guys finish dressing the rest?" Getting an affirmative response from them he nodded, pleased. "Then start bringing them to the floor. Rush starts around nine usually so we gotta make sure everything's perfect." The three boys did as they were told without a complaint. They went in and came back out with a body each in arm. They were done setting up all seven mannequins by the time the girls unfroze.

"What the heck is going on?!"

Jiraiya didn't bother looking up from his clipboard and checklist. He walked around checking each display and rack, in full business mode. "What's the problem? I said that we only two hours to get everything straight. Everything looks to be just about as perfect as it can be so again, what's the problem?"

"Why are _they_ here?!"

"Your coworkers, obviously."

"_What_?!"

The man tucked the clipboard under his arm and looked at his first employees. "They called me last night and asked for the job. Of course I immediately hired them; I was thinking of hiring them anyway. You can't run this store with only four people, and girls at that. It would have taken at least two of you to move one mannequin, not to mention all the boxes when we restock. They handled it in under ten minutes. So for the most part they're the muscle and you're the brain, essentially."

The girls stared at him, now sure that they were hearing him right. Now that they looked at the guys in detail each were wearing the customary nametag lanyard. Neji had disappeared behind the fuchsia curtain, Naruto and Sasuke were racing to see who could fold clothes the fastest and Shikamaru was preparing the registers for the day. They all were actually doing work from what they could see so the girls' disbelief died down and turned into reluctant acceptance. Sighing they gave their boss their murmured response and went to the back. A smile appearing on his face, Jiraiya went back to his work. _Good… now let the research for the next Icha Icha begin! Hehehe!_

Sakura placed her bag in the empty locker. "I seriously cannot believe this though. They actually _want_ to work?"

"I know right? Didn't Mikoto-san say that the guys would rather have money put in their exclusive bank accounts by their parents then by working for it?" Tenten snapped the white lanyard behind her neck and joined Ino in the mirror to straighten it.

"Well they finished unloading those boxes and put out the mannequins so at least Jiraiya had a good point about them being the muscle."

Hinata put her hat back on and her shades on top of it, a smile on her face. "Let's not forget how much of a pain just dressing two of them were. So really, they've taken our work and cut it in half."

"Well I'm not thanking them. I may be in a good mood but you know what happens when you're nice to whores." They all laughed and left the back. Sakura went to help with clothes and make sure everything was on the hanger. She didn't notice until the sixth article of clothing that the younger Uchiha was behind her, folding a pile of shirts. _How did I not know he was there? He emits enough hate waves just when I'm across the room. _She glanced back and saw that he was actually doing a good job. _Oh wow, that's actually some pretty good folding. I wonder where he learned to fold like that?_ After checking the whole rack in front of her she turned and openly looked at his work curiously. He didn't acknowledge her at first, seeming to have been into what he was doing, but then looked at her out of the corner of his eye. Breathing out an irritated breath he went back to his work. "What do you want Haruno? Can't you see I'm busy?"

She puffed up at his steadily refusal of calling her by her first name. "I was gonna compliment your folding skills but never mind. But how about this, say it with me. Sah-ku-ruh. Sakura. S-a-k-u-r-a."

Pulling out air, Sasuke put the finished shirt down and turned to look at her. Finally after a minute of neither backing down from their staring contest he chuckled, smirked, and folded his arms as he leaned against the table. "Since I'm bored I'll humor you. So your name is ah-noy-ing right?"

"…you're a douche."

"I wouldn't necessarily call it cleaning but it does involve that region." He watched as she only stared at him in confusion. When realization set after almost a minute he closed his black eyes and shook his head. "A second longer and I would have deemed you slower than the dobe."

"Ew. Just ew. Is that all you guys think about? Screwing the brains of a girl?"

He paused for a second, thinking her question over. "No. Also getting her to the point of not being able to walk."

Sakura took a step away from him. "You disgust me."

He shrugged his shoulder. "You annoy me."

"What have I done to irritate you so? Out of the three times we've been around each other you're always glaring death at me. I don't really care a whole lot but, enlighten me."

"You want to know why?"

"I asked didn't I?"

A scowl instantly appeared on his face. He straightened and glared down at the girl. "That right there: you act just like my stupid brother, always acting as if everything is a joke. Another thing is that your hair is fucking pink. Shit can't be real."

As he turned away, trying to end their conversation, she quickly moved in front of him. Sasuke raised a challenging eyebrow at the small girl blocking his way. He found her glaring back up at him. When he tried to move past she followed, blocking his way each time. "Oh we're not done here. You can't just say those types of things then walk away as if it's fucking nothing." The distinct growl in her tone caught his attention and made him stay put to hear how she would continue. "Firstly: the reason I 'act' like Itachi-kun is because we both see no reason to be serious all the time. Being serious all the time is such a fucking waste of time; and that's how you put people around you off. Secondly: how the fuck can you get upset and find me annoying just because my hair is pink? Your girlfriend's, or whatever the frick she is to you, hair is bloody red! And unevenly cut! Like common now! I'm fucking weird?! Check your eyes bro. And if I remember correctly the girl you had on your arm the other night was a _bleached_ blonde! With _rainbow dyed bangs!_"

He almost looked surprised at her comment but he kept his 'Uchiha cool' and didn't show it. "What makes you think I was with that girl? When you arrived I was standing alone."

"Please, she was still attached to your fucking hip when I got there." She waved off his denial and calmed down a little but still continued to glare at him. "Her lips were swollen, your lips were swollen. Your shirt's collar was crumpled, her shirt was pretty much under her bra. How could anyone not tell?"

"So you were looking at my lips?"

She was taken aback by his question. Her sudden confusion made her realize just how close they were. She took a step back and hurriedly answered his now arrogant demeanor. "No! Well yes…" She got mad again at his growing smirk. "What I mean is anyone could tell because you're so freaking pale and your lips were stop sign red! I was _not_ checking you out so don't even entertain that thought duckass!" She tried to storm off but was flung backwards by her own momentum when he grabbed her arm. Swinging around with her own weight she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"You know… you're pretty sexy when you're angry." His smirk grew more so when her face flushed over a shade just off of cherry red. Chuckling, he traced her cheekbone with the back of his knuckles. "Aww, now that's the reaction I expect from obediently little girls. If you play nice I might take back my opinion on you. You're red face is kind of turning me on with those big green eyes of yours; how about after work I give you another chance at us?" He leaned in, going in to promise her a good time later.

_Slap!_

"Y-you-you insufferable prick! You thought I was going to let you kiss me?! Fuck off narcissistic freak!" Pink hair swished back and forth swiftly behind the retreating furious girl. "And my hair is fucking real!"

Sasuke touched his face with wide eyes. He withdrew quickly at the sting. If he was able to think above his pride he would have resigned to the taste of iron in his mouth. But being that he was Sasuke Uchiha he concluded that the drop of blood he spit in his hand was from him biting his tongue too hard. Black eyes glared as he growled low at the back of the girl he _really_ was starting to hate. "Bitch. Her life is done."

Tenten looked through the curtain, watching her best friend march towards the back and away from the spikey black haired boy that was now seething. Whistling low she returned to stocking bags behind the register. Herself and Neji, being the oldest two, were assigned to working the adult section of the store. Though all the items on this side would make even Jiraiya blush from time to time she had grown somewhat used to it after having worked the area for almost a week. Neji, not so much.

"What… is this?"

Brown eyes turned to him and a scarlet blush crept up her face. So maybe she wasn't that used to working the section. The male raised up an egg carton with half a dozen eggs in it, each with individual wrapping. His questioning face made her stammer more than what was necessary. "U-uh… th-those are eh-eggs."

"I know that. But why are they here? And in plastic wrapping?" He picked up one and raised an eyebrow at its white wrapping.

"We-well… g-g-guys use those to… well…"

His lavender tinged eyes looked at her now, even more confused and intrigued by her crumbling composure. "What?"

"The-they're…" Abruptly, she smacked herself across the face, surprising the waiting boy. "Okay whatever, I'm just gonna say it. If you take the plastic off, open it, and take the egg out it's really squishy and stretchable. There's a hole in the bottom and there's lube inside. You take the lube out, apply some inside and around it, and then you can… put it over your… _thing_."

Neji's eyes went wide. Her blush only increased as he stared longer. "…what?"

"Argh! Why do I have to explain it again?! You apply the lube, put it over your… _thing_, and it slips completely over _it_!" She was almost in tears from the embarrassment. "Please don't make me explain it again!"

He slowly put it back and backed up, a disgusted expression crossing his face. Wiping his hand on his jeans now he knew not to touch anything if it wasn't absolutely necessary. He looked around the room and at everything that was on display. This part of the store was half the size of a regular one, taking up a quarter of the full store. The color scheme of Paradise only consisted of white walls and black tables and shelves but in this part that was reversed to give it a more private look. Intimates lay on the brilliant white tables or strung on hangers. Toys lined the shelves next to lotions, perfumes, and other bottles. The more risqué items occupied the back wall. Neji's scowl lessened slightly as his lavender eyes landed on the only other person in the room. She was counting the cash in the register and humming to the song playing over the surround in the store. "Hey pansy! Come here!"

Neji scowled and stood looking at her for a minute. She finally looked up and raised her eyebrow. "I said come here! Is the music too loud or something?"

"No… I just don't respond to such names."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please. Just get over here."

Low ponytail swinging behind him, he walked leisurely over to the girl. Leaning against the counter he watched her face as she arranged the black plastic bags. "What is it?"

"Wow, geesh! You don't have to have such a rude tone. I just was gonna ask you something."

"I wasn't being rude… What is your question?"

"Well I was just wondering how we were gonna work out this whole ero-section-working thing. Jiraiya didn't really specify who would work which shift; he just gave us our times right?"

"Hn, correct. When we got in this morning he just wrote our schedules down on the board and where we would be working for that day."

"As I thought…" After seeing that everything looked about right and ready Tenten leaned on counter and put her head in her hands. She looked past him at all the items and grimaced a little. "So how about, to be fair, we split the whole shift down the middle and play rock, paper, scissors for who goes first? You okay with that?"

He watched her for a moment, trying to see if she was scheming something, but after seeing nothing he nodded. "Okay. Shall we play?"

"Naw, I'll go first today. This is your first day so I'll go first." She looked at him and winked, a cheeky smile on her lips. "I won't even hold it against you in the future."

Neji scowled but only stared at her. She laughed at him and went back to her humming, closing her eyes and moving her head back and forth. A look of displeasure crossed his face. _Why does this little girl infuriate me so easily? First when we first met, then when she almost killed all of us and almost wrecked my car… which reminds me, I need to stuff that pass in their mailbox._ Lavender eyes watched as she smiled and hummed in her own little world. He watched as her small fingers tapped her cheeks to the beat. The two buns on her head bobbed lightly. Looking closely at her now he could see that she actually had pretty long lashes, clean looking skin, and, he daresay, nicely shaped lips. _Hmm…though insufferable she is pretty. Maybe if she acts more like a lady I could tolerate her._ He didn't know how many songs had went by or how long he had stood there studying her but he smiled at her goofy face as she sung outright finally. "You seem to be enjoying the music."

Opening her chocolate brown eyes she looked at him, a huge smile on her face from the musical high she was on. "Hell yeah! This is the best playlist ever! It might even be better than mine."

"Thank you. I only chose the best, of course." He smiled at her astonished face.

"It's your music that the jacks plugged into?! Ugh, I take back what I said about it being better than mine."

"Nope, you already said it. Can't take it back."

Tenten pouted and turned away from him. "Hmph, whatever. I'll show you who has better music tonight at the party."

His eyebrows raised at this. "You're coming tonight? Naruto had told me he had invited you girls but I didn't think you all would accept."

"Well we hadn't yet but if I get to prove you wrong and make you look bad I'm all for it."

Neji was about to respond but at that moment an older woman of around twenty eight or nine pushed past the curtain and walked in. Looking through the now open doorway they saw many people in the store. They hadn't even noticed that it was now close to nine thirty. They looked back at each other with wide eyes then Tenten shooed him off towards the customer. He only glared at her but the expression dropped immediately and changed to a warming smile. Upon reaching the woman she blushed openly at his looks. "Hello ma'am, I would be happy to offer you my assistance if you would like."

* * *

"_All my exes live in Texas like I'm…_"

People left the dance floor mostly while some stayed and grooved to the song. The boys watched from the chairs they positioned in front of their cars. A private cooler filled with vodkas, beers, and other alcoholic drinks was stationed in front of them. Each boy was various degrees of tipsy, but not drunk, never drunk. It was a quarter past eleven and the blowout had started over an hour ago. News of the race tonight had everyone antsy and hype. People were doing donuts, ghost riding, drifting down the roads, even driving on two wheels. Everyone was pulling out their best moves on the dance floor. Three dance battles had already been fought and bets were being made constantly. All the girls wore short shorts or small skirts, tanks or corsets or crop tops or bandeaus, heels or sneakers. Their makeup was fully applied and their jewelry was noticeable. Guys were wearing their best clothes; name brand shirts or tanks or sweaters, khaki shorts or jeans, and the newest sneakers. Their caps were on full display and their accessories on their neck and wrists. Teens went in and out of one of the old offices spaces, it having been renovated for other purposes that would get all of them arrested if not for the districts owners. In all actuality, these four boys had created loosely watched over anarchy.

Shikamaru tipped his Dos Equis Ambar back, but pulled it away from lips and looked up at it through the moonlight. "Damn… Hey Naruto, pass me another."

"Do you love this shit? Are you high right now?" The blond had a devilish smile on his face as he said the lyrics to the song playing. Turning to the boy who had called him with red eyes he nodded then got up and dug his hand through the ice. "Ah! Shit! Cold, cold, cold, cold!" He finally produced the right amber colored bottle and tossed it to the boy. "Fuck! That shit was cold!"

Sasuke scoffed from his own fold-out chair. "No shit, dobe."

Blue eyes just looked at him. After a second he collapsed back in his chair, picked up his bottle and took a swig. Shrugging his shoulders he just smirked. "Fucking right, alright."

The Uchiha shook his head at his best friend. "You're staying out here from now on. Can't have you going back inside and getting more toked than what you are."

"She say she hate that she love me and she wish I was average. Shit, sometimes I wish the same… and I wish she wasn't married." His smirk widened to a foxy grin that covered his whole face.

"Oh god. Neji talk some sense into this boy."

Said boy looked across at the boy. He too shrugged and lifted his bottle to the other's identical one. "Met a female dragon, had a fire conversation." He and Naruto toasted each other with smirks on their faces.

Both Shikamaru and Sasuke shook their heads. "Hopeless."

The tipsy blond closed his darkened blue eyes as he laughed at their response. "Oh come on, teme! I'm just messing with you! You know I have a higher tolerance than that."

"Yeah uh-huh. Last time you hit the pipe we found you butt naked on the island in the kitchen with chocolate syrup facial hair."

"Whatever. I was completely gone that time, I don't even remember it." Looking around at the party goers he noticed people missing. "Hey, where are the girls?"

"They haven't even gotten here yet. I personally don't think they're coming." Neji finished off his drink then tossed it into the bin they had nearby.

"No, not those girls. Our girls."

"Oh, last I saw they all went with Kin and Karin to watch their race from in their cars."

"_Oh My God!_"

The guys couldn't turn around fastest enough. A pack of Smirnoff Ice malt beers were being placed on the cooler when they finally noticed the girl. "We figured we'd bring something since we crashed your party last time. We didn't know which flavor to get so we got all the Ice flavors plus the malt mixed drinks. Oh and Hinata is letting us use up one of her Master of the Mix bottles! We all got lucky because she never lets anyone even touch her stash of them." Ino straightened from putting the case down and brushed her hair back, smiling at them. Her blonde curls cascaded down her back, contrasting with her black lace back skater dress. Her black platform heels with the gold spiked-toe gleamed in the street lights. Long lashes, peach colored lips and rosy cheeks dazzled the four males until she frowned and started talking again. "What no thanks?! Two boxes with like four cases in each and a limited edition bottle and you're not appreciative?"

"Ino! Why'd you just grab one case?! We had help so you could've just left it in the box." All four boys' heads turned to look behind them at the cherry red 2013 convertible Ford Mustang that was parked behind their cars. The trunk was popped and two guys were pulling the two boxes out of it. They made hungry eyes towards the three girls that were leading them to the circle. Limited edition bottle in hand, Hinata eyed everything around her with a curious expression. Her loosely knit mint colored sweater was tucked in the front of her pants while the back draped past her butt, the cutout sleeves slightly bunching up at her hands. She also wore ombre washed destroyed jeans and black lace paneled sneakers. Her hair was pin straight and pulled over her shoulders so as not to get in the way. Tenten's hair was up in a messy ponytail, her brown hair reaching just between her shoulder blades. She wore a studded black lace bustier, high-waisted light washed jean shorts, and black and cheetah print wedge sneakers. The strapless black top and light blue bottom chiffon high-low dress Sakura wore stopped at calves, just missing the light blue cross straps of her black and white heels. Her hair had been curled loosely and styled into a deep side sweep.

The two boys placed the boxes next to the cooler and smiled at the girls. "Anything else you girls need?"

"No, we're good! Thank so much." Sakura smiled at them, earning two equally red blushes, and waved as they left. Her smile shifted from sweet to excited as she eyed the drinks. She picked out a Cherry Limeade bottle and gestured to her brunette friend. "Tenny, knife me!"

"I didn't bring it! I lost it somewhere in my room remember?"

"Shit, that's right… Oh wait never mind. I got it." She proceeded to place the crimped metal cap between her teeth. Biting down and tilting the bottle the cap popped off and some of the liquid fell out. Spitting the now useless metal into the trash bin she took at long swig. With the neck of the glass bottle gone she eyed it sadly. "It's still good but I should've waited until it was chilled."

Sasuke looked away from the exposed legs and up to her face, astonished by what she just did. "Did you really just open the bottle with your teeth? Forget that that was in no way ladylike, where the fuck did you even learn to do that?"

She looked at him and didn't answer at first but shrugged absentmindedly. "At my old school… they always had parties over there so you pick on things quickly." She took another sip and looked around at the partying teens. "And why are you complaining about me not being ladylike? That was only one thing and if I remember correctly you associate yourself with nothing but unladylike females; like your girlfriend for instance."

"You must not be as socially adept as I thought you to be Pinky. Haven't you heard of the phrase 'lady in the streets and a freak in the bed'? You've only ever seen with me with a girl at night and Karin is just Karin."

"I'll ignore your attempts to goad me, duckass." She rolled her emerald eyes away from their contact with his black ones and went to putting the drinks in the cooler.

Hinata strayed over to the table that a young DJ had set his equipment on and asked if she could see his music library. "I just wanna see what all music is played here. You know, it being my first time here." He immediately complied to her smiling face and let her behind the table and the peek she wanted. Making sure she didn't disturb the music that was already playing she exited out of the current playlist and looked at the whole library. She whistled low at the over two thousand songs. Randomly scrolling down she saw one of her favorite songs. "Oh my god you have this song?! Can you please play it?! I would be so happy!"

She jumped happily at his blushing nod and thanked him. After waiting for a bit the song played. "_Balmain to KTZ. Many style from A to Z._" She was so busy singing and dancing to the song she didn't notice the boy come up on her. She almost dropped the bottle in her hand when she jumped. "Shit Naruto-baka! Will you stop creeping up on me?!"

He only laughed at her. "Did you even hear what I said?" When she on gave him a clueless face he shook his head. "Of course not. I said that you must really like kpop, or just 2NE1."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well when you girls first pulled up you were blasting 'I AM THE BEST' by them right? And now you requested 'CAN'T NOBODY' by them too."

Lavender tinged eyes scrutinized him. "Yeah… I do like kpop. They just happen to be my favorite girl group. I figured I would have him play the English version even though he had the original. But how did you know it was that song earlier? It was in Korean."

"Well you can that…" She raised an eyebrow at his foxy grin. "_Everyday and night I'm so mean, cuz I'm so real, I'm sorry. But I can't change._"

Hinata stared wide eyed at him, not believing. "You did not just quote 'BAD BOY' by Big Bang. There is no way."

"Do I need to horribly sing more to convince you?"

He only laughed when she hit him on his arm. "They're my favorite! I learned Korean just because I saw them in concert one time while I was in South Korea. They're the reason I got into kpop."

"Yeah, I heard one of their songs one day while over there looking for car parts. Then I just so happened to see CL and Minzy eating lunch two tables down from me. You look a lot like Minzy actually now that I think about it."

Realizing just how big her smile was and how wide her eyes were she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Okay calm down Hinata. Stop acting like a psycho fangirl because you found someone who likes the same music as you."

"You don't have to calm down. You're spazzing is kinda cute…" He smiled warmly at her now open eyes; it spreading once a tomato colored blush appeared on her face. "So… does this mean I can get the first chug of that Master of the Mix bottle? I've been trying to find that vodka ever since it came out but couldn't get my hands on any!"

_Stamp!_

"OUCH!"

"That's because I bought all the last bottles in Konoha months ago." She screwed the top off and sipped some before knocking it back quickly. Throat burning she rasped out to him. "I was gonna pour it on your face but it's too good for that. That stomp on your foot was enough for both lying to me and deceiving me just now and for my sandwich yesterday." She walked off back towards the cooler, leaving the boy to clutch his foot.

Just as all the drinks were in the tub of ice two cars came pealing around the corner. A black Bugatti Veyron with pink vines and flowers down the sides and a purple Audi r8 sped around the corner and down the street toward a yellow spray painted line across the street. At what was thought to be the last second the Audi pulled ahead, jetting to the finish. Surprising and exciting the watching crowd, the Bugatti blasted past the other car, fuchsia flames bursting from the exhaust pipes. With the Bugatti's win both cars careened into the parking lot and drifted to a stop. Driver's door opening, Karin stepped out of the Bugatti while Kin exited the Audi. Tayuya and Ami both got out of each car as their friends did. Both Tayuya and Karin wore black corsets; the first favoring short jean shorts and red Chuck Taylors while her sister wore a silver peplum skirt and was putting her red platform heels back on. Ami wore a strapless denim bustier, black peplum skirt and brown leather military boots. Kin wore a sheer black low back tank, acid washed shorts, and white wedges.

Karin flipped her hair over her shoulder and smiled wickedly at her black haired best friend. "How does it feel to lose to me Kin-chan?"

"Oh it was marvelous skank! Can't wait until it happens again bitch." She smiled, flipping her the bird.

Ami laughed at her two friends, tucking the stands of her purple hair that she kept in her face behind her ear. Looking forward and toward where she remembered seeing her boyfriend she froze. "What the fuck?"

Tayuya followed the girls line of sight to see what made her stop. Upon her discovery she sneered. "Why the fuck are you bitches here?"

"No better question: why are you all around our boyfriends? Didn't we make it clear that you sluts are to stay away from them?"

Ino scoffed at the red head and continued to drink her Smirnoff Ice Passion Fruit. "Can you not keep mentioning it? They're the ones to worry about, not us. Trust me, we're not interested."

Salmon hair swaying behind her, Tayuya stormed up to the girl. "Why would I trust you bitch?! Only thing I know about you is that everywhere Shikamaru has been lately, you've been there. Sounds fishy to me; kinda stalker-ish too."

Blue eyes looked the girl up and down and she smirked. "Me? A stalker? No sweetheart. You? You're the hoe. And you know how the saying goes… hoes get no love." She chugged down the rest of the glass, a chorus of ooo-ing and 'damn' being called out.

Before the now enraged girl could swing her fist out someone started clapping. They all turned to see Shikamaru put his hands down and leaning forward, a bottle in his hand and one by his feet. Though a drunken flush had his cheeks rosy he spoke evenly. "That's enough ladies. All the bickering and fighting that would come after is too troublesome to deal with. Tayuya, these girls only came to have a good time and party, they even brought drinks for us. Isn't that right Ino?"

Twirling a blonde curl, smirk still in place, she ticked an eyebrow up at the girl challengingly. "Exactly."

"See? Now calm down and grab a glass or cup for some vodka."

"We even brought shot glasses… if you're up for it that is." Tenten dared with a wide grin on her face.

Ami, Karin, and Kin eyed the four girls from behind their friend. Hinata sat in one of the spare fold-out chairs, one leg crossed over the other and her special bottle in her lap. Sakura was twirling her keys around her finger and working on finishing her second bottle. Tenten was opening her second and bobbing to the music playing. Ino stood firmly with her arms crossed in front of the brown eyed girl that looked ready to snap her neck. Thought she was poised in the defense they over looked the blonde and continued on to their respectively boyfriends. "Try anything funny and consider yourselves fucked."

"Tell your pit to back down and we'll be on our way." The 'pit' growled at this comment, ready to spring.

"Tayuya… let the slut go. She, and her friends too, aren't worth a broken nail." Karin looked at her sister, waiting for her to do as she had asked.

Said girl glared at the opposing girl then clicked her tongue. "You got lucky Yamanaka."

Ino smiled at her. "I know. My horoscope said it would a lucky day for my sign. Thanks for reminding me." She rounded and waved as she grabbed another bottle and walked off, the other three waving bye too and following.

Ami sat herself down on Neji's lap, a sneer on her face. "I really do hate those fucking girls."

"Don't we all." The only replies Kin got were from her three best friends. They were too busy glaring at their backs to notice their 'boyfriends' watching them go too.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter has taken so long to be released. My professors give us a lot of papers and readings so it'll be like that for a while until I learn how to work around it all. I probably should have put that in the last chapter but I wasn't really thinking about it then ahaha. Anyway, here's chapter four. **

**So whether you guys like it, love it, hate it, or whatever; tell me your thoughts in a review! **

**-Tay**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

* * *

After the party had ended, mostly uneventful except for a few drunken and high teens destroying a bit of the property, and the next day had come and gone in a blink. It was now Monday morning, the start of the school year. Everyone was dressed their best, or at least their best way of showing how much they didn't care without breaking the dress code. The freshman could be picked out by their three inch and higher heels and new clothes. The telltale sign of seniors showed by the large amount of sweatpants. Everyone else in between were reasonably dressed between the two extremes. Konoha High School was the most lavish public school in the city; even comparable, if not, on par with Taki Prestige, the most extravagant private school in the country. The school was built on a small hill on the edge of the center of the city, closer to the north side of the metropolis where the higher up middle class and upper class lived. The old brick building had been grandly remodeled years back to fix some of aging problems and to upgrade it to fit the growing city. Another floor was added to the previously two-story tan brick building. An additional building had been added on, that was connected to the main building by a stone and dark wood breezeway, that housed the fine art classes on one side and the weight room, locker rooms, and coaches offices for athletics on the other. Along with a new football stadium, practice field and baseball field the practically brand new school was accredited for its sports as well as its academics. Perfect as it seemed it was still a high school, with its own perks.

"It's Monday morning children. Hope all you had your Wheaties this morning, cause you only have five minutes until homeroom and I'm sure you don't wanna face the penalty for being late on the first day." The halls became more crowded and violent as people pushed to hurriedly get to their classes as the singsong voice and cackle that followed cut off the P.A. system.

The girls closed their lockers and watched as most of the people around them scampered off. The ones standing around and not heeding the principal's threat were the upper classmen. They looked at the crowd of fanboys that had bombarded them the moment they stopped moving. A set of twins told them they were hot, a shaggy redhead asked Ino out on a date, and a daring guy with long blue tipped blond hair suggested that he and Hinata go 'somewhere private'; they both turned them down as politely as they could with a smile. Tenten stared at them all with wide eyes. _How the fuck are we supposed to get to class like this? Think Tenten, think!_ Suddenly it hit her and she smirked at the group immediately in their way, "Come on boys, don't you know that to get a girl's attention you gotta stand out!?" They hung on her every word and watched her every movement like entranced cobras, "So… why not catch our attention by being gentlemen and making way for a lady and giving her some air, hmm?" After a second of processing they immediately made a pathway and bowed for them. Brown eyes lit up as a smile spread across her face, as they pasted she would place an appreciative hand on a few of their heads. Those few could be heard dropping like flies once the girls had pasted them.

"Wow, did you see all of them? There were like… a lot!" Ino screeched when they were in a side hall. Most of the student body was now either in their homeroom or lingering near it so they could be more themselves and less like wrapped sushi.

"There were about twenty-five of them, Ms. Piggy." Hinata pointed out as they ascended the stairs to the third floor where their class was.

"Well aren't we being smart today." Ino stated in a sarcastic tone. "Always Bubble brain." Hinata shot back with a smug look.

Sakura and Tenten laughed the whole time as they looked over their schedules. "Well aside from homeroom, we also have P.E., Drama and Science together." Sakura pointed out.

"If I have this right... Sakura, you have Math with me and Government/Economics with Hinata." Tenten said. "Ino has Government/Economics with me and English with Hinata."

Ino did the math on her fingers. "Well that's our four core classes and two electives. What about our other elective?"

"That's a free period Ino. We can do whatever we want as long as it follows school rules." Hinata pointed out as she ticked off the rooms, searching for Room 312. "What period is the free period?" she asked Sakura, the closest one holding a schedule.

"Uhm… we have it as our third to last period. So it's our free period, then P.E. and lastly Drama." Once she was done saying it out loud she saw a major problem. "Aw man! Why can't we have 'Physical Education' as our last class? Now we're going to be all stinky for Drama every day!"

"There are showers in the locker room Sakura so I'm sure we won't stink too bad. Plus it's only one more class. I mean, who are we trying to impress in 'Drama?' No offense to drama lovers but we've never associated with their kind." Tenten reasoned. "Let's just get to class. The bell's gonna ring in like thirty seconds."

Finding Room 312 in less than a second Sakura turned the knob and opened the door. Immediately they were stunned and almost overwhelmed by everything going on in the room. Loud talking, papers being thrown, and groups gathered around the room, the largest being at the back of the class. There was so much energy in the space that it made it hard for the girls to believe that it was still morning and that this was a senior homeroom. When the door shutting with a _thud_ and the bell ringing did everyone turn around to see who entered the class. Upon realization of who all exactly had entered the room did the talking start.

"It's them! Those heiress that had disappeared!"

"They're in this class? Really?!"

"They're so hot! Did you see them at the Wasteland Saturday?!"

"Yeah, I heard that they live right next door to them…"

Feeling a little awkward at having caught everyone's attention they waved at the class of around twenty-five students. The almost bare room only held a large teacher's desk and six tables with four chairs each. Looking for an empty table, they almost missed one towards the back that was partially hidden by the large group. They seemed to not have taken notice like everyone else as a chorus of laughter erupted from their turned backs. As the girls drew closer they happened to catch who exactly was in the middle; at the same time the other caught a glimpse of them. A high pitched giggle burst from center. "Oh, it's just you cunts." A hole was made and now everyone could see the eight teens sitting at the table. Ami was smiling from her position on Neji's lap, much like her three friends on the other guys' laps, her skirt showing a large amount of her upper thigh.

"And what would you be laughing at?" Ino asked them. "Nothing. Just how pathetic it is that you have those boys fanning over you." Ami giggled back, twirling her long bang around her finger while Neji glanced up at them but went back to burying his head in her already red and bruising neck.

"Speaking of pathetic and fanning over people, do you mind moving? You're kinda in the our way." Sakura asked. "Why should we? So you can sit here? As if skank!" Karin yelled back, shifting on Sasuke's lap earning a grunt from him.

"God, you bitches are just so emptied-headed. She was referring to all the other drooling, brainless fangirls; y'all just seem to be the queens since y'all excel in the brainless department. And hell no, those laps look really too tainted and diseased to even be desirable!" Tenten said with a look of disgust on her face from the suggestion. But needless to say, the fangirls looked hurt.

"…Fine. We'll do you the favor this time, since you all were such obedient bitches on Saturday." She snapped her fingers; the fangirls put the chairs back and walked back to their seats, sad that they had to leave. They couldn't go against what those four said, they were the closest to the guys so they could influence them to completely ignore them if they so wanted. As the girls sat down and got settled they heard noises next to them. Hinata put her finger in her mouth as if she was puking and the girls started laughing. Ten minutes later their teacher walked in, his silver hair defying gravity and he had a mask on that covered most of his face except a single black eye. His covered nose was plunged in an orange book but he still managed to find his way to his desk and lean against it without tripping or falling over.

Ino leaned over and whispered, "Okay, I don't care what you girls think, I wouldn't mind breaking the teacher/student relationship rule with him." The girls laughed at her comment but ultimately agreed with her.

"Good morning class. I'm Kakashi Hatake and I'll be your homeroom teacher for the year. Yes I know I've been you're teacher for three years already but after this year you're out of my hair." He gave them a masked smile, or what could be assumed as a smile from the crinkle his only visible eye told. "Now let me go over my rules of this class again. One, don't destroy the class. Two, don't bother me if it's about something dumb. And three… don't blame me if you get lost on the Road of Life… just don't go creating that life in my class too." He said as he continued to lean against his desk, very much intending to go take a seat if there were no questions. He didn't get much luck. "Yeah whatever Kakashi-sensei. Why are you always late?" Naruto yelled at him after Kin gave him his lips back.

"I see I unfortunately have you again Naruto. Why you never get expelled for, well, just being you I have no clue. But to answer your question, the reason why I was late today is because I had just finished banging your mom." This caused a lot people to start ooo-ing and yelling out 'Burn!' and so forth, even Sasuke and Neji smirked as Naruto's jaw dropped. "No but seriously, I have the upmost respect for Kushina-san, plus Minato-sensei would kill me before I could even think about it. Now will you girls please go back to your seats." He ordered.

"As much as you wish we would Kakashi-sensei, we can't. Those new girls took our seats. Maybe you should teach them how things normally occur in this class?" Tayuya smiled sweetly at the man as she pointed at Sakura and her friends, hoping he would 'do his job' and make things go her and her friends way. But to her dismay his eye closed as he smiled at the four squatters and they returned it as well as waved at him.

"Ah yes, my four new students. I haven't seen you girls since May, how have you been?"

"We've been doing wonderful. Oh yeah, my mom said you left this at our house after you dropped off my test results. She wanted me to return as soon as I saw you." Hinata said as she produced a teal book from her bag and brought it up to him. "She said that if she's see it again, she's going to burn it then feed it to the dogs." She finished with a wicked grin; he had seen how she played with those humongous mutts, he knew she had suggested the last part.

He blanched at this and put the book in a drawer. "Hana-san has always had that unique sense of humor. It seems to also be genetic."

"SENSEI!" He turned his attention back to the other girls. "Oh right… well there is another table right up here. I know how much you girls want to sit next to your favorite teacher, right?" He pointed over to the last one left, in the very front of the class, next to his desk. They were going to complain but instead gave up and walked over to the seats knowing that he wasn't going to make the other girls move. As they turned to glare from their new seats the other girls smiled and waved at them.

"Okay children this period is short. Start doing whatever you see fit. You know the rules." With that he picked back up the book he had walked in with and started reading again, giggling every now and then. The girls started talking to each again when they heard someone clear their throat. They turned around to see the guys staring at them.

"Yes?"

"How do you know Kakashi-sensei?"

Sakura looked away from the blond to chip off the remains of her purple nail polish. "Oh we've known him for years now, since we were about twelve I think."

"Why did he see you girls in May? And why was he dropping off test results?"

The silence that followed Shikamaru's question caught all four guys' attention. They thought the question was being ignored and something was up before Tenten shrugged minutes later. She didn't look up from her drawing as she answered them. "Our parents wanted us to take tests before we entered here to see which classes we would be placed in. Of course everything was normal and we didn't need to take any remedial classes. That's all."

Something immediately didn't sit right with Sasuke. He looked at each of their faces and noticed that their gazes were everywhere but on them. One of the things that he had learned from his father that he actually valued was that if someone doesn't make eye contact they're hiding something. Adding to that fact that they were acting strange, compared to what little he knew of them, he knew that most schools in the country were still in session until late May or early June and that Kakashi was still teaching them until their own school ended in June. There were only so many possible explanations that would make their story add up. "What school did you go to before you came here?"

To his surprise the brunette looked him in the eye and smirked. "Nosy much? Don't worry about it." Just as the statement left her mouth the bell rung, signaling the end of the thirty minute homeroom. Everyone jumped up and left the room, moving to their next class or locker. They guys watched as the girls walked away, leaving them confused and more than a little suspicious.

* * *

**Government with Ino and Tenten**

"But you really need to clean up after yourself more, especially in the shop."

"Why does it matter? It's only in my area that I keep it that way."

"So? What if I or Hinata or Sakura want to come over there?"

"Sounds like a personal-"

"Hello ladies." Tenten and Ino turned to look at the two males that had snuck up behind them. They were sitting next to the windows of the social studies class, trying to catch the moving suns heat as best they could. They hadn't noticed that the class was starting to fill now or that they were almost surrounded by their classmates, all keeping an one chair distance between them and the two girls. But now there were two people directly behind them.

"You guys are just so good at appearing unexpectedly, huh?"

Neji chuckled softly. "If you're talking about both at work and also yesterday then yes, we kind of do."

Ino rolled her eyes and looked out the window. "I highly doubt you were out of sugar."

"We were. The idiot used it all on his cereal. He eats the stuff up when he's out of that instant crap."

"Really now?" Ino turned to see Neji's smirking face, knowing he was lying through his teeth. "So 'borrowing some sugar' means coming into our house, raiding our fridge, and stealing a whole row of our Arizona Tea?"

Shikamaru yawned and waved his hand at her. "Just accept that fact that we can mooch of you girls whenever we want."

Ino watched as he then pulled out a can of her Mucho Mango from his backpack and pop it open. Before she could call him out and take it a loud boom came from the front of the class. Everyone turned to see a tall man with long brown hair standing before them, his hand on the textbook he just dropped. As he smiled the toothpick in between his lips was moved to the side. "I'm glad you all are awake now."

Tenten leaned towards her best friend and whispered to her, "Who is he? I thought Kakashi had told us about every teacher we would have."

"Remember, that's the guy Kakashi said was 'a worthless, good-for-nothing, man-whore, bum that only causes bad things'? It was like a huge long speech he made in the middle of reading his porn book."

"Oh yeah… He must be pretty cool then."

The brown eyed man took the toothpick out his mouth and proceeded to throw it away before he started talking. "If your schedule says Government/Economics with Genma then you're in the right place. If not then you can just chill in here for the day so you don't look dumb for being in the wrong class. I've been there too so I know how it feels. If you didn't know for the first semester we go over government then economics in the second. It's very simple stuff actually, that is if you pay attention. I understand you guys have senioritis and just don't give a crap but you still gotta pass. But aside from the serious stuff this class is gonna be a breeze." He sat in his chair and kicked his legs back up on the desk, another toothpick appearing without them noticing. "So anyway, questions?"

A blonde in the middle of the class smirked as she leaned forward exposing more cleavage than she already had out, her friends snickering around her. "Yeah, I got one. When did you graduate high school?"

Genma chuckled at her. "I'm twenty-eight, if that's what you're asking. And seeing as I should send you to the office for being blatantly out of dress code and hitting on a teacher I can assume you are. Anything else?"

Everyone laughed at the girl as she huffed and leaned back in her chair. Others raised their hands or shouted out whatever question they had for him.

"What exactly are we gonna do in here?"

"Eh, government stuff, economic stuff, few quizzes, few tests, some group projects, and watching lots of videos that you all don't even need to be here for."

"Why do you always have toothpicks?"

"I thought they were the coolest thing when I was small and it just became a natural thing to have one."

"What did you major in?"

"In college? Psychology and business management. I was most interested in child psych so I minored in education to learn more. I use my business major to run the school store and other stuff for the school." Genma looked at the clock. "Wow class went by fast today. Okay, I'll take one more question then I'll let you guy leave three minutes early. Okay, who to choose? Ah, Yamanaka! I didn't even see you over there. What's your question?"

Ino put her hand down and smiled at the thought of what he was going to respond with. "I've heard you and Kakashi-sensei don't get along? Is that true?"

Everyone in the class laughed, even Neji and Shikamaru chuckled. Because Genma's face hadn't changed much but to a large smile, Ino and Tenten looked at everyone wondering why they laughing before he had said anything. The man took out his toothpick and chuckled. He pointed his toothpick behind them towards the two playboys and car junkies. "Why don't you explain Nara? You probably know more about the event then I do. If you don't find it troublesome that is."

They all turned and looked at the smirking boy. "I don't mind, I always get a kick out of remembering it." He turned to Ino and sat up a little bit. "Freshman year Genma-sensei started working here as a teacher's assistant to Kakashi. One day in class Kakashi wasn't there and Genma decided to teach us a very important lesson. Now, the class is a math class, but that day it was English. Kakashi always keeps a spare book in his drawer and Genma happened to have a key for it."

Tenten was laughing loudly by now and Ino looked shocked as she turned to the man. "You didn't!"

"I did." He only chuckled at the memory. "We got through two chapters until the owner of the book walked in. After that Kakashi never had another assistant and rarely makes doctor's appointments during a class."

"How do you still work here?!"

"Tsunade thought it was the funniest thing ever. She may hate those novels but she had been looking to teach him a lesson for bringing them to school. He's still teased about it to this day." He looked back at the clock then waved them off. "Well you guys can go as promised; bell's gonna ring in a few minutes."

* * *

**English with Ino and Hinata**

The blonde and lavender haired girls walked into the literature class, discussing how their day had gone so far. This room was filled with posters of quotes and scenes and names of great works from different times. Scrolls with different languages and books of different sizes were organized on the shelves. All the desks in the room were set in a large circle in the middle of the room, the teacher's desk on the outside in front of the dry-erase board. Hinata and Ino sat down in front of the window, facing the door. Just as they got comfortable in the plastic chairs the chairs on either side of them were taken. Blue eyes rolled as she recognized the brown eyed male next to her. "Are following me or something?"

He shrugged his shoulders and put his cheek in his hand. "It's just how the schedule worked out."

"Are you serious? First homeroom, then government, then last period and now?! That's four periods in a row Shikamaru."

"What? Do you suspect shenanigans?" He raised an eyebrow and gave her a lazy smile, making fun of her. He chuckled at her frown. "It's just classes, not like a fucking life-long commitment. It's kinda troublesome, I'll admit, but it's not a unbearable. Calm down, Kolache."

She went wide eyed at the name. "What did you call me? Was that a pig joke?!"

He only chuckled again and left her question unanswered. She would have demanded an answer but the classroom door was closed as a woman walked in, cup of coffee in hand. Her long black hair cascaded down her back like waves, its shine accented against the black leather jacket she wore. Under the jacket was a simple red dress that could really be worn casually as well as work attire. Her steps in her tall leather boots that would normally click were muffled by the carpet as she walked to her desk. Placing the Starbucks cup down, as well as her purse and papers she had under her arm, she smiled at her students, ruby eyes glistening. "Hello students! Sorry I'm late guys, literally just got back from a doctor's appointment two minutes ago." She took off her jacket and placed next to her things on the desk before rolling her chair to the edge of the circle. "Can one of you boys pick this up and put it in the middle for me please? Thank you." Everyone could tell she was radiating happiness and had a permanent smile on her face, they were just waiting for her to tell them what was going on. She squeezed through a set of desks, pulled the rolling chair into the middle and sat down. Turning every couple of seconds so she could see everyone she started talking. "If you didn't know I'm Kurenai Yuhi, or Sarutobi as some students like to call me, and I teach senior English. I don't mind if you call me by my first name but remember that I am your teacher. I know you guys don't want to do much since this is your last year but we will do work as well as have fun. And speaking of fun this is why I have you all in this circle."

A shaggy brown haired boy next to Naruto called out to her to get her attention. "Kurenai-sensei! Why am I getting the feeling that you're hiding something?"

She laughed at the grinning boy. "What do you mean Kiba?"

"Well… I just happened to see you and Asuma-sensei getting off his motorcycle before class and you two looked like Naruto after he gets a coupon for fifty bowls of ramen. Now that I look at you I've seen that smile before… my aunt had that smile before I learned exactly how babies are born."

His statement caused the room to go a buzz with chatter. Kurenai waved her hands to calm them all down, a telltale smile back on her face. "Calm down, calm down children. Excellent deduction Mr. Inuzuka, I guess being under my tutelage for so many years has taught you many things about me; if only you had retained actually lessons. But yes, I found out this morning that Asuma and I are expecting. You guys are actually the first people that I'm telling in person."

The class went into a frenzy. Guys were congratulating her and saying how they never thought Asuma-sensei could do it. The girls started asking her a million and one questions about their plans and if they had thought of names yet and how had the father-to-be had taken the news and how they were going to celebrate and questions that would have went on for hours if she hadn't interrupted them. "Okay, okay! Enough about me; let's actually start class shall we? Okay… you're a 1, you're a 2. 1, 2. Keep numbering around like that." Once everyone was numbered she spun around, a knowing smile on her face. "I just love having an even number of students; it makes things so much easier. If you're a one, look at the two that came after you. If you're a two, look at the one that came before you. That's your partner. I need their name, their age, and three facts about them that no one in this room knows. Go."

"What?!"

"Kurenai-sensei! Are you being serious?"

"This is so freshman year."

Her red eyes closed as she laughed at her students. "I know that. You all will be graduating at the end of the year and are almost adults but it doesn't hurt to remember our childhood. So get to it… you have eight minutes."

Ino looked at Hinata and smiled. "Hello partner, this won't be so bad."

"Uhm, Piglet…" Hinata gave her best friend a nervous laugh then point behind the blonde. "I'm not your partner, he is."

The girl laughed, more denying the fact than believing it. "No. I'm a two and you're a one. We're partners."

Hinata shook her head. She tapped Ino on the shoulder in sympathy then turned to the blond haired blue eyed boy next to her. Ino slowly turned around and, upon seeing her partner with his head down, gave a heavy sigh. _Fine. If I gotta do something right then I gotta do it myself._ Taking out a piece of paper she started writing. As she wrote Shikamaru peeked out at what she was writing. After a few minutes of this he took the paper and balled it up. She gasped at his sudden action, not having known that he was awake, and looked between the crumpled paper and his face. "What the fuck was that for?! I was doing the assignment for us!"

"What you were doing was writing down pointless things that everyone already knows." He threw the paper towards the trash bin across the room. And to her surprise it made it in without hitting the wall or the sides of the bin. When she turned back he was sitting straight up and looking at her. He didn't speak for a moment the sudden attention made her blush a little. "Shikamaru Nara. I'm 17- wait say 18, my birthday's next month. Facts people don't know: I could be in my second year of college right now if I had taken the offer to skip grades, my number one best friend isn't any of the guys I live with, and lastly, I find Ino Yamanaka troublesome but hot."

The last thing made her blush grow even more so, to which he smirked at. She hurriedly turned her head and coughed, trying to stop the blush from growing more. Once she felt she had it under control she turned back to him. "Okay, my turn. Ino Yamanaka. I'll also turn 18 next month but you can say 17, I don't care. My facts: I know how to do cheerleading stunts, my favorite thing to do at home is redecorate and hide things when no one is looking, and my last fact is that your girlfriend is a bitch that needs a stick shoved up her ass. Oh wait, everyone knows that last one don't they? Hmm, okay I have a better one: Shikamaru Nara is a lazy-ass douchebag. Damn, people know that too. You know what? Just tell them that I broke my middle finger my freshman and was flipping people off for half the year."

Her smile made Shikamaru want to both push her out her chair and kiss her, maybe at the same time. Just as he was about to do one of the two, or both, Kurenai called out that time was up. He decided to wipe his hand down his face and voice how troublesome this whole thing was all of a sudden. Going counter clockwise Naruto and Hinata went before them, causing everyone to laugh at their facts.

"This is Hinata Hyuga. She's a winter baby so she's still 17 years old. Three things no one knows about her is that she knows dances from the hockey pokey to jumpstyle, which I think is really cool cause even I can't do it right, her favorite shows to watch are Adventure Time, Regular Show and Gravity Falls, and lastly she learned Korean because she loves the group Big Bang, especially Taeyang and Seungri!"

Her face turned beat red. She started hitting him as everyone laughed. "I told you not to say that! I'm so gonna get you back!"

"Wait! Don't do it! I know what you're gonna do and I'm telling you not to do it Hinata-chan!"

She paid him no heed. "This jerk is Naruto Uzumaki. He turns 18 on October 10th. He actually learned to dance from dance lessons his mom put him at a young age, including ballet, he once stubbed his toe skipping to get his ramen, then he immediately dropped it all over the floor and cried for almost two hours, and he still uses a frog shaped coin purse. Naruto-baka is not cool in the least, everything has been a lie."

Everyone laughed harder at the near crying blond, knowing they would never forget this class. As Ino and Hinata high-fived it was their turn. Her blue eyes glanced at her partner, and as they eyes met for that split second he knew this was gonna get ugly. "This gentleman next to me is Shikamaru Nara. He is 17 years old until next month. Things people don't know about him is that he could be in his second year of college, his best friend isn't Naruto, Neji or Sasuke, and… during my first actual conversation with him he openly stared at my legs for three minutes straight without saying a word. This was after he had ditched his _girlfriend_ not a minute before by the way."

The silence that followed made her smile happily, glad that she got him back for being an ass to her. What happened next made her want to take the whole thing back. "Ino Yamanaka is 17 years old but turns 18 years old on September 23rd, a day after my birthday. She still sleeps with a stuffed pig that her brother Deidara made for her when she was two, on Saturday she mistakenly asked a customer at her job when they were due… not only was the customer not pregnant but he was male, and he promptly threw his drink on her. And lastly, I know for a fact that she walks around her house in with messy hair, knee-high socks, booty shorts and too tight tank tops. You're welcome for the sexy mental image; may you ever keep it in your head for later times."

No one said anything until the bell rung two minutes later. Everyone got up and walked out the door, all talking about what had been said in class, mostly what the Shi-Tech heir had said. He picked up his backpack, threw it over his shoulder and winked at the still stunned girl before he walked out, Naruto questioning him right behind him.

* * *

**Free Period**

The only people allowed to have a free period were the seniors. The reason being wasn't just because it was a privilege but also if there was anything that needed to be discussed for their class. When nothing needed to be done the whole senior class went about doing whatever they wanted, as long as they stayed on school grounds and didn't vandalize anything. Most of the seniors were now gathered on the football field and on the bleachers. The guys had got footballs, soccer balls, tennis balls and whatever else the coaches let them have and were throwing them around on the field. Girls who wanted their attention or who truly wanted to play joined them. The rest sat out of their way in the grass or on the bleachers.

"See, this is the rims I was talking about." Sakura turned her phone towards her brunette friend. "Aren't they sexy?"

Tenten whistled low, placing the pencil she had in her hand down and taking the phone for a closer look. Her drawing forgotten as she looked at the chrome plated five-spoke rim. "Dude… imagine this painted black!"

"I know!"

Hinata laughed at Tenten's face and reaction. The pink haired girl had showed her the picture earlier in their Government class when they had free time. She was now walking on the bleachers above them in relevé, stopping a few feet away and doing basic ballet positions before turning and going back. She looked up from her white platform sneakers and towards her blonde friend who was lying on the bleachers with her eyes closed. "Piggy! You gotta wake up, we have Phys. Ed next."

Blue eyes opened. "I know. I'm just tired, last period took a lot out of me."

"Well… Orochimaru-sensei is a character. But join me! You still haven't shown me how to do a full twist double layout!" Hinata smiled wide at the girl that was now looking at her like she was crazy.

Ino sat up, just so she could fully tell the girl how deranged she was. "Nata… are you trying to kill me? You know there is no way _in hell_ that I could do that without a trampoline; and there is no way I would even think about doing anything on these hard ass bleachers. Plus, I've already shown you how to do it!" She half-jokingly glared at the girl. "Oh, I know what you're doing. Can't believe I forgot… you're the type of person that just wants to watch the world burn."

Sakura and Tenten, now listening to their conversation, laughed at the statement, knowing how true it was. Hinata looked offended and sat down. "You just want me to take my mind off what happened earlier. Well it's not going to happen, I'm going to get him back."

Before the rest of the conversation could continue four people walked up the stands to them. They all turned and smiled at four faces that were becoming familiar to them. "What's up girls?!"

"Nothing much, enjoying the sun. You?"

"Oh, same. Just coming to enjoy it with some lovely ladies." Kiba sat down at Ino's feet, back turned to the field, and the other three followed. Choji placed both legs on either side of the seat and placed his bag of barbeque chips on it, Shino leaned against the fence at the top, a row above them, and Lee chose to sit next to Sakura, leaning forward a little. "What were you talking about?"

Ino scoffed. "How despicable the Nara kid is, is all."

"I heard about that. He can use his crazy IQ in evil ways sometimes." Choji offered her a few chips, to which she smiled and took a few, and thought about his best friend. "He's only done that maybe… two times before I think."

"Really? What happened?"

"Well the first time was in kindergarten when someone stole his crayon box. The second time was in middle school I think; from what I heard about what happened earlier it was almost the exact same thing situation. Actually… the girl was Tayuya."

The name made all four girls twitch and turn to the field. Ponytail-ed salmon hair swayed in the breeze as she sat on the grass, watching her friends throw a tennis ball back and forth. Shikamaru lay next to her, eyes closed as he seemingly napped. But looking closely at his hand running up and down the girl's leg they could tell he wasn't. Sakura's lips turned up a little in disgust. "So you're saying that after humiliating a girl by telling a large group of people personal things about her he dated her? Am I correct?"

"When you put it like that…" He shrugged before he went back to his snack.

"Stop foreshadowing bullshit Forehead, its bullshit. I'm planning revenge remember?"

Kiba grinned at this. "Did you say revenge? You know… revenge could mean pranks and I love a good prank."

"Hmm, if I think of anything good I'll give you a call." She returned the grin with a wink and her own smile.

"Did I mention that I love those _tight_ jeans on you? The rips show a good amount of those fine legs you showed on Saturday."

The pearly white, wolfish smile and flirtatious wink he gave made her, and all the others, laugh. "Flattery gets you nowhere with me sweetheart."

He only shrugged, smile still in place. "It got me a dance at the party so I beg to differ."

She gave him a coy smile. "Touché."

"If we are complimenting people then I would like to point out the pretty and youthful shirt that Sakura-chan is wearing! It suits you very well!" Lee smiled wide at her and gave her a thumbs up.

"Uh, thanks Lee." She scratched the side of neck awkwardly. "But I don't see how it's… um, 'youthful'. It's black, with a skull on the front."

"But Sakura-chan! The fact that it's a tank top with no sleeves makes it very youthful! It shows that you embrace the late summer warmth and breezes! The long fringe in the back also shows this, as well as how daring you are and how you don't care what other's think about you're fashion choice!"

"Lee, I get it. Again, thank you." They all laughed at the exchange and at how he was still trying to point out her good features.

* * *

**Last Period**

Lastly they went to their Drama class that was held in the school's auditorium. The already big theater was transformed during the renovation to a grand scale with two levels, five sections of seating each, and a big, well taken care of, wood paneled stage. The carpeting for the aisles and floor down front was a dark green and the material on the very comfy and well cushioned seats was red.

"Wow. These seats are super bouncy! Exactly what we needed after that crazy gym class!" Tenten exclaimed excitedly as she bounced on said seat. "WEEEEEE!" Ino yelled in glee next to her as she too bounced up and down.

Sakura and Hinata just shook their heads at their friends**. **"She's right though. Anko-sensei and Ibiki-sensei are insane. "

Hinata nodded her head as she got comfortable. "I can't believe they made us run laps on the first day. They could have at least let us played a game."

"Well they let us have some free time after we finished so it wasn't that bad."

Tenten finally calmed down and turned to them. "Oh speaking of free time, I heard something very interesting, and kinda disturbing, in my English class earlier."

"It sucks that none of us are in that class with you by the way."

"I know, I'm gonna die. But anyway, so Hyuga is in my class and when we were doing that introduction thing the girl I was partnered with was mentioning how she was in love with 'The Playboys' as one of her facts. Do you even wanna know who the fuck that is?" She made a face at the thought of it.

Sakura shook her head. "Oh, I heard. This girl said the same in my class."

"Wait, I don't know. Who?"

Ino turned to the violet haired girl. "'The Playboys' are those four idiot neighbors of ours. When I heard about it I wanted to hit the girl in her face because of how serious she was. I mean, come on; who comes up with these things?! And why would you even use it as a serious name for someone you like?! That's so lame!"

Sakura snorted then started laughing. "I know right! I heard them all say it when duckass walked into my English class. Gentle? Capable? Cavalier?! Wicked?! Are they serious?! I mean seriously, capable? Besides his laziness, Shikamaru is really smart but why capable? How does that even- wait never mind, I get it. That's just disgusting; and I thought the name wicked for Sasuke was nasty enough."

Hinata looked wide eyed. "Wow, do fangirls seriously? I can't even… I'm so done with those guys now."

"Why are you so done with us?"

"Speak of the devils! Literally." Ino muttered under her breath then said louder, "Is this some sick joke or something? Cause trust me, it got old back in homeroom."

"Is what a sick joke?" Sasuke asked from his seat behind them.

"You four having almost every single class with one of us." Sakura said angrily and turned to look at the glaring boy. "I swear, if you don't stop glaring at me I'll poke your eyes out."

"We have nothing to do with the order of our classes. It is purely a coincidence." Neji leaned back in his chair, hands folded.

"Hello children." Everyone turned around to look at the stage and saw none other than their principal standing there. She smiled down at them… and just them, as they were the only students there. They finally noticed and looked around at the empty theater. Only eight people sat in the huge room, the older lady watching them.

"Tsunade-baa-chan! What are you doing here; and why are we the only people here?!" Naruto yelled.

She smirked back at him. "What do you mean? This is the whole class right here. You were the only people to sign up for this class."

"What are you talking about? I didn't sign up for this class. It wasn't even on the class registration sheet from what I remember!" Tenten said. Multiple answers followed, from 'Yeah!' to 'Hn.' to one 'Troublesome."

"_I_ signed you all up for this class. The actual name for our drama class is Theater Arts, Drama is just a false pretense for something I'm putting into action this year." _Though with this group, the definition of the word I used applies greatly._ She started to explain. "You eight are going to be a new project I'm working on."

"So we're your lab rats?" Ino asked incredulously.

"No. You are just going to help me with school functions, announcements and other school related things." Tsunade smiled with a look on her face that said they couldn't back out.

Naruto yelled out to her again. "Wait! Isn't this what the student council does? Why are you giving us their job?"

"Yes; but what you eight will be doing is much more than what they do. You get perks with this job." Tsunade silenced them.

"You just want to use our allowances to pay for the school's problems. How troublesome."

Tsunade mentally twitched at him for hitting the nail on the head. _Smarty pants._ Not commenting on the true statement she continued what she had to say. "The first task that I have for you is to come up with an idea for the back-to-school dance. I suggest you eight meet together to discuss this. Just to show how nice I am, I'll give you two weeks to figure it out and give me your decision. Bring it to the student council lounge, where we will be meeting from now on." Without a bye or have a nice day of any sorts she left them alone.

"We have a student lounge?" Naruto yelled out. Not wanting to be there any longer they left the auditorium not long after she did. The bell rung as they walked out of the schools front doors, ruining their plan of ditching for the rest of the period to spite the alcoholic. They walked to their cars as students starting filing out behind them. They didn't acknowledge each other as the two cars drove home, pretending they weren't basically following each other. they all knew this was going to be a very interesting and, to quote Shikamaru, troublesome school year.

* * *

**Guys. Let me tell you guys. I did not even know it had been over a month til it was over a month. I'm so sorry. During winter break it'll be a lot faster, promise. This chapter has a lot of ShikaIno because there **_**needs**_** to be ShikaIno okay****. Oh! I'm thinking about making a tumblr page for my fics, what do you guys think? I can actually show you guys the outfits and cars and other stuff I used for this story; plus post sneak peeks of chapters so you guys don't have to wait so long. *_I put a poll up for you guys to vote.*_**

**So whether you guys like it, love it, hate it, or whatever; tell me your thoughts in a review!**

**-Tay**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**The official tumblr account is up! fastlane-fic . tumblr . com**

* * *

"Hey Saki, can you pass me the ketchup?"

"Yeah, just give me the salt and pepper." Sakura and Hinata made the exchange, both putting their desired condiment or spice on their fries. The four girls sat in the food court of the mall, enjoying their lunch break away from the store.

"Uhh! This really hit the spot!" Tenten's eyes almost rolled to the back of her head as she chewed on one of her tempura sushi. Licking the sticky rice off her fingers she smiled happily. "Damn, that was good. Do you guys even know how much I was craving sushi?!"

Ino finished a mozzarella stick before answering. "How could we not? You've been talking about it all morning. I could even hear you over the thousands of guys and girls that came to the store just to stare at us."

Hinata sighed at that. "Why can't we just work in peace? Why do hormonally crazed teens have to flock to us and those other four?"

"Speak of the devil; heading towards us at my ten o'clock."

Hinata and Tenten, who were opposite of Ino and Sakura, turned to look at what the pink haired girl was talking about. Walking towards them in the best clothes and heels they could afford, which consisted of the most expensive clothes in the city, were Karin, Tayuya, Ami, and Kin. They didn't hide that they were looking for them as they strode up to them, arrogant and self-important expressions on their faces. They sat down next to them, angling their chairs to face them; backs straight and heads high to keep up the appearance that they were above the other four girls. Karin greeted them. "Whores."

"Cum-guzzling Slutasaurus Rexes."

"…what?"

"Oh nothing." Smirking coyly, Hinata waved them off, but not taking her comment back nonetheless. Ino and Sakura laughed while Tenten high-fived her.

Kin glared hard at the lavender eyed girl. "Look bitch, we're just here to have a nice little chat. Insult us again… and your ass is gonna get beat." The smile she gave her at the end only sufficed to agitating the girl slightly, but angering her all the same.

"What do you want? We're on our break if you didn't notice?"

"Oh that's precisely why we're here. There is really no other time to talk to you girls." Ami was filing her nails as she talked to them, showing how insignificant they were to her by not bothering to look at them. "We're always busy with our boyfriends and school and other things that we hardly ever get to hang with you four."

Ino looked between her three best friends as they did the same. "Cut the bull, what do you want?"

"She already said it; we want to hang out with you girls."

"Do we have to remind you of how much smarter we are than you guys? We've been through this before; popular girls want to befriend us, popular girls want to use us. Oldest trick in the book." Tenten was not putting up with the fake smiles they were giving them; they were ruining her sushi moment. "Now considering that we know you bitches don't want anything from us y'all can only be wanting to be nosy, so what do you wanna know?"

Tayuya let out an exasperated, yet relieved, sigh. "About time, you bitches were just beating around the fucking bush." She didn't even acknowledge the halfhearted glares her friends gave her. "Now, down to business. There's been a lot of rumors going around about you whores these past two weeks. Aside from that misplaced nickname that the idiot population has given you, I mean, Princesses? Really? That should be us; we're the ones dating the kings of the school. No wait, that would make us the queens. So… we could tell you bitches to bow the fuck down."

Sakura tried very hard not to jump out her seat and hit the girl as she clenched her fist under the table. "Back. To your point, slore."

Condescending smile and tone still in place, the salmon haired girl crossed her legs and leaned forward a little. "That's right, I was making a point. Thanks for reminding me peasant. Everyone knows you four disappeared when y'all were twelve, went somewhere for six years, and now you're back. You guys know Kakashi-sensei, even met with him on several occasions we assume. You four have been working at Paradise since it opened three weeks ago. Now here's where we have pieced things together that still don't make sense. You four met with Kakashi-sensei in May, maybe even April too, to take aptitude tests for this school year. But, Kakashi was working here at that point in time, and we don't recall him ever taking a sick day in either month; he was here even on the last day of school in June. Now adding all those up you girls would have had to be here in Konoha for Kakashi-sensei to tutor you and still be able to go to work the next day. But... what school lets out in April?"

After no response came for a minute Karin, Ami, and Kin started giggling. The redhead high-fived her sister. "Nice job sis, you dumbfounded the dumb."

Tayuya's smirk grew even more. "It's the not that hard."

Ino starting to speak moved their attention away from themselves. "We're not dumbfounded, we're just surprised. We didn't know we were in the presence of Sherlock Holmes."

"Don't you mean Sherlock Hoes?"

Karin glared. "Okay whores, we get it; you think you're funny. Answer the fucking question."

Hinata popped a tatter tot in her mouth before turning back to them. "Did the words home school ever come to mind?"

Now the four other girls paused, thinking over the question. Finally, after two minutes of looking between each other and the girls they were questioning, Kin spoke. "Okay… I have enough pride to admit that we didn't think of that. But, don't believe for a second that we'll take that. You four are still _way_ too suspicious to have been home schooled for six years. You can't have been home-"

"Wait!" The seven girls looked to the redhead that had called out. Karin had a growing smug smirk as she looked at the pink haired girl. "Like Kin-chan was about to say, you four can't have been home schooled. I remember Sasuke-kun told me that Haruno had displayed a very manly skill at Wasteland before school started, something she had 'picked up on' at her old school. I don't believe you four would have gone to parties, especially parties with alcohol, if you were home schooled. Now how do you plan to lie your way out of this?"

Before anyone could answer an alarm went off. Tenten grabbed her phone. Turning her phone so that the girlfriends of the school's Playboys could see the alarm that said 'Back to work bitch' on her phone and smiled. "Ooh, time's up. That's all the time we had for 20 Questions and a Bitch; we hope to get better contestants next time. Buh-bye!" They got up and moved towards the trash can nearby. They were almost out of the food court when the angry females called out to them.

"Don't think this is over! We will find out!"

Sakura stopped and glared back at them, her own anger radiating off her. "Drop it. Now… or we'll make you." They continued walking, missing the intrigued expressions the statement got in response.

Once they were back in the store and in the back clocking in Ino spoke. "What they said reminded me though, aren't we supposed to be coming up with ideas for the back-to-school dance?"

The other three gasped. "Shit! That's right!"

"Wait, didn't Tsunade-sama say we only had two weeks to plan it?!"

"Um, two weeks is up guys!"

Ino watched her frantic friends as she thought up a plan. Just as she was narrowing down options in her head Naruto walked through the door, most likely to get something. Blue eyes lit up at the sight of the blond. "Perfect."

"Huh?" Four blank stares were given.

"We're gonna plan it out tonight; at the house. Shouldn't be a problem. Naruto, do you guys have any plans tonight?"

He scratched the back of his neck, thinking. "Um… yeah. We're gonna hang with the girls." Seeing all four pairs of eyes narrow, but not knowing the true reason for their anger, he backtracked. "B-but! I can go tell the guys and we can cancel."

"Good, you should go do that." Ino's blinding smile made the boy nervous; a feeling that was slowly turning into scared. "Tell them y'all can come over a couple of hours after we get off work. So I'd say around seven? No, eight; we have to get food probably and I wanna take a nap."

"So pretty much what you're saying is… we're gonna have a party at you guys house?"

"If you guys behave and we get done quickly then fine, we can hang out."

The grin on his face foretold everything but behaving nicely. Forgetting what he had originally gone to the back for he walked back out to the front. "Hey guys! Party across the street tonight!"

They couldn't have slapped their heads any faster.

* * *

"How many times are you gonna jam on the doorbell, Dobe?"

"Shut up, Teme! I've only pressed it twice."

"Maybe they're still out?"

"Naw, I saw them pull in an hour ago."

The four guys stood outside their neighbors' house, waiting to be let in. It was nearly nine thirty at night and already dark. They were beginning to get wary of the wildlife that still inhabited the forested community when yelling was heard on the other side of the door. They each looked at each other and waited still. When no footsteps could be heard Naruto did the one thing he knew shouldn't have worked. He turned the knob. The door openly slowly.

"You have got to be kidding me…"

Neji raised an eyebrow at the carelessness then proceeded to walk in. "Didn't they use the garage when they came home an hour ago? So this door has been unlocked since we got off work at five?"

Neither of his three friends answered him as they walked further into the house. It was similar to theirs. A long wooden entryway with a coat rack that held two jackets and a hat, table, and mirror. Not much further the hall split, a corridor to the left leading to the kitchen and a finely polished staircase to go upstairs, a side hall down the immediate left of the stairs leading to a spare bedroom and a study. The living to the right of the stairs was barren and no sounds were coming from the second floor. "No! Stop!" All four heads whipped to the left side of the house.

"You don't think…?"

"The kitchen. Go!"

They ran down the corridor, bypassing the dining room to the left when they found it as empty as the living room. Bursting into the kitchen they came upon a mess. Plastic bags were thrown all over, a bag of chips were crushed and burst open. The refrigerator doors, some cabinets and the pantry door were open. A very expensive purse, one they knew to be Ino's, lay upside down on the floor, items littering the floor around it. One item happening to be the blonde's open wallet. They walked in and accessed everything. Shikamaru bent over and picked it up. "Her cards are still in it but no cash or change."

"Probably didn't have the chance to take them." Neji said from behind the wood and marble island, upturning each bag.

Sasuke looked thoroughly in the pantry before stepping out. "But where are they?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Stop, please!"

"Wasn't that Tenten?!"

Naruto raced to the door and looked into the den. Just as he was about to look away he noticed a light. "Guys! Down here!" They followed the blond past the second living and into the hall at the very back of the room. "Where does this even lead? I haven't been past the kitchen." The white walled side hall only had one door at the very end. They seemed to have been walking for what felt like minutes, a distance that was easily half the size of a football field. The door was slightly ajar, their voices becoming clearer as they got closer.

"Sakura, stop! That's enough!"

"No! Let me go!" They could hear the green eyed girl struggling, as if she was being held down or back.

There was a high pitched squeal, a crash, and then Hinata's voice coming from far away. "Fucking bitch! That hurt, ow!"

They decided to storm in then; but what met their eyes surprised them. The room was a huge garage with, from just a quick glance, around ten cars, three garage doors, four sets of toolboxes on a table, a TV, and a large lounge chair with several beanbags littered around it. They could only see the residents of the house in the large room; Tenten stood facing Sakura, who was being held back by Ino, with a broom in her hands and Hinata lay in a pile of boxes on the other side of a car next to the other three. The girls turned to face them, equally surprised at seeing them.

Shikamaru was the first to speak. "What is going on?"

"Yeah! Where's the burglar?!"

"…huh?" They straightened themselves, not without the brunette throwing a cautious look towards Sakura. Ino let her go, Hinata pulled herself out of the cardboard pile and walked back around the car, and Tenten lowered the broom. "What are you talking about? What burglar?"

Before Naruto could shout out again Neji held up his hand. "Wait. We came over for the meeting but found your door unlocked. When we came in we heard screaming and yelling. Then when we came further in to investigate we found the kitchen in chaos. We assumed the worst but it looks like we were wrong."

Sakura, still with an angered expression, turned back to the brown eyed girl. "You left the door unlocked again?! Tenten! What if someone _had_ broken in?! We'd be fighting over spilled food while someone is stealing our stuff because of you!"

"Hey! It wasn't me this time! I came in first remember?!"

"Spilled food?" The two girls turned to the Uchiha. His face was growing more and more frustrated. "The chips all on the floor in the kitchen? You were fighting over spilled chips? That doesn't explain the whole mess, and Ino's purse on the floor."

"Is it really on the floor? Crap, that thing was expensive! I knew I shouldn't have put it on the edge." She ran past them and back into the house.

As they followed her Hinata explained what happened, walking with a little bit of a limp. "When we got home we started putting the food away, throwing the bags on the floor to pick up later cause that's just how we do it. We were just done when a bag fell and Tenny here stepped on it, making it pop really loud. Sakura thought she did it on purpose and started chasing her; and Tenten had grabbed the broom, to clean up, started using it to defend herself. We ended up in the garage trying to stop Saki from killing her. Once Porkie grabbed her she started kicking. I was between them when they started swinging so I had to completely jump over the car to get out the way of both her kicks and the broom; I think I jabbed my thigh with one of those corners too hard." Now all in the kitchen she sat on one of the stools in front of the island. She pressed on the muscle and winced. "Yup. It's gonna bruise. Fabulous."

"I'll look at it after we clean up. Just sit there while we do this." Sakura called to her as she started picking up the bags. Tenten went to work sweeping up the scattered chips and Ino, after picking up her purse, went about making sure everything was put away. The guys just watched, Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke taking the remaining three chairs while Neji helped Tenten sweep, to which she glared saying she didn't need any help.

"So are we not going to mention the gigantic garage you guys have?"

Ino looked to the other blue eyed person in the room. "What about it?"

"Uh, well, it's huge! It's twice the size of ours and you even have a lounge area! How could you not have told us about it?!"

"Sorry, didn't know it was dire information." She pulled out bowls and napkins as Sakura and Tenten finished up and brought out food. "You've seen us pull out of our driveway at least three times. How didn't you notice that it wrapped around to the back? Plus it's kinda obvious that we have more space on that side of the house."

Naruto frowned. "You know I don't pay attention to that stuff."

"Oh, we know what you guys pay attention to." Hinata muttered almost not under her breath. She stood up, keeping from putting weight on her right leg. "I'm gonna go change so you can look at it better Saki. Be right back."

"Kay."

The guys watched as she limped out, hopping lightly out the door. Sasuke turned back to her friends. "Aren't going to help her up the stairs?"

Sakura glanced up at him and went back to pouring chips in a bowl. "No. She's got it."

"But isn't it gonna be hard to go up all those steps?" Neji asked, still listening for the sound of his sister falling.

"She's fine, trust me. This is nothing." They didn't know how to feel about this statement but did nothing nonetheless. No more than seven minutes later the indigo haired girl returned, now with a cropped orange hoodie and drawstring black cotton shorts with Rain U in silver on the bottom corner. She placed the papers she had in her hand on the counter, as well as some ointment, and grabbed a pencil out of the drawer of the island.

"Now we can begin this meeting." She turned her lavender tinged eyes towards her cousin. "Neji, stop looking at me. Not only am I wearing this for a better examination but this is also my house, I can wear whatever I want."

They all snickered as the boy scoffed and looked away. Sakura came over and pressed gently on the muscle. After measuring the girls minute reactions she told her what they both knew. "As I thought, deep muscle bruise. Simple thing."

"Perfect." Hinata let out an exasperated sigh before applying the cream. "Anyway, I call this meeting into order. Let's start with a theme and go on from there. I am now taking suggestions."

"Lingere."

"Victoria Secret."

"Beach!"

"Sleepwear."

"I'm gonna slit all your throats."

"Hey! Beach is a legitimate theme! Dattebayo!"

"Girls, any suggestions?" Hinata completely ignored the blond and turned to the eating females.

Tenten shrugged, dipping a chip in salsa. "I really have no clue. Matter of fact, I don't even know why we have to do this."

"Cause Tsunade likes to be a troublesome gold digger."

"Wait, hey! Tsunade-sama isn't a gold digger! Yeah sure, she married Jiraiya, whose filthy rich, for the wrong reasons really, but she already has tons of money."

"Pinkie, she's a freaking principal of a school. I don't think she makes that much money."

"She was a doctor for over twenty years, Uchiha; with a doctorate in over five fields. Maybe if you got that dick pulled out of your ass you would pay attention to shit other than your own fucking riches… ya insufferable duck ass prick."

"_Oooooo!_"

"What the fuck did you just say to me?!"

_Smack!_

Everyone turned to the impatient indigo haired girl. She was looking between the two yelling teens, a deep frown on her face. "We get it, you're teens, you have sexual tension for each other. Now can we please get back to the topic at hand so finish already?" After looking everyone in the eye she picked the notepad and pen back up. "Thank you. Now, any _better_ suggestions for a theme?"

No one said anything as they thought. Ino placed her Mucho Mango can back down before voicing her thought. "What about Masquerade?"

"Like a masked ball?"

"Yeah, why not?" She sipped her drink again and shrugged. "It doesn't have to be anything too fancy right?"

"Ino, we're coming up with ideas for a back to school dance, not homecoming."

"Well fuck! Let's just ditch the fucking dance and make it for homecoming! Why the eff are we making plans for a 'back to school dance' when we have homecoming right around the corner anyway?!"

They all looked between each and just admitted she was right. Hinata wrote the idea down. "Okay, we have a theme. We might as well make it fancy as all hell if it's gonna be for homecoming. So what else do we need?"

Shikamaru nodded to get her attention. "Dress code. I'm sure you don't want some people wearing miniskirts and others wearing Victorian style gowns."

"Oh, true. So how about a black tie affair masquerade?"

Neji nodded, bent over a plate of bagel bites. "That's good. But let's add in that you can wear one other color with the attire."

"Like a pop color!" Tenten yelled out, mouth full of a bagel bite she stole off his plate.

He glared at her. "Exactly."

Naruto looked over Hinata's shoulder. "We have a theme, dress code, we can leave Tsunade to the food, _we_ will definitely pick out a DJ, and… that's it! Let's party!"

She swatted at him. "No it's not! We still need to pick out the décor!"

"Black and white! Simple! Maybe some silver drapes and we don't need to do anything about the carpet 'cause we always have homecoming at Senju Hotel!" He snatched the notepad, wrote it down, closed it and placed the pen back in the drawer. "There we go! Let's have some fun now!"

Sakura sighed heavily. "Okay fine, fine! We can go chill in the media room upstairs. You guys can grab the food and bring it up there."

"Why do we have to do it? We're your guests." Sasuke glared at her. She returned it.

"Because this is our house and what we say goes. Plus, I'm sure I'm not the only one that wants to change."

"Why do you need to change?"

"Ugh! You guys are in freaking sweats and basketball shorts and muscle tees! Ino, Tenten, and I are still in jeans and nice shirts. So yeah, I'd like to change."

The black eyed boy raised an eyebrow but decided not to say anything. They grabbed the bowls of chips, salsa and dip jars, bags of snacks, and put the drinks in a cooler with ice and placed cups and plates on top. They directed them to the room while they went to change. The media room was above the garage and spanned the whole length of it. Part of the room held a small theater with a large 120 inch projection screen, with four dark red theater chairs in front of it. A dark wood cabinet on the side held multiple game systems hooked up to the projector, other games and things, and tons of DVDs. The other part of the room was occupied by a black sectional couch, a matching black lounge chair, a large wooden coffee table and what seemed like a dozen different colored beanbag chairs. A huge flat screen TV was mounted on the wall before the couch with a surround sound system connected to it. The designer of the house was wise enough to place a bathroom and closet at the end of the room. When the girls did come five minutes later the guys were still looking around the room amazed.

Sakura flopped onto the couch, asymmetrical gray sweater lying out around her. She picked a piece of lint off her dark green sweatpants before sticking her hand in the pocket. "What's wrong?"

"This room is huge…"

The girls laughed at their response. Ino leaned up from her purple beanbag chair to get some popcorn. Her yoga shorts stayed in place but her pink shirt, that said 'cookies, tequila, and hakuna matata' in neon green letters, rumpled up a little at the movement. "Yeah, it is. Nice huh?"

"We were ecstatic when they told us about this room. Almost as excited as we were about the garage." Wearing a tan tank top with black letters saying 'life is about kicking ass, not kissing it' and rolled up gray sweats Tenten turned on the surround sound and turned up the music.

Hinata dipped a chip in the jar of Ruffles Ultimate Smokehouse Bacon and spun around on her left leg after putting it in her mouth. "So what are we gonna do?"

The guys either grabbed a seat on the sofa or a bean bag and some food and drink, their awe dimming down. "Well we can't have a dance off when the only real people with skill is Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke though I don't think Sasuke counts himself in that category since he learned from Naruto." The black haired boy scoffed at Shikamaru's statement but said nothing. "I'm sure none of us are childish enough to play truth or dare. It would be too troublesome for us to pick out a movie, or a game for that matter, without at least two of us getting into a fight."

"I have an idea." Everyone turned to Neji, waiting his plan. "Why not a game of I've Never?"

"Neji, I don't think the girls are gonna wanna-"

"I'm game."

"Sure!"

"I'll go get the liquor and shot glasses."

"Who's going first?"

"What?!" All four guys looked at them in surprise, even the person who suggested the game not believing they would go with it. "You actually wanna play? Like, the legit game and not the kiddie one?"

Ino shrugged and smiled. "Why not? We've played it before at parties and I highly doubt you guys can do any serious harm."

Sakura quickly returned with a bottle of Jack Daniels and eight shot glasses. "We almost didn't have enough glasses if I hadn't found the last two in the dishwasher. There would have been some indirect kissing between some guys."

The girls laughed as each guy frowned. They all gathered around the table, sitting on the sofa and floor. As Sasuke sat down he got an idea and put his legs across Sakura's lap. "To make up for all the annoyances you've put me threw these past three weeks I think you should be my personal footrest."

The smirk on her face made her frown. She shoved his legs off, efficiently knocking him off balance, went back to distributing the glasses. "If you had asked nicely I would've let you since I'm in a good mood. Granted, I don't think your girlfriend would like that... but I don't particularly care about her feelings, and just her in general."

"Speaking of which, before we start, I have a question."

"Yes, Kolache?"

Ino's eye twitched as the boy smirked. "Ignoring that, my question is would the plans you canceled earlier happen to have been with your so-called girlfriends?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering how pissed they are. Considering you're with us I'm assuming they're going to be out for blood on Monday."

"Eh, maybe. We only told them we were couldn't make it due to school related things."

"You guys are horrible."

Tenten bounced anxiously from her spot on the floor. "Can we start already? I've been waiting to let loose for a while now!"

"Okay, I'll start then if you're getting impatient. Remember the rules: complete honesty or you take two shots." Hinata filled everyone's glass. "I've never… had sex in the back of a car."

Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Tenten took a shot.

"Fuck! It burns!"

"It's whiskey idiot, of course it burns." Shikamaru let out a raspy breath and refilled his glass.

"I can't believe Haruno took a shot."

"Shut up prick."

Naruto shook his head and decided to go next, setting the game to go around counter clockwise. "I've never… threw up at a party."

Neji, Sakura, Ino and Hinata took a shot.

"Haha! Hyuga's can't hold their liquor!" The blond bellowed out, earning glares from them.

"Fuck off. You know the only reason I did throw up was because you guys made me chug a whole bottle of Crown Royal."

Hinata laughed harshly. "Ha! Try downing three full water bottles of Skittles Vodka in two minutes."

Naruto gave her an unimpressed look. "So what? I'll give you the amount and the time it took but that's just some fruity drink."

"You really have no clue what it really is do you? Skittles Vodka is Skittles that's been dissolved in pure vodka and strained out a day later. It's only vodka with food coloring and the slightest bit of sugar and flavor." She would have smirked at his face if she still hadn't felt a little discomfort. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Okay I'm next!" Sakura narrowed her eyes at the group mischievously. "I've never… lost a game of chicken."

Naruto, Hinata, and Ino took a shot.

Sasuke swirled his glass slowly as he thought. "I've never… failed a test."

Naruto, Tenten, and Ino took a shot.

"Weak."

"Shut up."

"I've never… cursed out a girl."

Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Tenten took a shot.

"That's a damn lie!"

Neji would have ignored Tenten if not for the fact that she was glaring death at him. "See Tenten, to put it simply… I don't count you as a girl."

The whole room went silent, the only sound being the music playing in the background. Her brown eyes started twitching and her fingers fidgeted, grabbing for something that wasn't there. Everyone stared, curiosity and a hint of sympathy for the long brunet haired boy in their expressions. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them she picked up both his and her glasses and turned her steely gaze toward him. "Despite people having already taken their shots you lied, take the punishment. You take the two shots or you get the fuck out my house. Option one lets you keep your eyes. Option two involves me handling a very large spork and no anesthesia. Pick. _Wisely_."

He took the shots without question. She smiled happily.

"Okay, my turn! I've never… pretended to be gentleman to pick up chicks."

Sasuke and Naruto took their shots with a glare toward the Hyuga male.

"What?! That was meant for Neji! Why didn't you take a shot?!"

"Because I've never pretended. You just bring out the worst in me." His smug expression made her really wanna get that spork.

"I guess it's my turn." Shikamaru ran his finger around the rim of the small cup. He started chuckling, causing an unease to go through the group. With his intelligence he could come up with anything that could embarrass them; Ino was a prime example of this. "I've never… done Zumba."

To the girls surprise everyone took the shot. Before they could open their mouths a single 'Don't fucking ask' was thrown out. They and Shikamaru snickered and snorted for a while.

Ino wiped her eyes. "Okay, okay, it's my turn. I think I'll target someone too." She received three suspicious looks. "I've never… accidentally thrown stuff out of rage, and wind up breaking it."

"Damn it Pig! It was only an alarm clock!"

"And a cellphone, and a glass cup, and a freaking wooden spoon."

Sakura took her shot. When her glass hit the table after she heard a second ping. Sasuke unclenched his eyes and turned just in time to see her looking. "It's not that hard to believe."

"Before we go another round, let's take stock of everybody." Hinata thought around her lightly fogged state to remember how many shots everyone took. "So I know I took four shots. Sasuke, Tenten, and Neji also took four. If my memory and math is right Sakura, Naruto and Ino took five shots. And, even though I didn't think it was possible, Shikamaru only took one shot."

"What?!"

"That's impossible!"

"Another round!"

"No." Shikamaru leaned back and lounged in his bean bag. "Let's listen to the smart person here and not do another round. Think this over: three people have already taken five shots and four people have taken four. That's shots of undiluted whiskey; not mixed with anything. The water's not going to help either. Not only would the numbers double by time we finished a second round but everyone is gonna be targeting others, which increases the numbers even more. Now I'm sure you girls don't want to be cleaning up vomit and anything else we make a mess of. Do you?"

They looked at each, the possibilities running through their brains. "Nope. We're good."

"Aww, way to go pineapple head! There goes our fun." Naruto threw himself back on the sofa, promptly hitting Hinata on her leg in the process. Responsively she lurched over her right thigh, her body wanting to go into a fetal position. Naruto shot up, worry written all over his face; his hands hovered over her, not knowing what to do. "Oh gosh, damn! I'm so sorry Hinata! I didn't mean to hit you!"

The muted curses she mouthed could almost be heard. She straightened herself slowly, a wince still on her face. "It's okay, I know you didn't mean to. It's just still tender. I'll be good in a minute."

"Are you sure Hinata? Shouldn't you be elevating it?"

"Yeah, but I've had so many of these I know how to work around it without causing any unnecessary pain." She smiled at her brother. "See, I'm feeling better already."

Sakura let out a deep sigh. "Just put it up, Nata. They've been worrying about it ever since we got to the kitchen earlier. It'll both them at ease and let it heal faster."

She rolled her lavender eyes. "Fine." She scooted the glasses out of her way and put her knee-high sock clad leg on the table. "Okay, so what are we doing now?"

"How about we watch a movie?"

"Which screen should we use though?"

Sasuke nodded to the flat screen. "It'll be easier to put it on flat screen, since there are only four seats over there and there's a whole couch over here." They all agreed and decided, after much arguing like the Nara heir had called earlier, on watching Talladega Nights then Death Race. Grabbing almost a dozen blankets from the closet and placing the beanbags around as footrests they got comfortable on the couch and put the movie in. When the main menu came on Hinata sat up from her leaned position.

"Wait, let me get my IcyHot. You guys can start; I'll only take a few minutes to get it."

"You sure?"

"Tenny, we've seen this movie over ten times. I can recite the lines anytime." She laughed and moved to get up but stopped when she felt arms under her knees and around her back. She couldn't even protest before she was already in the air. "Naruto! Put me down!"

He flashed a smile at her before it fell and turned solemn. "Nope. Since I was the one who hit you and caused you to be in pain I'll help you move around without you having to rely on your leg."

"You didn't cause me to be in pain. Well you did hit me but that was an accident and I was already injured. I can walk to my room and back by myself."

"No can do. Just enjoy the ride." He was already out the door. Distant laughter could be heard coming from the room. Begrudgingly she directed him to her room down the hall and past the stairs. When they reached the door he looked back with wonder. "Wow, this is exactly where my room is across the street."

She chose not to answer and opened the door, as best she could from her position. He walked in and turned on the light. The slightly messy room lit up revealing her faux leather queen sized bed, the black and white paisley sheets tidy despite the organized clutter around the room, where the tube of ointment was placed. He placed her next to it and backed away to look around. She watched as he did so, very sure she hadn't left anything incriminating out but still uncertain. Just when she stopped looking he called her. Her head shot up and noticed he was looking at a particular picture she had on her dresser. "Is that Konan-chan?"

"Yup. That was in 8th grade I believe, we had just got back from a dance and were hanging out. That was a fun night…" She smiled at the memory, looking at their goofy faces from afar.

"You four went to school with Konan-chan in 8th grade? Wasn't she like, a senior by then?"

"Yeah… we were only in the same school for three years before she graduated."

"And that's the same school y'all went to before you moved here? Did you do dance there too, besides taking lessons when you were young?"

The cream was long forgotten now. Her mind was thinking everything it could about his questions at once. "…hmm, all six years."

"Wow, that's incredible! You must be really dedicated. What with you having done it all that time; even knowing how to handle injuries well." His blue eyes skimmed over everything he could lay them on. She made many pictures, some from when she was really small, no doubt elementary school times and before, a good number of her and her friends and parents, and even some recent ones. But he could only see very few of the Six Years of Mystery as he called it. She had tons of CDs, a handful of books, and other knickknacks scattered around. He had examined the clothes she had around and had spied a few alluring articles that made him want to pick them up and fully look at it but knew better not to. Thinking of revealing clothing he turned back to the short shorts clad girl. Her eyes looked glassy and a distressed expression was on her paler than normal face. Her hand was on her thigh and the cream had rolled onto the floor. "Hinata! Are you okay?! What's wrong?!"

"H-huh?" She blinked her eyes and her vision began to focus around their wateriness on his naturally tanned face. "W-wh-what did you s-say?"

He reached out and picked up the tube. Looking at her leg he could see she had applied barely any. "I asked if you were okay. You hadn't answered me, or spoken for that matter, in a while. Are you still hurting?"

He watched as she looked down at her hand and realize she was still gripping her pale skin tightly. She released it and looked at the red palm. "Y-yeah. I-I'm fine, thanks."

Not feeling all too convinced he grabbed the water bottle left on the dresser, uncapped it, and gave it to her. "Here. Drink that." She complied and tossed it back. As she did so he decided to help her out more and finish what she was doing. He squeezed some of the lotion like cream out onto his hand and rubbed his palms together. He expected the hiss that escaped her mouth as he begun to massage the muscle. He made sure to get every inch that caused her to flinch and curse. "Don't worry Hinata-chan, I'm almost done." His hands ran up and down her upper thigh, going from the outside to the inside. She showed no complaint against the massage other than the pained face she wore as he did so. The whole therapy lasted no more than three minutes and when he was done he noted that she didn't look so much in pain as she looked relieved. He didn't realize how close he was until she opened her eyes and looked directly at him. He backed up sheepishly and turned his head, feeling odd and unexpectedly embarrassed. "How does your leg feel now?"

"So much better. Thanks Naruto." He turned to see her smiling gratefully at him. He couldn't help but to smile back. "I don't think I'll be needing the IcyHot again for the rest of the night actually."

"Well that's good. You looked to be in a whole lot of pain so I didn't know what else to do."

Hinata looked away for a second, thinking. "Yeah… but that was a really good deep tissue massage. Where did you learn that?"

He felt his normal attitude coming back as he smirked. "You see, when you pick up chicks like I do then you gotta pick up a few tricks." He laughed as she rolled her eyes.

"Of course that's what you use it for." She laughed at his playful expression. "How about you use it for better things than on easy girls?"

He raised a blond eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Like being my masseur? I've always wanted my own massage therapist."

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting Miss Hyuga?" The raised eyebrow turned into two wriggling ones.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I was talking about as a career you dirty minded freak." She laughed at his face and tossed the empty bottle into the trash bin.

"Yeah right, I already have my career laid out for me as you know." He sat on the bed next to her and looked at her injured leg. He pinched the skin lightly, earning himself a smack on the head. He only chuckled. "I may be a dirty minded freak but you were thinking it too for you to even think I was thinking it."

She smiled to herself and kicked her feet. "Nope. Wasn't at all. Why would I want someone like you to fool around with? I've had better."

Naruto looked over at her face and thought about her question and his answer. "What do you mean someone like you? What's wrong with fooling around with a freak? I at least admit I'm one. And you don't even know what I bring to the table to even say you've had better." He smiled as she fell back on the bed, giggling and laughing away. "What's so funny?"

"Everything! Ahahaha! You admit to being someone who likes to have sex a lot and do different things. You offended when I wasn't being serious at all!"

Naruto watched her until she stopped and looked at him expectantly for his response. He didn't think at all about what he did next. He leaned down and kissed her, flush on her mouth. She didn't put up any fight as he dipped her head back as far as the bed beneath them would allow. Shifting his weight he now hovered over her, only his left arm keeping him up. Her hands wound themselves into his blond hair as his did the same in her long indigo locks. He nudged her mouth with his tongue and she complied, twisting her head so they both could get better access to the others mouth. But Naruto wasn't allowing her to do a thing she wanted, he now remembered he had a point to prove. Sucking in her bottom lip he bit and sucked on the swelling flesh. Her short gasps of breath encouraged him more and more. His right hand slid from her hair, down her torso, dipping at her waist, and to her thigh. The slap he applied there resulted in exactly what he wanted. He extended his tongue as deep in her mouth as was possible and comfortable; tracing her lips, flicking and sucking her own tongue. He pulled away and trailed kisses down to her neck, feeling her racing pulse. Gracing his teeth against the pale skin he left wet kisses up and down and across the stretch of flesh. He knew what she thought was next. Smirking he placed a chaste kiss on the spot he was at and pulled away.

Hinata glared at the smirking boy, still catching her breath. She pushed him off her and sat up, brushing her hair behind her. A shiver ran up her spine when he pulled her hair away from her face, his finger ghosting her neck. He breathed a chuckle into her ear as he spoke in a whisper. "As I said, there's nothing wrong with fooling around with a freak."

One last shiver racked her body before she hurriedly stood up to put space between them. Her heart was still racing behind her ribs but she showed him no sign of it. She looked him up and down; his muscle shirt clinging tightly to the taut physique beneath it and his sweatpants sitting low on his hips even while he was sitting. She cursed herself as a blush rose on her face when he noticed her looking and flexed his open-to-viewing arms. "I'm so done with you right now."

His loud laugh pierced her as she heard him get off the bed. "No, you're not. We're still neighbors."

Lavender eyes turned to look at him and glare. "And you still have a girlfriend." He paused. "Yeah, exactly. We should be getting back by the way. It's been well over twenty minutes. I'm sure we've missed half the movie if it's been longer." He didn't say anything, probably still thinking about her comment. Her eyes widened when he squatted in front of her. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you a piggy back ride. Duh."

"Uh, why?"

"Cause your leg could still act up. Again, duh."

"But it feels fine."

"Afraid I'll bite? Because you shouldn't be, I've already done that and felt your thighs up. Which are fantastic by the way." She could just see the smug and arrogant look on his face. Revenge needed to be enacted. "_Oof!_ Hey! I didn't say jump on me! And stop bouncing!"

She giggled girlishly in his ear and smiled when she felt his hair stand on end. "I may not be one but I know what freaks like Naruto-_kun_. Wouldn't it be a good thing if I jumped on_ you_? Bouncing included?" Pushing her chest against his back as he stood up fully she giggled more as an unsteady breath passed through his lips. "Now be a good boy and mush!" She could only grin and laugh as the distressed boy carried her back to their friends and a very exciting night.

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you liked this monthly update! Sad that it is only monthly updating right now. Also I'm going to take some of your advice and make this story Rated: M because, as you can see, if just makes the story flow better with that limit gone. So yeah, it won't be anything **_**very**_** graphic but it'll be up there lol. Go to the tumblr page for more goodies :)**

**So whether you guys like it, love it, hate it, or whatever; tell me your thoughts in a review!**

**-Tay**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Warning:** Lots of cursing.

* * *

_Sizzle. Sizzle. Pop!_

Tenten flipped the bacon before moving back to flipping the last dozen of mini pancakes. Opening the microwave she checked if the 36 already made pancakes were still warm before moving to the fridge. A whole carton of eggs were pulled out and a loaf of toast bread was taken from the freezer. Both were placed on the island as she grabbed a bowl and moved to the spice cabinet. "Pepper, season all, parsley for color… um what else? Oh. Lemon pepper!" She placed the spices in the bowl and lined them next to the eggs after grabbing a whisk and returning to the island. As she added each egg Neji walked in, head to the side as he untied his hair from what looked to have been a braid. A towel was strung around his neck, sweat glistening on his bare chest. Tenten looked from his loose, humidified hair to his pale muscles to his low hanging, _literally hanging,_ sweatpants and down to his bare feet. She snapped her eyes away just as he looked up. "Oh good morning, I didn't think anyone was awake at this time. I thought I had just left the light on."

_Okay Tenny, you can respond normally; it's only Hyuga. He doesn't bite… that you know of._ "'Morning, I thought a bottle of water was missing." She looked back towards him and she felt her face drain of all blood. He was walking towards her, or more specifically the island, to sit down. His extensor carpi muscle twitched as he gripped the ball of socks in his hand. Pearl eyes looked down to his bicep as it reacted to, causing him to shake his arm and give the girl a small laugh as he saw her looking. "Having problems there?"

"Aa. Happens sometimes after a workout. Just uneasiness after being used and heated for so long. Nothing to worry about." He smiled at her as he sat down and begun to put his socks on.

"Hmm." Tenten whisked the eggs and spiced them, keeping her eyes averted. _Thank you god he sat down! I don't know how much more of that _perfect_ v-cut he has I could take! I'm not even gonna be mad at myself of thinking of him this way; for a guy that's almost as pale as Hinata he has the best muscle definition I have ever seen on a guy as lean as him._ "Actually, that's the only type I got for so that means it's the best so far."

"Did you say something?"

Face beet red and eyes as round a mouse she stopped whisking. "O-Oh! Nothing! J-just muttering to myself!"

Neji shrugged and watched as she went to pour the eggs into the skillet. He took into stock the amount of food already on the stove and waiting to be made. "How long have you been awake?"

"Hmm… maybe an hour? I didn't look at the time when I started. I just rolled off of the sofa and came down when I saw that everyone was still asleep."

"And you decided to be nice and make us breakfast?" He smirked at her weak glare.

"I normally make breakfast for the girls on weekends so I thought 'why not make a big one for all of us?' So here I am."

"That's very thoughtful of you." Brown eyes snapped away from the scrambling eggs to fully glare at the boy. He chuckled and shook his head. "I wasn't mocking you that time. We don't have to fuss and fight every time we're around each other do we?"

"…are you calling a truce?"

"Oh, most definitely not. I'm still trying to find a way to make you keep that guest pass permanently, especially after you managed to sneak it into English textbook."

She smiled at the memory as she put the last of the pancakes into the microwave. "Ah yes, I remember that. That was last Tuesday right? God, that had to be one of the best yet. We've traded it like five times each now haven't we? Wait no, you've had it six and I've had it five times."

"Don't worry, you'll be keeping it next time." He watched as she laughed and kept making the food. A plate of bacon was piling up as well as one of eggs. Just as she begun to work on the French toast he remembered a long forgotten question he had for her. "Your cooking skills are really good, honestly speaking. Everything I've seen so far doesn't appear to be burnt or undercooked. Even the bacon looked just right."

Brown eye lit up as she turned and smiled at him. "Thank you! This is just about the only girly thing I'm good at and do the most."

"So you cook for you four all the time?"

"Oh no, we normally use the microwave or make really simple things to make, like 'heat in oven for blah blah minutes and voila there's your food'; or sometimes we simply get take out or fast food." She twirled around as she dashed between putting spices away and putting cinnamon and nutmeg and other spices on the toast and making sure nothing burned on the stovetop. "If you recall my mom isn't that great of a cook, and neither is my dad for that matter. When we're all at home together in Tanzaku**(1)** we have chefs cook for us. If we don't have them there then Sharkbait cooks since he's the best one in the house; and if he isn't there, which he hasn't been for the past few years whenever I was there, I cook."

Neji watched as she moved around still and judged how she would react to his next question based on her expression and mood. "Speaking of your mom…" He was right to trail off as she paused.

She sighed. _Of course this question would come up, it always does. I was done cooking anyway._ She turned off the burners she had going and finished what she had left. "Yes my mom is young, what about it?"

"…well, I just wanted to know how old she is. I'm not trying to pry into your personal family business, just a simple question since I know very little about the Tsurugi family aside from the company."

Tenten turned and looked at him, long wavy brunette hair swaying in its ponytail. He showed no malintent towards the topic and looked genuinely curious. "…I normally don't tell just anyone about my parents but I guess I can tell you, just don't blab to everyone if I didn't give you the okay."

"If you haven't figured it out by now, even though you should have contrary to belief based on how I act towards you, I'm not the type of man to disrespect a woman's wishes on any occasion or for any reason. Your business is safe with me. Promise."

They both looked each other in the eye before she continued. She smiled slightly in thanks as she went to the cabinet and grabbed eight glasses. "Well I guess I can't tell you her age without a few other details. My mom is thirty-five, yes she's that young, you don't have to widen your eyes that much, and my dad is thirty-eight. And yes, since I now you're doing the math, my mom had me when she was seventeen."

"But... but your dad was twenty at the time! Intercourse with a minor was very much illegal back then I'm sure. Plus not to mention he was the heir to-"

"Yes, yes, I know! I'm the one who knows the story, can you just wait?! Geesh!" He sat intently as she stood behind the marble island, waiting for his expression to calm down. "Like I was saying, and as you pointed out, my mom was seventeen when I was born but I was conceived when she was sixteen and my dad was nineteen. I know that's not any better, if not worse, but the back story makes if better. My mom and dad were childhood friends; they grew up next to each other for like ever. From what our mothers told me, my dad would always bring her with him when he hung out with them, since they were friends because their parents were in the same social circles. Apparently they would always tell them that they were meant to be together because they were always acting like a married couple. As time went on, they started dating when mom was a freshman in high school and dad was a senior, and two years later she got knocked up with me."

"Obviously they kept you but wasn't his family mad?"

She gave an amused laugh. "Mad? They were furious! They already didn't like mom cause she was 'a commoner' and 'had no speakable lineage' and shunned her whenever she was around. Luckily my grandma, my mom's mom, loved my dad so when they started dating the only place they could go was her house because my dad's family wanted nothing to do with their relationship. And when they found out about me?! Let's just say I was almost removed from my parents' life, permanently. But they knew how that would make their family look and the thought of me being a boy made them lock my mom up at one of their estates far away from my dad and the public eye. They homeschooled her and brought a doctor in for her for the whole nine months, and they kept my dad busy the whole nine months too. The only thing they were able to do was get the doctor to lie about my gender up until I was born. Of course my dad's family was pissed but my parents stopped all their nonsense and rebelled against them." Tenten leaned on her elbows on the counter and thought about it. "I guess I didn't have to tell you all that… but it explains why you would see me a lot during holidays in the future since we never celebrate with that side of the family."

Neji stared at the girl in front of him, wondering how she was able to seem so unfazed by this information immediately concerning her. He let out a breath he hadn't even know he was holding and grabbed her hand. Her eyes went wide as she looked from the limb to his face. "Tenten… I honestly don't know what to say… but that you're immensely strong to be able to bear that burden since your birth to this day."

She shrugged tentatively. "Well yeah, one side of my family has literally hated my mom, and me by default, since I was nothing but a fertilized egg but I wouldn't say I'm strong for shouldering it. The only time I even remember it is when my dad gets the yearly 'Happy Holidays' card from that side, which isn't even from them but from an assistant." She took her hand back, but patted his as she pulled away. "I'm A-Okay Hyuga, no need to worry about me. Now, let's get away from this topic and lay the food out; I'm more than sure that the others have smelled this by now."

"…okay, but I wasn't joking about us being civil towards each other. As much fun as our little game of tag is and even though you infuriate me so much I still dislike being rude to women. Just… be more tolerable."

She returned his smirk with a smile that they both knew meant that his request was going on deaf ears. Muttered curses and footsteps were heard coming down the hall. All six of the other teens came around the corner and into the kitchen, looking very much like extras in a zombie film. Hinata was once again on Naruto's back as she had been last night when they returned, both of their eyes shut as he sleepwalked in. Sasuke's face was in a deep set frown as he tried to both keep his eyes open and carry an equally tired Sakura. Shikamaru and Ino were leaning on each other, their hair disheveled and seeming like it just did not want to stay in its ponytail. Tenten and Neji watched with intense curiosity as their friends struggled to make it just to the island. The brunette quickly placed the plastic plates on the end of the counter. "Um, plates are right there. Grab your food and drink and make your way to the dining room."

Hair still resembling disarrayed straw, Ino sidestepped away from the Nara boy, causing him to almost fall over, and grabbed a plate. Shaking her head she moved to grab some eggs and bacon. "No… den. Closer and… comfy seats."

The others nodded and moaned their approval and all grabbed their food. Once the plates were ready to give under the new weight and the kitchen was clean of food they walked the small number of steps it took to get in the family room. The morning sun shone in through the window, shining onto the wood paneled walls and leather furniture. The TV was blindly turned on and barely watched as they ate. Neji finished the piece of bacon in his hand before nodding to his black haired friend. "So Uchiha, how'd that happen?"

He glared as he chewed on the three mini pancakes he had in his mouth. "Hn."

"You know what I'm talking about. You carrying Sakura-san bridal style into the kitchen; I thought you hated her."

Said girl choked on her orange juice. Tenten chortled next to her and patted her back. "You okay there Cherry? You seem to be choking."

"Shu- _ack!_ Sh-shut up!"

Sasuke swallowed his mouth full and sipped his orange juice. "I woke up with her on my lap. She wouldn't move and I knew I would hate it if someone tossed me on the floor so I fixed the problem. Simple as that."

The Hyuga boy smirked. "Did you at least take care of 'little Sasuke' before this happened?"

All four girls went red. Shikamaru chuckled around his French toast and Naruto shifted his gaze between the boys. Sasuke noticed his eyes on him. "What are you looking at Dobe?! At least I had the smarts to think of that ahead of time and handle it before everyone woke up, unlike you!"

"We agreed we weren't gonna bring it up after we left the room!"

"What happened?!" Tenten was now in hysterics as the blond started blushing.

"When we woke the idiot here was desperately trying to hide his pitched tent but ultimately failed when he trampled off to the restroom, waking everyone up."

"God Damnit, Pineapple head!"

"Did you really think we wouldn't bring it up Naruto-baka?" Hinata licked the syrup off her fork and stood to throw her empty plate away.

"Yes…" His blue eyes followed her out and he looked back to his plate. He said nothing else as he finished his food.

Ino cleared her throat. "Okay, enough teasing the blond. Finish off your food and get the frick outta my house."

"Come on Kolache, it is too early to be this troublesome."

"Stop calling me that! I'm not a fucking pig in a blanket!" He eyed her and she noticed everyone else was too. "What?!"

"Sorry to tell you this Kolache but you kinda are." She followed Shikamaru's pointed stare and looked down. She had wrapped herself up in a plush purple blanket, only her head and hands visible. Her scream was the ending to the last conversation the two had that morning.

* * *

The bell sounded, signaling the end of fifth period. The senior science class emptied into the hall. "Don't forget student_ssss_, lab reports are due next Thur_ssss_day." The room emptied quicker, everyone trying to get away from the smiling teacher.

"Have I ever mentioned how much he creeps me the fuck out? Because he does." Tayuya adjusted the off-white crochet lace top she had over a pale purple tank. She dug her hands in the pockets of her ripped up jeans and shuffled her Ugg covered feet as she walked beside her boyfriend.

Ami handed her textbook and journal to Neji then continued to walk down the halls, black fold-over booties clicking against the linoleum floor and her coral and white high-low dress flowing behind her. She shrugged on her leather jacket, "Forget Orochimaru-sensei, I hate this cold weather! Isn't it still supposed to be warm?!"

"It's October, girlie. What'd you expect?" Oversized sweater hanging past her hips and pooling around her hand, Kin pushed open the door and walked outside.

"It's early October! I expect it to be fucking warm, that's what I expect. I'm glad I wore freaking leggings."

Karin laughed at her purple haired friend. Her white off-the-shoulder racerback tunic shirt and her acid washed jeans barely kept out the light chill. "We told you it was gonna be chilly today. You should've checked the weather."

Ignoring the stares she was getting, the girl continued to throw her bitch fit. "Shut up Karin. How the hell are you not freezing right now? Your arms and chest are exposed to this shit; how can you and Tayuya dress like its freaking summer in this weather?!"

"Girl, chill. It's not even that cold."

"Excuse me? Ami may be overexaggerating, like always, but there is a cool breeze. Are you that cold-blooded salmon head?"

"Kin, shut the fuck. You just want a cool hair color like the rest of us. We're not cold-blooded; you know me and Karin are from up north and are used to the cold. You guys have been to our old house lots of times."

"Don't remind me! It makes me feel colder just thinking about all those freezing vacations we took there." Ami pulled her jacket closer to herself. The bell rung and the underclassmen rushed to enter their classrooms before they got in trouble. The four girls and their boyfriends left the breezeway between the main building and the athletics and fine arts building and moved towards the place that they always went during free period. They were almost to the football stadium and could hear the rest of their classmates messing around. When they reached the end of the tunnel to enter the field the yelling quieted a little, a gust blowing through. "Oh my god! Get me out of this fucking icy tunnel!"

"Sounds like the magic word to me!"

"Wha-"

_Sploosh! _

The four girls stood barely outside the tunnel, drenched in water that was being chilled by the cold air. No sound exited their gaped mouths and their eyes shut close. Their hands shot up to the side of their head and formed into claws as they shook, arms squeezing their chest and torso tight reflexively. The teens on the field and in the stands, and the four boys behind them, looked on in shock. Their chests moved up and down rapidly as they started to hyperventilate. Opening their eyes they looked down at their wet clothes and shoes. A strong gust of cool wind blew then. "_Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!_"

"Oh shit… we missed."

Every single senior there burst out laughing. The four girls were shaking and stamping their feet in protest. Hair matted to their heads, clothes clinging to their bodies, and shoes filling with the water that ran down their legs. Eye makeup be damned.

"_Oh my fucking god!_"

"My motherfucking hair! Son of a _bitch!_"

"My shirt. Is _fucking_. _WHITE!_"

"_Ahhhhhhahahahaaaaaa!_"

"Man, this isn't bad either but just a few more steps and we would've got him." The four girls, now joined by the four boys that had stepped out of the way in time, looked above them to see the three culprits. Tenten, Ino, and Kiba held a bucket each and stared down at them. The brunette looked on with mirth and didn't hide her extreme amusement and joy of the prank. Kiba had an expression of guilt on his face but nonetheless was chortling. Ino was the only one with a look of slight disappoint on her face. "Hey Pineapple head, can you walk back out and wait a few minutes while I refill this? Thanks, you're as doll."

Ami stopped crying and glared at them, more namely the two females. "_You!_ You-you-you-you-"

"You're a big girl, use your words sweetheart." Giggling and snorts could be heard behind them, infuriating the girl more so.

"You little motherfucking, carpetmunching, bitchass _twats_!" Kin and Tayuya tried to voice their complaints too but she shushed them. The whole stadium went quiet as well. "I am fucking talking! I am so fucking fed up with _shit_ for today! I'm done! You bitches have been irritating me all damn week! But I'm fucking done. Watch your fucking backs." She turned to Neji then, sneer not dropping. "Why the fuck did you do nothing?!"

Confusion flooded his face. "Wha-what?"

"I have to fucking spell it out?! Why, _the fuck_, did you not stop me from getting drenched?! Why didn't you block the fucking water?!"

Neji raised an eyebrow, not believing what she was implying. "Ami… are you hearing what you're saying? Your ears must be waterlogged. We should go to the nurse and get you a blanket and medicine so you don't catch a-"

She swatted his hand away. "Don't fucking touch me! You did not make me your top priority! If you can't make me number one… then _get the fuck away_!" Her shoes clicked against the concrete loudly as she stormed off. The boy watched as she left, wide eyed and not knowing what to say or do.

"Wow… dude, what the fuck?" Naruto watched the girl until she whipped around the corner then turned to his friend.

"You're one to talk!"

The blonde quickly turned to look at his girlfriend, who wore a deep set sneer. "What? What'd I do?!"

"Nothing! That's the point!" Kin marched up to him, feet sloshing in her boots and shivering to death. "You did nothing! You could have at least reacted some kinda way! But no; you were all the way the fuck back here! I wasn't going to say anything, cause I just chalked it up to you not feeling well, but you've been acting weird all week. What the hell is up?!"

Naruto opened his mouth to speak but someone above them spoke up. "I'm so lost, what's going on?"

Someone else spoke. "Well you see Sak, overdramatic bitch Ami got her panties in a twist and ran off after being hella disrespectful to my brother. And now the Kin bitch is chewing out Naruto-kun cause… well I don't know. Maybe she's PMS-ing?"

His blue eyes looked away from where the voice came from, closing his mouth and stopping his response. Kin, not noticing this, backed up and called to the girl. "Wait, bitch; just wait. Your ass is mine."

Hinata leaned over the railing and smiled at her. "Sorry! You'll have to take a number! Haters to the left please!"

The black haired girl moved to charge up the stairs to get to the indigo haired heiress but someone grabbed her shoulder. She turned her black eyes to see Tayuya holding her but glaring up at the four girls. "Tayuya, really?! Are you really stopping be from whopping some ass when you've been _dying_ to beat that blonde bimbo to a pulp all school year?!"

She didn't say anything for a few seconds before she looked at her and nodded off to the exit. "Let's go see about Ami before she sets shit on fire."

"Tayuya!"

"Later, Kin." Karin glared back at the green eyed girl above them, her brain racing. "Later."

Tayuya turned to Shikamaru, a stern look on her face. "You better fix this girl's attitude, as soon as possible. And when I say ASAP I mean _now_… or I will." She emphasized her point by pushing his shoulder roughly with her hand and walking past him.

Sasuke and Karin shared a look that he responded to by only tilting his head to the side and looking away indifferently. She almost scoffed but decided to simply walk up to him, kiss his cheek then continue walking back out the tunnel.

Kin huffed her protest before following the two sisters, promising doom in the future. The audience they didn't care to know they had didn't waste time to start conversing amongst themselves.

"That was such a simple prank but damn, that was awesome!"

"She overacted _way_ too much. I would be pissed but, come on. Tone it down drama queen!"

"Eh, I don't know but wasn't that like the worst tantrum she's had yet?"

The pranksters came down to meet the four boys by the stairs. Kiba shrugged sheepishly. "Hey, sorry about that guys. Didn't mean to get your girls involved in this."

Shikamaru rubbed his temples, an agitated breath leaving his mouth. "I know it wasn't your fault, or idea, Kiba. The only one to blame for my future inconvenience is the blonde one here."

Ino rolled her blue eyes, the bucket noisily clanking as she moved the hand that held it to her hip. "You know you brought this on yourself. You should've known this was coming; you should've taken your punishment for embarrassing me like a man."

"Umm… I can see that you two have a few things to discuss so I'll be butting out. Peace!" After seeing the other male's growing anger the Inuzuka male made a fast beeline away.

"How was I supposed to know you were gonna be a bitch and do something so childish as to dump water on people who had nothing to do with what happened?!" He half yelled at the girl, tired of her sass. He had known she was a handle full from day one, and didn't care since then either. She was fun to tease and joke with because everything he did ticked her off. But since the morning after their little meeting-slash-party they had been butting heads all week, and it's only Wednesday. A football to the head from her here, some very choice words from him there, and even some actually physical jabs from both a number of times. It was always something small and insignificant that started it up again. Sure, he knew she was planning something with Kiba ever since he had committed his 'crime' but he had been expecting something detailed and big since she was smart and her accomplice was a skilled prankster. He was a little disappointed by the simplicity of what had happened but he felt more enraged than displeased at the moment. "You've been acting real uppity like you have something up your ass all week. How about you get down from your prissy little high horse and stop being a bitch? Because let me tell you, it's getting really troublesome, especially for me."

Their friends stood to the side, not believing they were also fighting. Their classmates hadn't caught on to the argument, still buzzing about the previous one. Shikamaru glared at her from only a foot away. But Ino held her ground and only matched his heated stare with a calm one of her own. When she spoke her voice was unemotional. "So what if it was childish? What'd you expect of something that was thought of and thrown together in less than five minutes? Heck, I'm not even that mad anymore so what would be the point of doing something extremely planned out? Yeah, I've been really irritable and lashing out at you this week; but that's only because you annoy me every chance you get. And let's cut the crap and be honest: we like to mess with each other. It's fun most of the time. You think I'm acting like a prissy bitch? Big whoop, you haven't been the first to think that and tell me it to my face." She paused, watching as his expression lost its angered edge and turned into more of a regretful one. She scoffed and narrowed her eyes. "And it's completely my fault you'll be yelled at later? That girl is a bitch 24/7 I bet. I'm happy I got her instead of you actually, all four of them are troublesome in my opinion. But you choose to associate and be with her, so it's not my fault. How about _you_ get down from your one-track minded horse and actually look at who you're laying with?"

Shikamaru didn't say anything for a while, soaking in her words. When he did look back at her she still stood there watching him, arms now crossed and a stern look on her face. "I'm… I'm sorry. I didn't been to say all that."

She snorted in contempt but smirked after. "Yes you did. You meant it at that point in time at least. But I forgive you Pineapple head."

He only nodded. The bell rung, everyone not realized that the free period had flown by with all the drama. The girls left them be and went to retrieve their things from up in the bleachers. What the girls didn't suspect was the four Playboy's consideration of the blonde's last words of her speech. Each taking it to heart at varying degrees.

* * *

"And it's Konoha on the kickoff, 10:32 left in the 3rd quarter."

A baby blue 2011 Mercedes-Benz E-Class Cabriolet and a black Peugeot 908 RC sat in the parking lot, its owners nearby. Sasuke leaned against the fence, watching his school's football team, specifically Kiba Inuzuka, catch an interception and run the ball back. He smirked as his friend cleanly jumped over a player on the opposing team and continue towards the goal line. He turned away as he crossed the goal and scored a touchdown. The crowd went wild behind him as the black hared teen walked back to his group. Standing further away, Neji and Ami could barely be heard as they talked. They had been keeping to themselves ever since they had arrived during half time. Though they had decided to come and support their school for once they had only managed to come during the bands' performance because they had both forgot what time it started and because Naruto refused to go. Honestly, neither of his three best friends blamed him.

"I still can't believe he didn't come… I'm gonna wring his tanned neck when I see him." Kin glowered at a passing ant, promptly squishing it a second after.

"Kin, you've said that four times already. Just shut up about it and enjoy the freaking hot dog you bought." Karin rolled her eyes at the girl, leaning on their purple haired friends car as the other sat in the passenger seat with the door open.

"He _broke up_ with me, Karin! I'll shut up when I get a better excuse than him 'not feeling the same about me than he used to' Karin!"

Shikamaru, leaning against the back of Sasuke's car, sighed as he watched the clouds move across the sky. "But when was the idiot ever one to lie for no reason? Especially about his feelings?"

Hot dog positioned and almost in her mouth, the black haired girl narrowed her eyes at him. She put the wiener back paper boat and scrutinized the teen. "You know why he did it don't you?"

"I honestly have no clue."

"Don't lie to me Nara. _You know._ Tell me now."

He sighed again. She was smart enough to know what the look he gave her meant. "I don't know. All I do know is that he meant it."

Kin looked down and stared at her food. She stayed quiet for two full minutes before she stood up. "I'm gonna go keep some ketchup and a drink."

Tayuya watched her best friend walk away then turned on the boy. "You didn't have to tell her the truth! Well at least when she was still down about the break up."

"They broke up two days, the fact that it's still too soon is the reason why she had to face the truth." He shrugged.

Chestnut brown eyes glared. "You were never one to have tact for these types of things."

"…and you were?" His hushed tone still met her ears, and those of the other two people near them.

_Slap!_

"You think you can fucking talk to me like that?! This is exactly what I was talking about Shikamaru! You're lucky I like you too much to punch your lights out." She clutched her stinging palm as she continued to glare at him. "Maybe you need some time to remember how to talk correctly to a girl…"

Head still tilted to one side from the hit he thought of his next words carefully. "…You know? Maybe Naruto was right about something for once. I've realized the same thing recently."

Salmon strands blew in front of her blank face as a cool wind passed. "Wha… what?"

"I've thought about it and I remembered at one point, I did like you. But now I've realized that the only reason we're together is because we both can tolerate each even after sex and because our friends were together. Hell, I'm willing to bet that that's the reason why we're all together still now. But Naruto and Kin are quits and it doesn't look like Neji is gonna take Ami back after she dumped him due to her temper tantrum. So, the point is, I'm breaking up with you."

"Are you being serious right now?"

He didn't answer her. He turned his black eyes to his remaining taken friend. "I'm gonna go get some ice for this then let's bail. The score is 32 to 14, it's obvious we're gonna win."

Tayuya watched him walk away, her face still expressionless. She took a step towards where he had gone but quickly put it back. Karin knew her sister, of course she did, and sadly she had seen sister lose something she really cared about before. So as she watched her salmon haired fraternal twin cross her arms and walk off into the parking lot with a distant look on her face she knew had to do something. But her mind jumped to the boy's words. _Sasuke-kun isn't with me because of that. I know he's not. Well… of course the first part because who am I kidding? Sasuke-kun's good at what he does and so am I and I don't act needy like all those other tricks. But he's wrong for the most part. Sasuke-kun loves me._

Red eyes turned to look at the boy next to her as he flicked the lighter in his hand open and closed. To her his face looked bored but she knew better. "Hey, Sasuke-kun. I'll go make sure Tayuya's alright, okay?" He didn't reply; he did that often but again, she knew better. "Ugh, don't make that face, Sasuke-kun."

He looked at her and smirked. She inwardly breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled a carton of Kool Milds out of his pocket and took a cigarette out. He put it in his mouth and lit it before turning back to her, smirk still on his face. "What face are you talking about? I recall you telling me numerous times that I hardly make any kind of face."

"True, I did tell you that. But I was talking about you looking like you were thinking about what he said."

He took a long drag and he shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, I was thinking about what Shikamaru said." Black eyes turned to look at her. "You thought I was gonna take it seriously right?"

Reassured by his words she smiled at him and talked smugly. "I was hoping not. I know that's not the reason."

"Hn."

"So Sasuke-kun, since we're on the subject… tell me why you think we're together."

He got rid of the burnt ashes. "I don't understand why everybody has been talking about their feelings lately. This whole issue is a simple thing."

Karin's smug expression fell as the last words left his mouth. "A simple thing?"

"Aa. We've fooled around for over four years now and we've known each other longer than that. It's easier to call someone your girlfriend when you've known then for a long time like we have. It's easier than picking out a girl at random."

"Sasuke-kun… are you… are you implying that I'm your girlfriend because you know me more than you know all those other girls?"

"That and because it keeps them away when I don't want to deal with them."

She got up off the car and moved to stand in front of him. Their noses would have touched if he were not six or so inches shorter than him. Red eyes met black as he ghosted smoke out. "Tell me straight up Sasuke-kun. Do you really feel that way? Do you honestly have no real feelings towards me?"

Sasuke sighed and put out the half smoked cigarette. "Karin, you've been my friend since fifth grade, and we've been friends with benefits since eighth grade. I appreciate that you've stuck with me for this many years. You might be the only female I trust outside of my family."

"…but I'm not really your girlfriend."

"I never directly or formally proposed the question to you. The title was just given to you. So, no."

"You don't have any kind of feeling of compassion or desire for me outside of sex?"

"...I'm grateful for all the time we've had together if that's what you mean."

"You know that's not what I mean! Sasuke Uchiha, do you love me?"

He narrowed his eyes at her tone and use of his full name. "No." Curt and right to the point.

Neither looked away or said another word. When Shikamaru returned with a small plastic bag filled with ice pressed to his cheek a minute later Karin stepped away. "You ready to roll out Sasuke?"

"Hn." Taking the keys out his pocket he walked past her and opened the driver's door. The engine flared to life a second later and he closed the door with a loud thud.

"Hey! Neji! We're going!"

The brunet turned away from the teary dark brown eyed girl, a grateful sigh leaving his mouth. She stomped her heel-clad feet and called out to him as he walked away but he ignored her, thoroughly tired of hearing her apologize and whine. He got into the back seat as Shikamaru got in the passenger. Neither of the three boys looked back at the girls as they drove off.

"Neji!" Ami glared at the disappearing car despite her blurry vision, tears streaming down her face. "This isn't over! How many fucking times do I have to say that I'm sorry! He knows I never mean it! No, no. This is not over until he takes me back. I'm calling him."

Karin shot out and grabbed her arm, stopping her before her hand reached her pocket. Her voice was low as she spoke. "That's enough Ami… That's enough." Ami looked up at her inch taller friend and paused herself, stopping herself from shouting at her. Tears were coming out of her eyes but her mouth was set in a hard line to keep the sobs she wanted to let out in. She steeled herself so you could talk. "Let's go find the other two and just… go home. It's been a rough past three days."

* * *

**Hey guys! I rushed to finish this as a Christmas present to all you lovely readers, watchers, and reviewers! As another Christmas/New Year's present I'll post a chapter extra on the tumblr page for you all to enjoy. So go check for it and enjoy the other stuff on the blog. **

**(1) - Tanzaku is a real place in the Naruto universe. It's southeast of Konoha if I remember correctly. It was where we first met Tsunade I believe. **

**Also, because I always forget how she looks aside from her hair, I highly recommend looking up Ami on the Naruto Wiki because for visual sake right?**

**Happy Holidays everyone! :)**

**So whether you guys like it, love it, hate it, or whatever; tell me your thoughts in a review!**

**-Tay**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Or Twitter or Facebook or Instagram.

* * *

Sakura smiled at the couple that was looking at her and watched as they smiled back and walked out of the store's doors with their purchases. She continued staring at the corner they had disappeared around. She let out a sigh then turned back to straightening out the rumpled clothes.

"What are you sighing at Haruno?"

Letting out a loud squeak, long pink locks flew into the air as she jumped at the voice behind her. She turned her wide green eyes to the black eyed boy standing behind her, a dozen clothes on hangers draped over his arm. She let out a heavy breath and shot a tired-out look at him before going back to what she was doing. "Where the crap did you come from?"

He snorted. "Did you forget I have the same job as you Haruno? We've been on the same shift since we clocked in. Nice squeak by the way."

Sakura laughed shortly. "Haha, thanks. What do you want?"

"Nothing, just noticed how you were staring at that couple. What, do you want a dick for yourself?" He smirked, getting the reaction he thought he would: a face akin to one of someone choking, shocked beyond belief, and speechless. He, like most people, always enjoyed when people they found annoying weren't talking. He started chuckling as she continued to not be able to use her vocal cords. "What's wrong Pinky? Having trouble with getting dicked down?"

She finally regained her composure, after the handful of customers that were in the store gave her concerned looks, and glared heatedly at the Uchiha. "You really have serious problems."

"No, I can get some whenever I want. You? Well, I won't say I haven't seen and heard guys offering. You do have some good qualities about you Pinky. Hmm… actually, if you were to hold off on being an annoyance I could show you just how easy it is for me to pull in females."

"…I'm not sure if I should thank you for the almost compliment or punch you in the gut."

He shook his head, bangs blocking his sight of putting the clothes on their respective racks momentarily. "You could've just said yes like all the other girls do when given the opportunity. This is why you don't have a man."

"See Sasuke, you fail to see that _I'm not like other girls_. You do that quite frequently too. And the reason I don't have a man is because I don't want one. Simple as that." Sakura straightened the last piece of clothing and turned to look at the barely aware boy. "Speaking of relationships, I heard that 'The Playboys' were single."

He paused but continued working. "Yeah, and? So are 'The Princesses.' Dumb name by the way. We didn't come up with the names they gave us but at least it's better than yours."

"And you think we picked it?! I keep telling them to stop calling me Princess Sakura! I freaking hate it! How can you stand- wait a minute! Don't get off topic and distract me! We were talking about you."

"No, you were talking about it. I wasn't. Besides, there is nothing to talk about."

Sakura watched his face as he tried to find space between the clothes to put the few he had left. "How is there nothing to talk about? You guys dated for almost all of high school right? And didn't you four know them since like elementary? What happened?"

Black eyes looked at her from the corner of his vision but worked on without stopping. "How do you know all that? And why do you wanna know so bad?"

"I heard about it from some girls that had come in earlier. They wouldn't shut up about it. I just wanna know the reason why the normal glare Karin gives me will be intensified."

The Uchiha sighed. Putting the last article of clothing in its place he leaned against the wall there and crossed his arms, an irritated expression on his face. "Fine, I'll tell you, but only because I can trust you won't be an annoyance about my relationship status. But you have to spill some information too."

"Sasuke, I am not telling you my bra size. Stop fucking asking."

"I only asked you twice, and neither time was I being serious. Geez Haruno, you can't take a joke at all." He chuckled at her steady gaze. "If I get to tell you about my past relationships then I get to hear about yours."

Her face stayed blank. Her eyes didn't meet his as no words left her mouth and she scoped the almost empty shop. Just when he thought she wasn't going to respond and was about to walk away she spoke up. "People always told me that I was the cat when it came to my intense curiosity…"

When he looked at her hardened jade eyes he knew she wouldn't go back on the deal, making him immediately see her in a new light. "Okay… Ami dumped Neji Wednesday night. Naruto broke up with Kin Thursday. Shikamaru broke up with Tayuya last night. Karin and I split soon after. That's it." He quickly put up his arms to block the oncoming assault. "Hey, hey! You gotta learn to take a joke Pinky! Stop punching you heavy-handed pink gorilla. Let me finish, damn. For reasons I cannot disclose to you due to Guy Code, the dobe had been thinking about breaking up with her for a while. I will tell you that the reason I cannot disclose is the reason he was acting weird all week, well weirder than normal. As you saw, and undoubtedly already guessed, Ami throws tantrums like a four year old. Always has. If there's no other times that I know about, this was the fourth time since August that she's broken up with Neji. Personally I would have hit it and quit it from the beginning but we both know Neji isn't that type of guy. But after four Watanbe tantrums he couldn't take it anymore. Now with Shikamaru, what Yamanaka said to him really affected how he saw things; and that ultimately led to his and Tayuya's break up. I really don't blame him 'cause she was a big ass pain and acted like she had the dick in the relationship."

"And the reason you and Karin called it kaputs?"

He shrugged indifferently. "If you asked her I'm sure she'd come up with some excuse saying that we did it to support our friends and not to make it awkward. The real reason? I guess it's because we brought up how we had different feelings for each, even though I thought it was clear all along."

"Wait, you don't love her? Or well didn't? I thought you at least felt something significant for her."

"Hey, what do you call friends with benefits? That's something."

"Not in the context and situation we're talking about!"

"Karin was one of my first female friends. Keyword is friend there Haruno."

"Sasuke Uchiha… you're a fucking idiot. No, not only are you an idiot, you are an idiot who has no clue how to actually have feelings about a girl that is not a family member." Sakura shook her head disappointingly from her seat on an empty space on the table. She could tell that he was growing irritated by her sympathetic tone and look, making her laugh at his twitching. "Well, you know how to feel attraction, desire, and rudeness of course but you don't think those count do you?"

"I'm not stupid; I know the difference between sex drive and having actual feelings for someone. I'm man enough to admit to a lot of the things I've done… I can admit that I only wanted to have to sex with most, if not all, the girls I've been with. That I know I've broken a handful of hearts… Hell, I can even admit that I've gone too far sometimes. Karin is just the only girl I have met that knows what I like and can handle being next to me without being totally annoying."

"…but you don't love her."

He recognized that question as the same one the red head had asked him last night. But he knew the girl next to him this time wasn't saying it as a question, rather as a statement and a fact. Black hair dipped with the tilt of his head as his gaze remained steady but not meeting hers, his silence giving her his answer. She paused, her next question laced with genuine sympathy. "You've never loved someone have you?" He almost opened his mouth but he quickly tightened it, as he could not admit that to anyone other than his three best friends. No matter how big-hearted the dobe really was or how many times Hyuga could see the good side of a girl or how lax Shikamaru was despite everything, none of them had ever felt any kind of intense feelings for the opposite sex. They hadn't even gone through the 'young naïve love' phase, at the time thinking it was a dumb and silly phenomenon that the other freshman and sophomores around them were going through. Sasuke saw no appeal to the experience of being love and felt that it just wasn't in the cards for him and he didn't mind that one bit. It doesn't offend him when the rejected girls call him heartless and curse him six ways to Sunday. No one offends an Uchiha, they annoy and displease them, he takes it in stride and ignores it. But he was still human, and he had yet to meet one that enjoyed being called a 'cold-hearted, douchebag man-whore.'

Sakura could guess his answer from his silence and decided to switch questions. "So what are you gonna do now?"

"Hn? What are you talking about?"

"Well, from a girl's point of view, you guys and them obviously aren't going to be messing around anytime soon; but are you guys even going to talk to them again? Again, y'all were friends for like seven or eight years."

"Aa. That is true… hadn't thought about it. I lost a good daily lay."

She refrained from knocking him in the head. "Of course 'The Playboys' wouldn't stop having sex with random, just above mediocre girls."

"…Hn."

"…What?!"

"What what?"

"You paused! I heard it!"

"Are you an idiot Pinky? How can you hear a pause?"

"Don't try to distract me again Sasuke! You paused before replying! You're going to kick your unhealthy addiction and go cold turkey?!"

He raised an eyebrow at that. "Since when was sex a drug? I could see how it could be one, especially when it's done with me, but there is nothing unhealthy with the amount I partake in."

"Stop chuckling like a pervert and answer the question."

"Can't. I may steal girlfriends at times but I still follow Guy Code Haruno. But I _can_ tell you that I will be keeping to my weekly amount of fun." He picked at a lock of pastel pink hair that had fallen between her eyes. His deep pitched laugh bubbled out as she blinked like a deer in headlights. "Offer to join still stands."

Swatting his hand away, she pushed off her seat and begun to walk away. "And it's gonna stay there, unanswered and untaken."

"Wait right there missy, you still haven't answered my questions." She froze, only having moved a yard away. "Don't worry, I'm not annoying and persistent like you so I won't hold you up with a million and one questions."

She turned, arms crossed and a blank expression in her eyes. "Okay. Go ahead."

"…Are you a virgin?"

Green eyes lost their edge as she rolled her them almost all the way around. "No. Though I'm not you, perv."

"Just a simple question." He shrugged, smirk still in place. "How many guys have you been with?"

"I can count them all on one hand; something you can't say."

"How many times have you had sex? Including oral."

"…less than you I'm sure."

Sasuke laughed at this but went on with his next question. "You are single right?"

"…yeah."

Though he had teased her before he definitely heard the break in her speech. He kept his face blank and watched hers. "So you've had a boyfriend?"

"Yes." Her eyes took on its edge again. Oh, he knew that look; he didn't know how many times he had seen that look when it came to this topic. He most definitely knew it as he had just seen a very similar look last night.

"Did you love him?"

She stayed quiet. When the answer did come out it was clipped and devoid of emotion. "Yes, I did. Anymore questions?"

"…No."

The walkie talkies they carried on their sides resounded at that moment.

"This is your funkadelic manager-in-chief speaking. Will all employees of the empty Paradise store please report to the damn awesome register in the Adult Section. Cherrice, if you would be so kind as to stop flirting with the Uchiha boy and place the 'be right back' signs out front? Please and thanks cunts."

Blushing a shade close to her hair color, due to not only embarrassment but anger, she grabbed the sign from where it had last been placed and put it at the entrance to the store. When she marched over to the curtained off area, followed by the intrigued male that was with her, she glared her emerald eyes towards the brunette. "That is _not_ my name Buns."

"That's not what your dad said!" Tenten was perched atop the counter; legs crossed and radio still in hand. A grin was on her face as she peered at her best friend.

"I told you from day one not to believe anything my dad says! My middle name is not Cherrice! He even spelled it wrong when he told you guys that." Her face was red again as the other girls laughed. "His jokes are so freaking lame. I don't know why y'all laugh, it just encourages him."

Ino quieted her laughter and addressed their manager; only assigned the position because she won their rock-paper-scissors for it. "So what are we over here for? This place is disturbing."

"It's not that bad Kolache."

"Stop. Fucking. Calling. Me. _That_! It _is_ bad! Not because of what this place sells but because of _where_ it's being sold! Do you know how many times freshman have asked me if they could come over here?! Middle schoolers shop here for Pete's sake!"

The brown eyed girl just waved her off. "It'll be fine, stop worrying! Anyway, I called you all here because Neji and I have decided that we are going to a party tonight!"

"Seriously?! Whose throwing it?"

"When is it?"

"Wait, what's the catch?"

"No catch Sunflower-"

"Don't lie to her if you're going drag everyone into this." Neji glared at the girl next to him before turning to his biological cousin-adopted sister. "Tsurugi here preemptively decided to throw a party at Wasteland tonight."

"…you did what?"

"Hey, hey! Don't go getting mad at me now! I did it for a very good cause!" She threw her hands up in front of herself, both to protect herself if need be and as a calming gesture.

"You are not an owner of that property. Your last name is not Uchiha, Uzumaki, Hyuga, nor Nara. What reason do you have to think that you have the power to make plans on that property?" Sasuke glared, irritated but in business mode. He didn't take Business Management as an elective his junior year just because his father required him to.

"Because, Mr. Stick Up My Ass, even though you guys tried to cover it up you're still down about what happened these past few days. Now before you go denying it, whether it's true or not, y'all have been acting funny all day and I believe that you need something to get your minds off it. So what better way than to party? Drink, smoke, race, just being merry; am I right or am I wrong?" When nobody protested or denied her claim she grinned again. "See?! You know I'm right! The plan is perfect."

Naruto spoke for the first time during the meeting. "Hmm, I don't know about this."

"You're the main one Naruto! You've been depressed since Sunday!"

"Have not! I've just had a lot on my mind! It's a part of growing up you know?"

They laughed at the mock serious face he had and told him to shut up. Shikamaru spoke up. "But what if those four show up?"

To this Tenten smirked. "Fuck 'em. Even though this sounds bad, you guys didn't care about them that much anyway right? They're exes for a reason." Everyone agreed to this. "Okay then it's settled! Party at Wasteland it is then!"

"Wait, it can't just be us! We have to get the word out to everyone and get a DJ and everything else."

"She already took care of that." The long haired brunet rolled his eyes, already having heard and seen the girl put the plan into motion.

Hinata raised her eyebrow at her. "You didn't…"

"I did!"

"When?!"

"Just before I called you all in here." The girl was giggled manically now. "I sent out the text just a few minutes ago. The news is already on every social network you can think of! A DJ has already been hired and other supplies are being bought and brought over there right now!"

Everyone besides the two workers of the adult section whipped out their phones and checked to see if what she said was true. "Tenten! Oh my god!"

"It's everywhere…"

"The text is on the Wasteland Facebook, Twitter and Instagram." They all went to verify what Naruto had said. Shino and Choji, the former being the usual DJ for their parties and the latter being the photographer and food supplier, and also the designated operators of all three pages, had posted a filtered picture of the text on all three accounts.

"_Party at Wasteland tonight? I think so! Hope you don't have any plans made for tonight 'cause you don't want to miss it and everyone's invited! Even exes3 ;) _

_Spread the word 'cause I hear that 'The Princesses' will be there and might just race :O See ya there! –Love Tenten T. ;D_"

"You didn't…" Hinata repeated herself.

"I can't believe you put that!" Sakura stared at her phone with wide green eyes.

"Did you like the emojis I put in there? I thought it was a nice touch." Her devious smile was not leaving her face any time soon.

Sasuke sighed in defeat and ran his hand through his hair. "Hn. Fine. You win. But only because I want to see if you girls can really race cars like you boast you can."

"Funny, Pansy boy here said the same thing." She ignored the glare she was sent and kicked her feet. Checking the time on her phone she jumped down from her post. "'Kay! We have an hour and a half until we close up so work hard so the time flies by so we can leave and par-tay!"

* * *

"_Fireball, I'm atomic all day now. Talking 'bout game, got bars like a playground. Hey now, I hope you're ready for the take down. Tell Cyranizzy to hit me with the break down._"

"Ooh! This is my song! _Ayee she a fireball_…"

"Will you please attention to what you're doing?"

Brown eyes shifted to look at her passenger. Tenten shifted gears, her right hand keeping a hold on the stick. "I got this Neji. Calm your tits." Still singing, she sped down the road in the black 2004 Aston Martin Vanquish S. She zoomed down the curved street, hauling ass to keep her lead on the steady gaining orange 1967 International Scout. The 4WD short cabbed pickup truck sped down the street much like it would on a dirt road or going mudding. The pale hands of the driver could be seen turning the wheel as the two cars rounded a wide corner. To Tenten's chagrin the truck came from the outside and cut her off, all four wheels barreling ahead towards the awaiting crowd. The accelerator lowered to the floor.

"Hit the button."

"…No. We agreed that NOS is off-limits. Let's push this baby." Gear shifting and teeth grinding, the needle smoothly pasted seventy mph. Then seventy-five. Eighty-three. Neck and neck, the two neared the finish at notches away from ninety miles per hour. 300 yards away from the line the truck shifted into the next gear. Tenten slammed her hand on the steering wheel, coasting for a while before slowly pressing the brake. Obscene curses that made even Neji want to blush flew out of her mouth every split second they could. The roaring teens around them didn't faze her as she let out her anger and yelled at the other driver though she couldn't hear her. When they pulled in to the almost exclusive side of the large parking lot and parked behind the other six cars there Shikamaru jumped out of the truck and covered his mouth.

"Oh god, I'm gonna be sick!"

"You're perfectly fine, Pineapple head! The only toss we had was that sharp turn where I fell behind!" Ino exited the driver's side of the Scout and brushed the dust off her jeans. She narrowed her blue eyes at the boy. "Stop fucking dissing my truck! Not only is she awesome but she was also my dad's so knock it off!

"Well I'm sure he didn't drive it like you do."

"Are you saying I'm a bad driver, Shika?!"

"…I'm not saying you're a good one."

Neji interjected the heated argument as he and his driver moved to walk beside them as all four went to rejoin their friends. "At least she doesn't drive with two feet and one hand."

"Aye! That car is a manual! You have to drive with one hand on the wheel and the other on the stick, especially when you drive like me." Grabbing a fresh Corona from the chest she sunk back into her, Neji's, chair. "And there's nothing wrong with driving with two feet. Yeah… it is technically not allowed and unsafe, if you're a bad driver! And I'm not! You were in the-!" She squeaked as he pulled on her free hand and jerked her out the chair. Her brown eyes only saw a huge, rushed blur of everything as he spun her around, took his seat back, and pulled her onto his knee. She was thoroughly surprised to find herself sitting 'and I want a pony, and a T-Rex, and a sword, and a- you should be taking notes Santa' style on his lap.

Pearl colored eyes didn't even look at her as he took a swig of his own drink. "Don't take my seat without my permission."

"Good race guys! I told you Piggy could manhandle that beast." Sakura grinned at her blonde friend.

"Don't call Tallulah a beast; she's sensitive."

Sasuke chuckled from his leaned position against his car. "You named your truck Tallulah? You do know how country that is right?"

"Of course I know. Tallulah is the very epitome of country and I love it. She's an International Scout 800, there's no top over the bed, and she has spring suspensions on the tires. The only way it could be any more countrified is if I hadn't changed her name from Bertha; but I'm not my dad, I don't love my backwoods roots that much." To prove her point, whether consciously or not, she flipped her hair over her shoulder; only to chug her left over beer in two seconds.

"Hey, where's Naruto and Nata?"

Sakura looked up from her phone and pointed towards the dance floor where a crowd was gathered in a circle. A grin adorned her face as she held back a snicker. "Well, after you guys left Naruto got Hinata to try a hookah for the first time but we didn't tell her that it was just shisha. So we pretended like it was weed to see how she would react. You should have seen her face! She looked so scared and she even stuttered a little. But once she took a hit she realized it wasn't; I swear she has the nose of one of those hounds she has back at the main house."

Neji nodded, knowing how well his family's dogs' noses worked. "So how'd she get caught up in that big group of people?"

"Like she normally does: she was taken away by the music. Naruto just so happen to have been the nearest person she could grab that wasn't protesting."

_~bust a move, and zoom down the fast lane~_

"_Where have you been all my life? Where have you been all my life?_"

Hinata jumped up and down, singing at the top of her lungs as her hair flew every direction. The music was giving her a high that she swore no drug could give her. A wide smile never left her face as she jumped from foot to foot and threw her arms in any and every direction. She twisted and twirled, creating a circle around herself as everyone watched. As the last chorus began to play she hopped on her left foot and kicked her right forward and back. She switched feet and did a three quarter turn, tapping her left foot backwards then switching back to her right. Loud cheers of amazement sounded, everyone shocked and enjoying her jumpstyle footwork. The circles diameter grew as her movements became bigger. When the song ended she almost flew into the crowd but steadied herself. Heaving and smile still in place the Hyuga heiress looked at everyone clapping around her before giggling with mirth. "Thank you! Thank you!"

Naruto emerged from the crowd, still clapping and ignoring the continuing music. "That was great Hinata-chan! You definitely have to teach me now."

"Thanks Naruto-baka." She brushed her hair back out of her flushed face. "Sure, no problem. It's not that hard actually."

"Are you kidding me!? Do you not realize how fast you were going?! Your feet were literally a blur!"

"Ahaha! You're overexaggerating! C'mon, let's get out of people's way." She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the mass of bodies. Once out and away from the constant smell of sweat they both took a deep breath. When she exhaled Hinata realized that she hadn't let go of his hand yet. Blushing, she let go and laughed. "Sorry; didn't mean to kidnap you like that."

He concentrated his blue eyes on his hand for a while, flexing the appendage a few times; when he looked back at her he grinned. "It's okay! I understand how it is when music's playing. You just get so hyped and so excited that everything else escapes your mind."

"Exactly! I'm glad someone understands! Whenever I try to explain it to the girls they never fully get it and tease me about it." She laughed and jammed to the music, a smile on her face. "I'm sure when we go back over there they'll say something smart, like 'we thought you'd never come back!' or 'we were going to file a missing child report!'"

"At least they somewhat care. I don't even think the guys would notice if it weren't for the crowd of people yelling my name."

"That's not true! I'm sure they noticed, they were just too busy doing other 'things.'"

Naruto laughed at the face she made when she said things; he laughed harder when she added air quotes around it when she said it. "Hahaha, I can believe that! But not only do they tease me about how I get when I'm listening to music but they get mad too! Especially when I accidentally break something cause-"

"Break something cause you're dancing?! Ohmygosh, almost every single time! Sakura gets so fucking pissed! She's the main one in the house that keeps it clean so whenever I break something I have to hide from her. Actually, before we left the house earlier to come here, I was listening to Sunlight by Modstep, one of the best freaking songs by the way, and I accidentally kicked a vase that Ino's mom got us. Good thing Ino hated it because it broke into like a thousand pieces! But as soon as it hit the floor Sakura started screaming! I had to run for my freaking life! When she finally caught me in the closet in the media room she made me clean it up and put me on gas duty for the next three weeks. I know it's gonna suck to have to fill up all our cars but it's too funny!" Hinata wiped the tears that appeared in her eyes from laughing too hard. She had to hold herself up and grip her stomach to keep from doubling over. When her smile lessened and she calmed down she noticed the blond staring at her, a smile on his face. "Wha-what?"

Naruto shrugged, smile not faltering. "Nothing, nothing. Just watching a very attractive girl being adorable and talking about something I can fully relate too."

Hinata thanked whatever god was listening that they were standing in a not particularly well lit spot because the boy next to her would have seen her deep red blushing cheeks. She sobered up from her laughter fast and quickly looked back towards the dancing teens before them. "U-um, th-thanks… I guess. For the compliments of course, not for you being creepy and staring at me."

"You know what? I won't even get offended by the creepy part. You're welcome!" He laughed deeply at her confused face. He nodded his head towards the dance floor as a new song started getting mixed in. "How about a dance off? Since you think you're so good."

Her confused expression slowly changed to one of amusement. She bumped her shoulder against his arm as she brushed past him. "What am I going to get when I win?"

He followed her as a cocky smirk graced his lips. "Who said I was going to lose?"

Hinata laughed but chose not to respond. The crowd noticed them as they got closer and made way for them to get closer to the DJ table. Naruto signaled for the music to lower. Shino skillfully scratched the current song to a stop and handed his grinning friend a microphone. "Bros and hoes; chicks and dicks!" He paused as everyone laughed and shouted. "I know you all have come out because of a very scandalous text message that one of my coworkers sent out, even though she did it without permission." A loud shout of 'get off the mic!' was sounded from the 'V.I.P. area' and the crowd laughed but he ignored it. "I'm sure you all came out here to see at least one of two things; and one of those two things is here! The Princesses have come down from their secluded little tower and come out to play! Even little Hinata-chan has drifted her little Audi around the streets!" The aforementioned girl lightly punched him on the arm with a smile. He laughed back in response along with the crowd. "Hey! Hey, no throwing hits! At least not yet. Now, addressing the other thing… well, I'm not gonna be a dick and say I'm glad a certain group of people aren't showing their faces tonight but I guess it's too late for that since I was called one just a few days ago. Numerous times might I add, and with some other colorful words too. Do you guys think I'm a 'pussy-ass dick'?" Loud shouts of 'no' and 'screw her' were yelled out; Naruto let a smile appear on his face. "Yeah, that's what I think too. But let's not mention that anymore! I actually have a fantastic show for you guys! You guys ready for a dance off?!"

As the crowd went wild one more time Hinata stole the microphone from the blond. "Okay, that's enough talking from you. Since you seem so confident in your dance skills let's have the DJ decide how it's gonna go down. That okay with you?" He shrugged his shoulders, a grin on his face. She failed to keep a smile off her face as she rolled her eyes. "What you thinking Shino?! Lay down the rules!"

Shino held one side of his headphones against his ear as he used his other hand to scroll through his extensive library of songs. A song was selected and his hand smoothed over the turntable next to it. The shades-clad boy scratched out the entrance to a techno song. The song continued as he picked up the other microphone. "EDM. Jumpstyle, shuffle, break dance, whatever you see fit. Whatever goes. Crowd vote."

"You heard the man! It's a techno/electric dance music free-for-all!" Naruto, back on the mic, started widening the circle around him and Hyuga heiress. Once satisfied with the size he walked back up to the girl. "You ready to lose little girl?"

Hinata picked up the second microphone for her comeback. "Do you want me to call your mom and tell her to have your blankie on standby? I have her on speedial." A smirk spread as she placed the microphone back down and the teens yelled. Their friends decided to come see front row and were standing around the DJ table, the girls calling out the loudest.

Naruto couldn't close his mouth fast enough. When he did he only handed his mic to Sasuke and motioned for Shino to start the music. City of Intensity by Brenndan Heart started playing and he reacted to it right away. His feet carried him around the circle as he stomped them, spun around, and kicked every now and then. The circle grew more as he shuffled and glided along the smooth concrete. Hinata watched as he circled around her, stopped, winked, and then continued again in one fluid motion. The crowd hooped and hollered at this as she only rolled her eyes, a smile on her face. She caught on as the song start mixing into a more upbeat one. Her footsteps mimicked his as she followed behind him until she sped up and circled him. Timed just right, she stopped beside him as the next song fully played unmixed. She kicked her feet back and forth as she hopped on one foot, switching feet inconsistently. Everyone watched in awe at her more serious form of jumpstyle as opposed to her performance earlier. But Naruto wasted no time to pull out his trump card. As she crossed her feet to change direction he joined in and kept up tempo with his own movements. The crowd went wilder than before.

Hinata stopped dancing and gaped at the grinning blond, thoroughly surprised. "You said you couldn't jumpstyle!"

"Yeah, well you never said you could shuffle!" he called out as he continued to jump around.

"So you wanna play dirty huh? Two can play that game." Indigo hair was flung behind her as she took off the knit sweatshirt she was wearing and threw it to her friends; leaving her only in a pure white tight crop top, Aztec tribal leggings, and black worn out boots. She motioned to Shino and he reacted to the signal, causing the blond to stop and watch in confusion. "I was only working on this for my own enjoyment but hey, you brought this on yourself. From the drop beat, Shino!" **[I really suggest you listen to this song as you read.]**

The Jump Smokers remix of Kat DeLuna's song Drop It Low started playing, at exactly where she requested it start. Hinata moved her legs in and out repeatedly as she swung her arms around. Some just watched her routine thinking she had made it up completely, others recognizing the tecktonik movements. She swung her arms around in loops, carrying them across her body, pointing every which direction. She popped and locked from her arm down to her opposite foot then back up then her arms were a blur again. Her steps became wider and added more to the movements. Eventually her feet started shuffling her around as her arms went. A smile rose on her face as everyone started cheering and a high started overtaking her. Much like her opponent had done earlier she circled around him and swung her arms towards him as if she was going to hit him. "_Drop it (move yo body)- drop it (body)- drop it (body)- …Jump Smokers._ Hinata paused at as the music scratched then started performing jumpstyle steps but now doing hardjump, more complicated six step basics, when the beat dropped once again. A third EDM dance added set the crowd into a frenzy, almost confirming her victory. Then much to her disbelief and to everyone else's great amusement Naruto did the unexpected.

Blond hair and blue eyes flew wildly and stared fierce at the other as he swept his leg towards her sporadically moving ones. She could only flail and jump out the way as his sweeping kick propelled him to spinning on his shoulder blades as his lower body spun in the air. He rotated in his spin to his front, quickly placed a hand on the ground and spun in a one-handed handstand. Naruto righted himself and smirked at the girl that still watched with her mouth open. As opposed to jumpstyle he kicked his feet around in the immediate space around him, advancing towards the girl as he did. His arms flailed around himself as his feet became a blur in the drum'n'bass step, the heel-toe movements flowing the background breakbeats. Hinata glared at the male, not particularly liking the way he was challenging her. Adding more coordinated arm movements she returned the steps and pushed him back. When he was at a distance she saw fit she stopped her feet and focused on liquid and digit hand gestures. The crowd cheered as she finished and gestured for the blond to try and match her, a haughty smile on her face.

The back and forth battle continued for a minute or so until a plan forged in Naruto's head. Interrupting her turn, he mimicked her tecktonik movements and danced in what anyone would consider to be her personal space. He pressed his body against hers and continued swinging his arms around her and above and behind her head. He smirked down at her flushed face, not sure if it was from the high paced dancing or the close contact. He didn't care whichever it was, both gave him much delight. He abruptly stopped, pumped his chest against hers and backed up, arms raised outwards in a challenging gesture and smirk still on his face. There was silence afterwards. Neither had physically touched each other until then; and now Hinata stood perfectly still, only staring at him. A few seconds later she lowered her crossed arms and shifted her weight. The blond's smirk widened into a wild, fox-like grin. He knew that look. That's the look of a girl playing hard-to-get going on offense. The best things always occurred when that happened. _You're exactly where I want you Hinata-chan. Surprise me._

A fierce expression adorned her face as she advanced on him, mocking him by vogue dancing. When she was directly in front of him she spun around in a circle, purposely slapping him in the face with her hair, and pressed her body against his once she was facing him again. Lavender tinged eyes stared directly in his blue ones as she rolled her body against his. Immediately following she vogued backwards and did a back handspring to get further back. Cheers and shouts erupted in the crowd when she straightened herself, but Naruto knew better than to think she was done. Not missing a beat she chassed on her right foot, her left, tendu, pirouette. She performed two and half spins before bringing her feet together, hopping, and landing in the splits. Shino scratched the music to a stop, knowing that the competition was over. Again, the crowd was silent.

"…_ahhhhhh!_"

Hinata raised her eyebrows at him smugly and shrugged. Naruto laughed and walked over to help her up. Surprising her, he placed his arms under her armpits and raised her until she could firmly plant her feet on the ground. Her pink face flushed further as he whispered in her ear. "If you go that far for something as small as this then I wonder what you would do for a real challenge." He chuckled at her red face and grabbed the mic from Sasuke. "Okay, okay! Settle down! I think we all get that that was the finishing move, right?"

"…if you don't think so then I'd like to see you come up with something to top it." Hinata moved the mic Ino had handed her to the side as she caught her breath. The smile on her face only grew as she continued to experience her personal high from the dancing.

Naruto smiled back at her, knowing exactly how she was feeling. He winked at her, "Be careful there sweetheart, I like 'em feisty." She waved him off, her smile nor her blush having left her face yet. "Let's get straight to the point! What's the verdict?"

"Okay everyone! Let's hear your vote!" Tenten, who took the mic from Shino before he could pick it up, raised her hand towards Hinata. "The best Hyuga here?!" Neji glared at the woman next to him. Applause, shouts, and other yelling of the like burst through the night air. "Now how about the second-best blonde bombshell?" Ino smiled at the offended boy. Once again the crowd went wild… but it was obvious to everyone who the winner was. The brunette shrugged at the Uzumaki heir, a half apologetic expression on her face. "Sorry, bub. Nata takes the cake."

Instead of the pout everyone thought he would have his face took on a more smug expression. "You think so? What do you think Shino?"

Said boy placed his headphones around his neck and retrieved his mic from the bun-haired girl. His face was blank behind his sunglasses and his voice was calm as he gave the indigo haired girl the bad news. "This was an electronic dance music based competition. Accordingly, all dances falling under techno, trance, and rave permitted. Other forms of street dance are allowed as the competitor sees fit for the moment."

"Okay, we got that; what's the problem?"

"Technically, vogue makes the cut but," Hinata looked at the male across from her. "When was ballet a street dance?"

"Ba… s-se-seriously? A-are you kidding me? I-I-" Wide lavender eyes continued to look at Naruto, her mouth open disbelievingly. _I can't believe I did that! I can't believe I forgot the rules a-and did that! I just wanted to get him back for-_ "You fucking tricked me!"

"What are you talking about? You broke the rules all on your own."

"You knew how I would respond when you bumped me!"

Naruto shrugged, smirk still in place. "Well, regardless of what you say or think Hinata-chan you broke the rules. Shino."

"…By default, Naruto Uzumaki is the winner." Some shouted about foul play and some cheered for the boy, mostly females.

Hinata was still glaring at him when he looked back at her. He winked. "Believe it." She turned away from him and walked away, brushing past everyone in her way. He raised an eyebrow at her back but brushed it off. _Not gonna talk or acknowledge me huh? That's fine, it won't be that hard to find someone else to play with._ He stayed silent for a moment then brought the microphone back up to his lips. "You know, I don't think we've had enough excitement for tonight. What do you guys think?" Immediately forgetting their anger, a loud chorus of 'no' was yelled.

"Dobe, what are you planning?"

Naruto ignored his stoic best friend. "We've seen all The Princesses in action tonight and every member from us Playboys… well, all but two from each. Who wants to see Princess Sakura and the Wicked Playboy go at it?!"

Sasuke glared holes into his friend's head.

Sakura choked on her beer. "What?! You want me to do what with him?!"

"Of course I'm talking about a race Sakura-chan. What did you think I was talking about?" He waggled his eyebrows at her. He was used to being glared at by his friends but he couldn't tell if the glare she was giving him rivaled his best friends or not.

"Hn. Sure, I'm up for it." Surprising everyone Sasuke turned away from them and pulled his keys out of his pocket.

Everyone now looked at the pink haired girl. She too pulled her keys out of her back pocket and smiled. "Teaching Uchiha a lesson in respect? That, I don't have a problem with."

"As if you could even keep up with my tail lights Pinky."

As everyone ran to the spray painted white line in the street and Shikamaru positioned to start the race while the two contenders started their cars Naruto stayed still. Once everyone was gone he looked around and found the girl he was looking for. Hinata was sitting in one of the chairs at their side of the parking lot, bottle of water in one hand and her phone in the other. When he walked over and sat next to her she ignored him and continued playing with her phone. Seeing as she wasn't going to say anything voluntarily Naruto sighed and got up. He grabbed a Corona and sat back down, on Hinata's lap.

"Baka! What are you doing?! Get off me!"

"Hmm… nah, I'm pretty comfortable."

"You're squishing me stupid! You're heavy!" She squirmed under him, trying to pull her hands from under his butt. "You're sitting on my hands, my phone, _and_ my water! How are you comfortable?!"

"Cause it's you, duh. How can I not be comfortable around you?"

She paused her movements. She glanced at him and saw that he was only sipping the beer and not looking at her. She didn't struggle anymore but turned her head. "Get off me, Naruto."

"Why are you so mad at me Hinata-chan?"

"…why are you sitting on me?" He sighed again. Seeing that the neck of the bottle was gone he stood up again. The Hyuga heiress let out a sigh of relief but yelped when he pulled her up. When she was out the chair he sat back down and pulled her down so she sat between his legs. He placed his chin on her shoulder and went back to sipping his beer with his arms wrapped around her. Face beet red, Hinata tried to move away from him. "N-Naruto! What are you doing?!"

"Didn't you say that you didn't want me sitting on you? So I fixed it. Now answer my question, why are you so mad at me?"

"Cause you sat on me!"

He nipped her neck with his teeth, earning an expected scream. "You know that's not what I'm talking about. Are you really mad about how the dance off turned out?"

Giving up because she knew he wouldn't stop demanding the truth she relaxed against him. "…yes."

"Why?!"

"Because that was a dirty trick! You _knew_ I would pull my best moves to get you back and finish it."

"How is that dirty?!" She twisted her body to the side and glared at him. "Okay, fine. It was a little dirty but _you_ should know that I'm not that nice of a person to begin with!"

Her gaze remained hard as she surprised him with her next statement. "You know that's a lie Naruto-kun. You're one of the nicest people I know. Do you know how easy it is to see that that tough, rude guy image you put up is fake? I may have just learned to see people's true colors months ago but it isn't that hard to see that you're an awesome guy when it comes down to who you really are. Why do you think girls call you gentle? Though I don't know why you waste your time on whores, gold diggers, and _Kin_ but at least they know you're a good guy. You honestly deserve better and shouldn't have to do stupid stuff just to have fun. Seriously, what would Kushina-kaa-chan say if she heard about all the shit you do?!"

Naruto never took his eyes off her as she spoke, the façade she spoke of fading with every word she said. His arms slacked and he barely kept a grip on his bottle. _…The guys were right. _Neji_ was right. Despite how crazy she can act she's one of the most sincere people ever. We've only known each other for just over two months but it feels like she's known me for my whole life. …I was right to make the decision I made. Kin could never even hope to understand and care about me like this girl right here does._ When she finished he smiled and rested his head back on her shoulder. "Mom would probably blow up and go ballistic. You wouldn't see me for months, maybe even years. I would probably get an arranged marriage knowing how extreme she can get."

"Well hope she doesn't find out. Or you better find a girl she'll most likely approve of at least." She laughed and took the opportunity to take his beer and drink some. Her face contorted as soon as it hit her taste buds. "Ehugh! This tastes horrible. How do you know they didn't make this with a worm in it?!"

He laughed wholeheartedly at her face and response. When he calmed down he took it back from her. "Here, I'll help it taste better." Taking a swig he placed the bottle on the ground then grabbed her chin, tilting her head upwards. She kissed him back and didn't hesitate when his tongue sunk into her mouth. Though the kiss was short and not what he was used to the smile didn't leave his face when he pulled back. "Like the saying goes: a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down."

"I wouldn't say that was anything like sugar." She rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless.

"Who said I was talking about me and not you?" Naruto grinned at her blush and kissed her quickly again. "Oh, and just so you know, you owe me a favor for losing."

_~bust a move, and zoom down the fast lane~_

The ash black 1969 Chevy Camaro sat on the side of the road, its left rear end lifted up on a jack. The lights from the street lamps and the red headlights of the pure black 2013 Dodge Challenger behind it provided just enough light for the second son of the Uchiha family to see what he was doing.

"…are you just going to pout the whole time I do this?"

"Oh! Do you want me to help you?! How about I take this socket wrench up your head?!"

"Haruno. It's just a blown tire. Calm down."

"I am not listening to you Uchiha. And the only person you can refer to as Haruno is my brother; it's Sakura to you."

Sasuke stood up fully from his crouched position and looked down on her. "Let's get this straight. I can't call you Haruno but you can constantly address me by my last name. Great double standard there, _Sakura_."

Sakura gapped at him as he snorted in distaste at her. She didn't know what to say so she continued watching him change her tire. While they had been racing through the district and were half a mile away she was forced to take the inside turn of the narrow street. Unfortunately the turn she had to make, and the advantage she needed to get past the boy, included going up the curb and she was pretty sure there was glass and other debris on it too. She mentally cursed herself for the third time. _I just knew that I over did it earlier when I was refilling my tires! Stupid thoughts, distracting me._ Placing the nuts on the ground, he hefted up the tire and pulled it off the axle. As he rolled it to the back of the car he gestured toward the new one. "Roll that one over so I can put it on." Contrary to what some thought Sasuke Uchiha did not workout purely to impress females, he enjoyed training his body and proving he was not just some weak, spoiled rich guy that couldn't do things for himself. So his facial expression didn't change from calm and collected when he lifted the busted tire into the trunk. Though it did change when he saw and heard more weight being added to the old car. He quickly looked at its pink haired owner and saw her standing up, a determined look leaving her face. When she noticed his gaze she quirked an eyebrow at him. "Did… wasn't that… how did you put that on so quickly?"

"It's simple technique and common sense Sasuke. Squat, lift with your knees, and put it on. How could I call myself a racer, at the least a car enthusiast, if I don't know how to properly change a tire? I let you change it because you offered, not because I couldn't. I'm not a weakling like you make me out to be." She rolled her eyes and handed him the wrench.

He could only chuckle and finish the exchange. The five nuts back on, he let the car down and took the jack out. "Done."

"About time. Everyone thinks we probably took the long route."

"Oh, do you think you could have done it any faster?"

"Maybe, maybe not. But without you here I know it would have been."

Shutting the trunk he moved in front of her, not letting her move forward from her leaned position on the car. "Why do you detest being around me so much?"

She paused, obviously picking her words wisely. "Haven't we had this conversation before?"

"Hn. You asked me why I found you irritating. Now _I'm_ asking why you hate me."

"Wait, _found_? Are you saying you don't think I'm annoying anymore?"

Just to wipe that growing smug expression off her face he flicked her nose, causing her to blink in short confusion and him to smirk. "Don't mistake my change in opinion of you, I still think you can be annoying. You just have your moments when you aren't; …and you're just plain sexy."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, arms coming up to cross under her chest. "Tch, whatever."

"Just answer the question Haruno."

"…"

_Ugh._ "Sakura, answer the damn question."

"…Fine. You just remind me of the things I hate in a guy."

"What?"

"You have no clue what considerate means, everything has to be about you, anyone who doesn't have the last name Uchiha is below you, or if they're an attractive female they're actually _below you_, which leads to the point that you treat females like they're nothing but call girls, and-and-and not everything is about sex Sasuke!" She blew up in his face, arms making gestures of their own accord.

Black eyes narrowed to a glare as he watched her, still keeping the same two foot distance between them. "You clearly do not think that Haruno because you know for a fact that none of that is true."

"Is it really Sasuke? Is it really not true?! 'Cause if I remember correctly you were just humping some chick on the dance floor after pushing her boyfriend away without so much as a glance towards him! That wasn't even an hour ago!"

"…This has nothing to do with me personally does it?" Sakura's intense expression faltered at his question for a split second but it was long enough for him to catch it. "It doesn't. Now that I think about it, it never did. There were and are times when all of us are just having fun and chilling or just me and you in class and there's not a fucking problem! It was never about me. This is entirely about your fucking issue with sex. You're displacing your anger for your fucking issues on me! I'm doing what I want to do; I'm being me." The glare did not falter, even as the other shied back a little and looked away, her anger fizzling out into guilt. "So what is it?! Because you have no reason to truly hate me. What. Is. The. _Fucking_. Issue, Haruno?"

"…call me…"

"What?"

Fire returned to her eyes at his authoritative tone. "I said don't call me that! How many times do I have to tell you that?!"

"So now you have a problem with your last name now?" His tone was more inquisitive than commanding now at this outburst.

"You know what, I do! I have a problem with any name given to me besides my first name, the ones my family calls me, and the ones my best friends have given me. I got a problem with nicknames!" She closed over half the space between them, only half a foot away and looking directly at his face. He didn't back down though as she practically growled at him. "And yes I do have an issue when it comes to sex. But that's my own personal business, and I'm damn sure not going to tell you about it! Fine, I don't hate you. Is that what you wanted to hear? Are you happy now?"

Sasuke stared at her, noting the serious and jaded expression she held. The usual open green eyes she had that he could read at any time only showed how adamant she was. He shoved his hands in his pockets, returning to a relaxed posture. Knowing he was not going to get much out of her anymore, he asked anyway. Because he's Sasuke. He's stubborn by nature. "You said you weren't a virgin though. Was that a lie?"

"No. I've never lied to you. Danced around the truth? Most definitely. But I've never lied." She calmed down just tad. "It's not like you've been completely open either. You're Sasuke Uchiha, your main characteristic is not putting complete trust in someone other than your best friends and family."

"Hn. I can't object to that." He eyed her up and down, unnerving the girl a little. "But let's see how far I can push this."

"Push what?"

"You say you have a problem with having sex, for whatever reason you have locked away, but I can't seem to believe that includes everything that's a prelude to it."

"…what are you getting at Uchiha?"

He clicked his tongue in disapproval. Stepping forward, he lightly pushed her back so she was pressed against the Camaro. "I thought we had come to an agreement, _Sakura_. I refer to you using your first name and you do the same, like anyone who doesn't hate each does. Now, tell me if you have a problem with this."

"Sasu-" His mouth pressed against hers for a moment before he pulled away. What he had done could hardly be called a kiss and she knew it. He only leaned forward closed the small distance between their lips. He had not moved his hands from his pockets, there was no real sound to it, and there was hardly any pressure applied. A quirked eyebrow told her he was expecting an answer, to which she rolled her eyes at. "No, I don't have a problem with that. And before you think that you need to experiment further let me clarify: it's just as you said, I don't have any problem with anything that comes before sex. I only have a problem with the act itself. But again, that's all you're getting from me since it's none of your business." He did not say anything afterwards, only looked at her, and it was her turn to raise an eyebrow. "What?"

"You've forgotten who I am. My favorite thing to do is experiment with this kind of thing, especially with women who become so sexy when they're mad." She barely caught the smirk on his face before he crushed his lips onto hers. The kiss was gentle at the beginning but quickly intensified as he hands circled her waist and drew her in closer. Sakura quickly calmed herself from the surprise and responded back minutely, not quite sure with herself if she really wanted this. She liked him, in more than a friend way; that she could admit to herself. She had not told the girls yet but she knew they had an inkling of it. She had come to notice the small changes he had between the way he acted in public and the way he acted when around his close friends, and now her and her friends. He had his own way of being nice and caring and having fun when not naked and on top of someone of the opposite sex. Ultimately, yeah, he's her type. _But that doesn't mean I won't go down without a fight._ Sasuke squeezed her ass to get more of a response he was used to out of her but she knew the games he played and the moves he used. Instead of opening her mouth like he wished she pushed back and encircled her arms around his neck, her fingers pulling the perfectly arranged spikes of his hair slightly. She felt the smirk on his lips and could feel the small gaze he gave her before he closed his eyes again. Knowing there wasn't much use to resisting for long, and also getting more into the feeling of his hands kneading her hips, she tilted her head slightly and pushed her tongue into his mouth. Uncharacteristically, he let her have her way in the passionate kiss for a while, letting her run her tongue over his, sucking on the muscle, and playing in his hair. Eventually he took over dominance and cupped her butt. Her head was almost tipped all the way back when a moan left her mouth and reverberated into his when he massaged her rear.

They pulled away for air, both panting for oxygen. Their foreheads rested against each other, her fingers still in his hair and his dancing up and down her spine lazily. His smirk returned as he saw the growing lust in her eyes. A finger came to run across her swollen bottom lip. "I definitely know you don't have a problem with that."

She matched his haughty expression. "I can say the same for you too." He chuckled when her eyes trailed down to the tent in his pants and didn't move back up until a second or two later.

"How about going for round two then?"

Pursing her lips she looked to the side thoughtfully. A playful smile spread on her face as she looked back up at him. "We could… but I'm sure everyone is wondering what's taking so long."

"…Hn. How long have we been out here?"

"Dunno. Didn't bring my phone and I wasn't checking the time when we were racing."

"Me neither."

"Wow, aren't we responsible." She laughed as he shook his head, a small smile on his face.

"I can you show you just how responsible I can be…" He let the sentence hang as he moved in to kiss her again. But he was stopped when she pressed her finger on his lips, smile still in place. The Uchiha was starting to find out just how much of a tease she could be.

"Another time maybe." Quicker than he thought she could move, she was out of his arms and moving towards the driver's door. When she moved to open door he called out to her.

"Hey Sakura. What size are you again?" He was almost smiling with how wide his smirk was.

Door open, hand on her hip Sakura smiled sweetly at him. "_See_ you at the finish playboy." With that said she got in and brought the car to life with a roar of its engine. Sasuke ran a hand though his thoroughly rustled hair and returned to his own car. When his own engine came alive he got what she had said and emphasized and laughed out loud. _She is something else. Let's see how interesting this can get._ He pulled up next to her and winked. She only smiled back and blew him a kiss before revving her engine and taking off. _C-cup huh? I can work with that. _The Challenger darted after the Camaro that had gained a fair amount of distance between them, both owners now over the fight that had occurred moments ago.

* * *

At half past two a.m. the windows of the neo-eclectic style home were all dark, something that caused uneasiness for its neighbors. The house was normally alight with liveliness so it being one the uncommon quiet nights made residents of the neighborhood worry for not only themselves but the person that was sure to be paid a visit soon. Behind the large gate of the even larger house and around the back the guest house was heavily illuminated in chaos. Bodies ran to and fro from the main house, the garage, and back; items were thrown about, and cell phones stayed pressed to their faces and other electronic were tapped away on. The only female resident walked at her own pace through the workshop that occupied the whole first floor of the small house that was mostly considered an office. The men that dashed past her grabbed the beers that were situated in the tub on her hip. The other men that sat still making calls and looking particularly assigned things up were handed a bottle each, nodding in appreciation to her. Grabbing three more she ascended the stairs and entered the quiet second floor. Without knocking, she opened the door to the master bedroom that was now an office and looked at the two men inside. They thanked her for the drinks as she sat at the round table, crossing her legs and fixing the flower in her hair.

"How are things coming along Konan?"

She shrugged nonchalantly. "Okay I suppose. We're on track with our schedule."

"No snags yet?" Yahiko popped open his bottle and spun the cap on its side.

"Well the contractor isn't cooperating like he should so Deidara isn't making much progress with that."

"Send Kisame with him next time he goes."

"And if he continues to deny his services?" The blue haired woman could not help the small smile that grazed her face.

The orange haired man leaned back in his chair and shrugged, a calm expression on his face. "Then we pay him a visit ourselves."

Konan chose not to respond to this, knowing full well what he meant. She turned to the red haired male to her left and noticed his contemplative face. "What is it Nagato?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. Just doing the math for the amount of funds we will be spending. Also our plans as time progresses. …And also everything else."

Both young adults nodded their heads understandingly. Yahiko downed the neck of his beer, placed it on the table and leaned forward into his intertwined fingers. His eyes stared deeply into the mahogany table, not really looking at it though. "We have a sufficient amount of funds on our own, Kakuzu is just bitching like always. If everything goes according to plan, and there is no reason that it shouldn't, no matter what presents itself, everything should go perfectly. And as to everything else… we will handle it. Just as we always do."

All three nodded in agreement and continued to discuss all the details in their plan. The rest of the Akatsuki moved about downstairs and wherever, getting to work on their own assigned parts of the plan. School work and tests be damned, even though they need not worry about such things since they all made sure that they never got grades below a B minus. Their goal was to be reached at a certain time and not a day late. No matter what got in their way, they would push past it. Squash and pummel it to the ground if need be. That was how the Akatsuki worked. And they had some pretty big plans in store for not too far off future.

* * *

**Can I just say that I was not giving up this story? Since January I had everything up to the Naru/Hina part written and over the five months I've been away at least two months of that was spent writing just that section. It was hard as poop. But anyway, the plot advances and shows itself more. Well enjoy this almost 12,000 word chapter (I think it's the longest I've ever written, yay for breaking records!). I don't believe Chapter 9 will take that long to write so look for it possibly at the end of June. **

**So whether you guys like it, love it, hate it, or whatever; tell me your thoughts in a review!**

**-Tay**


End file.
